


Welcome to Alamaina

by JoACurl



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 77,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoACurl/pseuds/JoACurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U Return to 1990 when  Jennifer Horton's misguided attempt to save her best friend Katarina Von Leuschner from marrying Lawrence Alamain and ends up married to him, after one night that will ultimately change her life forever, Jennifer finds she is carrying Lawrence's child.  Lawrence will stop at nothing including wiping out Jennifer's past and memory to keep what is his. Hiding her in his country he begins his diabolical plan of holding her in her pretty prison to recreate a whole new life and world for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Marriage

Chapter 1

Alamaina Poldie Estates Eastern Section

Jennifer Rose Horton was an exceptionally beautiful woman, blond hair, blue eyes, and delicate features. A petite five foot four inches in height, she accented her height as most girls her height with heels. She had chosen her career in the field of news reporting and because she was a young woman her editor and current boyfriend Jack Deveraux had given her nothing but fluff pieces. That was because he was assured she would be safe. She smiled thinking of Jack. She had remembered how he had likened her as a girl with a lot of spunk.

Then she frowned when she recalled how he had also called her fearlessly naive and she had given him many false heart-stopping moments. That was when she had given confidence and was confident in her passionate pursuits. When she was proving Jack wrong.

Now pacing back and forth in her bedroom she had been assigned she had to stop and wonder if he was not right. What had she done? Why had she done it and how the hell was she going to get out of this mess? Jennifer continued to pace back and forth, she had less than two days before this wedding and she had carried this deception far enough and against her better judgment.

However, the more she tried to extricate herself from this contrivance to save her friend Carly also known to her in her boarding school days as Katarina she had managed to get engaged under false pretenses with Lawrence Alamain. Lawrence Alamain was a handsome man with dark penetrating eyes that bore right though her, a soft gentle manner when he was not crossed and a stare that caught Jennifer and frightened her.

Lawrence was dangerous and very wealthy and what he believed she was going to do was as Katarina bring more wealth to him with this marriage. She had to find a way out of this marriage before it actually happened. Her Grandmother Alice Horton posing as Cecily Smyth had shown up pretending to be her nanny or rather the nanny for Katarina. Unfortunately for her and Alice, Lawrence had heard her call Alice Grandmother and had inquired as to why Katarina would call her nanny Grandmother.

They had given him a glib but plausible excuse and even had tried to return to Salem. Again, it was as if Lawrence had anticipated her every move and had bought out the entire plane for their trip to his country. Once they had arrived in Alamaina Jennifer could not worry about her grandmother and had thought she had safely helped her escape with the help of a kindly man named Poldie. She believed that her grandmother was safely home and back to the United States. Then Jack had shown up. That is when the comedy of errors had happened and she had to worry about him.

Jack had been there all the way encouraging her to leave. Lawrence expressing a concern for her safety had placed her under heavy guard. Her every move was monitored and she was trapped like a rat on a sinking ship, now that was not a good euphemism to use, she had Jack had been ship wrecked on an island so she did not want to drown. Which had brought up another misadventure that she had experienced with one Jack Deveraux. For her and Jack that had been the cementing of their relationship and the first lover she had taken.

During their courtship for the public view, Lawrence had been overly solicitous and very endearing with his tender words of "What is it sweetheart?" The loving touches that were chaste and safe had given her an uneasy feeling. The touches had been contrived to appear endearing and loving but there was an underlying hardness that filtered into his gaze when he studied her when he thought she was not looking.

The lavish gifts, the introduction to society and his attention to every minor detail to make sure everyone knew he was engaged to Katarina had been nothing but a ploy on his part to secure his position as her fiancé. The whole time Jennifer had felt horrible playing this deceitful game.

However, it had been for a good cause and she was sure that Carly would appreciate her sacrifice. She would pretend to be Katarina up to the day of the wedding, confess and leave with Jack. She just had one more day of celebrations and then she could leave. Yes, that is what she would do, confess, no harm, no foul and just walk out of here and get on with her life with Jack.

Jennifer had planned it all out and now all she needed to do was dodge any more obligatory dinners or balls on her behalf. Then he came through the door and smiled. He was handsome but he had darkness to him and he had admitted to her he was the head of Gencon and they had been responsible for some horrible accidents by cutting costs and ignoring safety features. The last she heard that Gencon was working on some toxic type of weaponry and that they had not taken the precautions that were necessary to secure the population or their employees.

"Katarina, my dearest come I have prepared a very special dinner for just the two of us this evening." He held his hand out and gently took her forearm. His fingers securely wrapping around her arm to pull her next to him and hook her arm over his. "Now, this will not be possible tomorrow night, for tomorrow night we will not be allowed to see one another. You know it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom on the night before their wedding and the day of, I should not see you until we are wed." He smiled patted her hand leading her out into the hallway.

When she first arrived at his home insolated in the foothills of Alamania's capitol city she was over whelmed by the sumptuousness of the estate. Gate guards had taken up position at the end of the driveway in front of the house. This alone with Jennifer and her Grandmother Alice Horton had given both some cause for concern. Both grandmother and granddaughter looked from one another then they turned their gaze to Lawrence who smiled proudly. When the stretch limo pulled to a stop, Lawrence exited the vehicle button his jacket, held his hand to Jennifer and said very sweetly. "Welcome to my home Katarina."

Assisting her from the car she paused and looked around and was filled with absolute fear. They were so far from everything and everyone. There was nothing but this palatial estate hidden behind tall walls, guards and foothills. Allowing him to lead her into his home, she paused to look at the entrance hallway; the place was a museum piece with its antiques and decorative pieces displayed beautifully through out the home. Jennifer turned and watched as Gregory Lacoste led her grandmother around to the rear entrance of the house. "Um Lawrence where are they taking Cecily?"

He wrapped his arm securely around her shoulders and spoke softly, "My dear as close as you may be to your nanny, she is a servant and they must use the servant's entrance. In my country there is unfortunately a class difference and we follow the traditions that our father's- father's laid down before us. Come, I wish to show you to your room." He led her around the various planters and priceless works of art to a set of steps to a short landing. He continued to guide her down a long hallway to a door and opened it to allow her to enter before him.

"I hope you will find this room to your liking and comfortable, if there is anything you need you merely need to pick up the house phone and call for your maid, she will come to help you with whatever you may need." He bent over and gently placed a kiss on her cheek, stepping back he smiled. "I will leave you to unpack, you did tell me you prefer to unpack your own things, so they were delivered and are in your dressing room through that door there." He nodded to the adjoining door. "I look forward to seeing you later my dear."

That had been the slow and gradual degradation of her hope of ever leaving this place. Sitting across from the devilishly handsome man that was to become her husband, Jennifer listened to his compliments on her beauty and her intelligence and her apparent lack of experience with the world and world power.

"For someone as wealthy and traveled as you are Katarina I find that you are refreshingly naïve with your beliefs and knowledge of the way the world is and how it works. I do find that trait endearing. However, as endearing as that trait may appear and be; it is a very dangerous trait for my wife to have. Especially with me in the line of work I am involved. I am a very powerful business mogul and I have made some very powerful enemies."

He had leaned forward and lifted the wine bottle and poured her a glass of wine. Then poured him self a glass. "But we will not soil this evening of enjoying one another's company by talking business. I would prefer to get to know my future wife a little better and perhaps you will learn to relax around me enough that you are not always playing with your hair." He smiled watching her brush her fingertips to sweep back her hair from her face. She lowered her hand and blushed a deep shade of pink.

"it is just a bad habit. I am always playing with my hair, surely you know that is what girls do when they have long hair." She lifted her glass of wine and sipped sat it down and tried to show a more relaxed smile. Folding her hands neatly in her lap she looked him in the eye and said, "Well Lawrence what would you like to discuss?" She had sat back and looked down at the pheasant under glass that had been served and sighed, she was not hungry as a matter of fact she had not been hungry since she was hijacked by Lawrence on the plane she thought would take her back to Salem.

"I thought in this setting, I would show how our lives would be and many more like this to come once we are married. With this intimate setting I thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know one another a little more intimately. We are after all going to be man and wife and two people could not get any closer than that."

He had sat watching her closely for her reaction. "I realize you have or rather had another life before your commitment to me was required and I am sure that you had lovers just as I had lovers and as two adults I think we should be able to discuss our feelings and our desires with one another don't you Katarina?" He smiled and it was a calculated smile to appear sincere. His eyes traveled over her face and she did find she was very lovely and easy to look at from where he sat. On cue he was not disappointed to see he had struck a nerve with her.

He watched her brush her hair behind her ear and smiled. "See now I have made you nervous and uncomfortable." With those words he watched her face flush deep and a lovely shade of pink edged her cheekbones. He had noticed one of her habits she had was to brush her hair or play with it whenever she was nervous.

Her wide blue eyes peered up shocked, "I am not nervous." She quickly defended her position only to find him chuckle softly.

"Katarina there is nothing you could possibly do that I don't know or understand about you. I have learned you well and right now you are very nervous and uncomfortable discussing your feelings about this arrangement our parents locked us into so many years ago."

Jennifer was trying hard to appear confident and in control when inside she was a quivering mass of near hysteria. "What makes you think I am nervous or uncomfortable?" She had defended her position and once again was rewarded with that soft amused chuckle.

"Because you play with your hair when you are uncomfortable or nervous. I noticed that about you when we first met. How you nervously pushed her hair back over your ear and your doing it now." He watched her lower her hand and look down at her plate.

"You remembered from as far back as our very first meeting?" He nodded and she looked down. "I told you it is just a bad habit." She huffed a little trying to get her wits under control. She had to believe that there was no one out there with a memory as good as his.

"It's a charming habit and one I am growing fond of whenever I see you do it my dear." He was about to continue their conversation when Gregory walked into the room.

"Lawrence you are needed at the front gate, the guards are detaining a reporter that was trying to breach our security." Gregory turned to Jennifer, "Please forgive this intrusion Katarina it is a nuisance."

Lawrence shot a knowing look to Jennifer, "It would not happen to be Jack Deveraux would it?" He carefully watched Jennifer nearly choke on her wine, she had lifted it to take a sip and he had timed his question just right to get the reaction he had been expecting. "Katarina you remember Mr. Deveraux do you not?"

He had stood and placed his napkin on the table. Watching her color ebb from her face. "No why should I?" She was trying hard to cover her reaction, it was hard because her heart was beating out of her chest or so it seemed. Her hands were trembling, dropping them to her lap she clasped her fingers tightly together.

Lawrence had walked to her chair bent down and whispered softly in her ear, "Because he is your former lover." He kissed her cheek and followed Gregory out of the room leaving Jennifer trembling. How had he known about Jack? If he knew about Jack then how could she expect him to not know she was not Katarina?

Rising she paced to the window to see if she could peer out to the front gate. Unfortunately for her, the room they were dining was in the rear of the house and she could not see past the lush gardens that had surrounded the estate. Sighing she pressed her fingertips to her face and prayed that Jack would not be hurt. She walked to the front door of the estate and was met by a guard who had promptly stepped in front of the door blocking her exit. "Madam should return to her private dinner, and await Milord Alamain. He does not wish you to be subjected to the unpleasantness that is expected at the gate.

Jennifer backed up and walked on unsteady legs back to the small dining room that Lawrence had the servants set up for them. She was determined to see if it was Jack. Walking on the spindly heels, she stopped and pulled them off and crept to the side door and opened it looking out at the patio and the swimming pool on the side patio. Looking around she walked out the door and headed to the side gate only to have her way blocked by another guard. "Madam? Is there anything you need?"

Jennifer turned and shook her head. "No thank you. I was concerned for Lawrence and was just making sure he was unharmed."

"Why Katarina how touching that you were worried about me. But as you can see for yourself, I am perfectly fine. Come we have our dinner growing cold and I have a very pleasant surprise for you." He stepped up to her side, took her hand and neatly tucked it in the bend of his arm. Escorting her back to their dinner she walked stiffly next to him.

"Was it Jack?" She asked softly unable to look up to see the triumph in his eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was."

"Did you hurt him?" She glanced up then to see a little mischief dancing in those dark eyes.

"Do you really have such a low opinion of me? I merely had him escorted from the premises with a stern warning to not return. That your life with him is over and now you are engaged to be married to me." He saw her visibly relax hearing he was unharmed. "Now my dear that part of your life is over and now you will be enjoying a wonderful new life with me here in my country."

He walked her to the table and reseated her and filled her wine goblet. "Now, for dinner and afterwards as I said I have a wonderful surprise for you." He sat across from her and nailed her with that dark smoldering look. For a moment as he sat studying the image of Carly Manning shifted over Jennifer's face and he was transported to a time in the past when he had sat in this very room and dined with his true intended. He smiled with eyes of love and his heart was filled with the love he felt for his intended.

Jennifer saw the intent way he was looking at her and felt uncomfortable. He seemed to not be seeing her but someone else. "Lawrence?" She spoke softly lifting the wine goblet and cradling it in her hands. "Lawrence?" She watched him blink then smile that plastic sincere smile he used with her.

"Yes my love?" He lifted his wine and sipped it then set it back on the table and focused his attention on her.

"I thought there was a problem with the way you were looking at me." She flushed and lowered her lashes and he found that a charming trait he could learn to appreciate.

"No, no problem. I fear I have upset you. You have hardly eaten a thing on your plate. Is the pheasant not to your liking?"

Jennifer lifted her fork and took a bite. "No, I am not that hungry. You said you wanted to talk so don't you think we should talk about your old lover since you seem to know all about mine?" She noticed his sudden rising with a curling of his fingers into a fist and the dark look that had passed over his face.

"No, I do not wish to discuss her because she is unimportant and not a part of our lives from this day forward, just as Mr. Deveraux is not a part of your life any more. If you are not hungry, then perhaps we should go back to your room and your surprise. He motioned to a servant off in the shadows. Walking to Jennifer he held his hand to help her up from the table and led her back to her bedroom.

Lawrence smiled and nodded to Gregory who opened the door and a female servant carrying one of the most beautifully designed ball-wedding gowns walked in with a wide smile. She handed the dress to Lawrence. "Your wedding gown my dear, do you like it?"

Jennifer looked at the gown and had to admit who would not love such a beautiful gown. She reached forward to touch the gown and nodded. "Who would not love it." Once again Lawrence was transported to another time, and before him was Carly, who with tender hands of love touched the gown and smiled. She like Jennifer had done and said the same words.

"You had it made for her didn't you?" She looked at him to the gown and she saw a sudden hardness fill his face. "She was suppose to wear this gown wasn't she? See Lawrence you wanted this for the woman you loved."

Lawrence frowned; thrust the gown into her arms. "This gown was made for my bride and you will wear it on our wedding day." With more force than he had intended he had shoved the gown into her arms and bent over to get in her face and almost snarl it out. Pushing past her he walked out the door with Gregory following behind. Jennifer felt a sick feeling begin to ball into the center of her stomach. Taking the dress she turned and reverently laid it on the bed. Looking at the dress she peered over at her image in the gilt framed mirror.

"No I can't marry him. I will tall him the truth. Once he knows I am not Katarina he will not want to marry me." Feeling more confident she prepared for bed. When she had come from her shower she had found the maid had hung up her wedding gown and turned down her bed.

Walking to the dresser she pulled her brush from the top and sat on the edge of her bed. She reflected on how she had come to this point in her life and how she was going to resolve this latest problem and issue. Walking to her bed she laid down and waited for sleep to claim her and in her dreams she saw Jack, those eyes that looked uncertainly into her eyes but was filled with sincere love. As quickly Jack's image appeared in her mind so did Lawrence's.

His faux tender looks the almost caressing sound of his voice as he spoke her name only it was not her name but Carly's real name. Jack was there again and she was there in his arms and laying her head on Jack's shoulder and he was saying all the right words to calm her and make her feel secure and then there was Lawrence's voice. Speaking to her as his wife and how they live out their lives together as man and wife and she would jerk away from him only to turn back and see Jack. Smiling she relaxed and walked to Jack's open arms only to lay her head on his shoulder and close her eyes to hear Lawrence's voice.

"We will be very happy together Katarina." She pulled back to look up into the triumphant smiling face of Lawrence Alamain who held her close and drew her into his embrace. "It will be you and me and someday perhaps children will be a part of our lives too my love."

She recoiled as he lowered his mouth to capture her lips and force a passionate kiss on her. Jennifer resisted at first, then relaxed, she realized this was a dream and that who was really kissing her had to be Jack, wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed into his body and returned the kiss with as much passion as she was receiving to break the kiss and lay her head on his shoulder. "Happy, yes we will be happy together Jack." She felt him stroke her hair and then the voice was not Jack's

"Jack? Oh no my dear you will never be with Jack again. You must resign yourself to being my wife and faithful to me. You will be Mrs. Lawrence Alamain."

Jennifer pushed away from him and saw that look and it chilled her she backed away from him and in her momentary fear she woke herself up sitting up with a whispered "NO." Pushing her hair out of her face she buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "No, I will find a way out of this mess. I will tell him the truth and he will promptly pack me off and be angry but if I explain to him I meant no harm surely he would not be so cruel as to want to harm me or my family?" She slid from bed and walked to her balcony window. Stepping out onto the balcony she wrapped her arms around her body and looked to the stars. "Oh Grandma I hope you are home. Jack. . . Jack I know I was silly to think I could pull this off. Katarina warned me. I would not listen. I thought I could handle this but I think I am in over my head."


	2. That fateful night

Chapter 2

Wedding Day

Alamain Estate Alamaina

Jennifer was determined that they would not be married; today was the day of true confessions and revelations. Lawrence was expecting her to join with him in holy matrimony and this was far from a holy uniting let alone one filled with love and expectations. She had finally found her nerve and she was going to make sure he understood she was not Katarina. She awoke with a premonition and a feeling of this day was going to change her life forever.

The maids bustled into her room chatting away about how she needed to eat her breakfast and she was served breakfast in bed. Martha the first maid that had entered and was a little older than the other maids was smiling widely. "Today is a very special day my lady Katarina. You must have a good breakfast, once you are done, a nice log bath and Juliette will prepare your bath, and Mr. Lawrence has ordered a deep muscle massage for you, then Janine will be in to fix your hair and make up."

Juliette had popped her head out of the bathroom and smiled, I have the jets set and the bubbles are ready to pamper you Miss Katarina, you will be the most beautiful bride ever to grace these lands. I know Mr. Lawrence is most pleased and excited about your wedding day." She had stepped to Jennifer's side and helped her stand.

"Thank you, she looked at the juice and coffee on the table and the half eaten breakfast, this felt more like a lamb being prepared for slaughter than the way she had always envisioned her wedding day. She nervously nodded, said 'thank you" and "yes of course" as part of the staple of her vocabulary. All said with a cautious tone of uncertainty. At one point Jennifer overheard Juliette speaking with Suzanne.

"I am beginning to think she is more the reluctant bride than the happy bride." Both girls giggled and then Juliette whispered again, "She is so lucky to be marrying Mr. Alamain. He is so good looking and so caring."

Suzanne giggled, "I think he wishes she were that other woman he used to bring here, what was her name?"

"I thought he said it was Kat, I always thought it was short for Katherine. I actually thought they would fall in love and they would be the ones getting married."

"I know since he had that dress made for her and not this one." Realizing that Jennifer had come from the bathroom they shut up and there was no more downstairs gossip being bandied about for Jennifer to glean any further information from them.

During her massage, Jennifer resolved that she would tell Lawrence before the wedding and then he could call it off. She would simply explain, I am not Katarina and then he would dismiss her and the wedding would be off and she would not have to go through with the charade of a wedding. The day had passed way to quickly and now dressed as she was in the wedding gown that Lawrence had bought she swallowed the lump in her throat. Turing she looked to Martha. "Would you tell Mr. Alamain I need to see him? Its urgent."

Common Room Poldie Estates

Martha nodded turned and walked out to the main common area of the palatial estate. "Mr. Alamain?" He turned and looked at Jennifer's maid.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Miss Von Leuschner had requested to speak with you." Lawrence was she getting cold feet at the last minute? He would deal with this but not until he knew for sure what the problem might be.

"Please take her to my bedroom, I shall be there shortly." He walked to the side room where Gregory was taking care of minor pre wedding details. "Gregory, Miss Von Leuschner is requesting my presence." His smile was tight and humorless.

'Really what has brought about this request to see the groom before the wedding?" Gregory frowned watching one of his security guards motion to him. "You may deal with this while I deal with that."

Jennifer's bedroom Alamain Estate

With the soft knock on her door she turned and called, "Come in Lawrence." The door opened and Jack stood in the doorway. His gaze riveted to the beauty in front of him. "Jack! What are you doing here?"

He walked to her and took her in his arms. "I am here to rescue you and take you home. I have a plan and if anything goes wrong you meet me in Lawrence's room and we will go out by the tunnels that are under this house. There is an elevator down to the sub level and we will escape through the tunnels." Another knock at the door made Jennifer jump.

Pushing Jack to her balcony she hissed, "Out there." She pushed him through the door and turned. Watching Martha open the door she smiled.

"Miss Von Leuschner, Mr. Lawrence wants you to follow me." She waited for Jennifer to walk towards her and led her down the hall to Lawrence's bedroom. Entering his bed room, she looked around and saw the champagne, the bed turned down and the room prepared for the blissful couple's night of suppose and presumed passion. "He asked for you to wait for him here in this room." Martha turned and left the room.

Jennifer took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can do this." From behind she heard him enter the room.

"Sweetheart, what is this? Surely you know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. It must be important."

Jennifer turned and nodded then smiled tightly. "Yes, yes it is and its urgent." She smiled tightly and spoke quickly before she lost her nerve. "I have been wanting to tell you something for sometime but it got complicated and well, I am not Katarina. So, now you know we can call off this wedding and I can get out of this dress. I did not mean to harm anyone and well who knows if you can forgive me perhaps some day we both can laugh about this whole situation."

She had started towards the door. "I beg your pardon but there will be a wedding." Lawrence's voice had grown soft and deadly. "As a matter of fact you are going to marry me."

"But Lawrence I am not Katarina surely now you know this and I am sure it has been quiet a shock and look if you are worried about being dumped at the alter you can tell them that you just found out. "

He had leveled that deadly gaze on her and for the first time Jennifer realized he could have possibly known she was not Katarina. Then he confirmed her worst fears. "But I didn't just find out." He tucked that chin and locked that steely-eyed gaze on her and smiled tightly. "I have known from the very beginning who you were Jennifer, Jennifer Rose Horton." He smiled watching her pale and step away from him. "I know that you are from Salem, that you were roommates with Katarina, and that Jack Devereux is your lover." He walked around behind her and leaned in close to her ear and spoke threateningly. "I know that your Grandmother who came pretending to be Cecily Smyth is actually Alice Horton."

"Well if you know this then you know I won't marry you. You can't possibly want this weeding to continue. I will simply tell tem who I am and you will loose the entire fortune." She was grabbing for straws and trying to find a way out of this situation.

He walked back to the front of her and smiled and it was not a pleasant smile. "Oh quiet to the contrary, I very much want this wedding to take place. And it will take place my little imposter."

"But I can prove I am not Katarina." She held her chin up and smiled. She thought she had her valid point and that she had a way out of the suddenly looming nightmare. She watched Lawrence walk to the desk next to the door. He lifted up a file and brought it back to the table that held the champagne and slapped it down.

"Oh I have all the proof I need, a driver's license, a birth certificate, a pass port even down to your fingertips my dear you are Katarina Von Leuschner." He smiled this time the look was one of complete domination and triumph over her.

Jennifer backed up her gaze shooting to the documentation on the table then in the spirit that was typically Jennifer. "Well there are others that know who I am. They will tell."

"Who Werner Bayer? I paid him a very handsome fee to bring you to me. So there is no one else in the country that knows you other than what you represented and that was Katarina Von Leuschner." Jennifer was staggered and then she became angry lifting that delicate chin she narrowed her eyes and spoke with a confidence she had not felt.

"WellI refuse to marry you. I won't do it." She squared her shoulders and thought with last stand he would see what she was made of. "I don't care what you do to me, I won't do it."

"Oh but I think you will." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white satin blindfold. "I think there is something you should see." He smiled as he dangled the blindfold in front of her.

"What are you going to do with that?" She was frightened and could not believe he would strangle her.

"For now I think it best you not see where you are going." He stepped behind her and tied the blindfold in place then took her head. "Come along Jennifer and watch your step." He led her to a suspension elevator that he had hidden in the floor and behind a wall. Stepping up next to her he held her by her tiny waist and waited for the elevator to lower.

Leading her out of the alcove and waiting for the door to slide into place he took her blindfold off. "I think you will change your mind once you see whom I have behind that door." Jennifer frowned turned and went up on her tiptoes. Looking through the peep hole she could not see him well at first until he turned.

She gasped softly. "Frankie!" She turned and glared at Lawrence. "Why is he here? What is he doing here?"

"All you need to know is that he is here. How healthy he remains is entirely up to you."

"I can't believe that you would kill someone because I refused to marry you." She had walked to face Lawrence and looked to the door. "Why is he here?"

"You need to know this Jennifer, my reach is long and it can go as far as Salem. I can assure you that the wrong decision could have regretful results for many of those you love or care about in Salem and here." He folded his arms and watched her walk back to the door and look through the peep hole. "so what will it be?"

"I want to talk to him. You let me talk to him and I will tell you my decision." He watched him laugh and reach into his pocket. Pulling out the blindfold.

"You have it backwards my dear. I will allow you to talk to him after you give me your decision and you marry me. The decision is entirely up to you."

"Look, I just want to know why he is here? I am scared for him"

"There are others you should be scared for Jennifer those back in Salem for instance."

So you are blackmailing me into this marriage?" She was aghast at this happening in this modern age.

"I am giving you and proposal."

"You are blackmailing me Lawrence." She watched him walk to her with the blindfold. Placing it over her face he took her hand. He said nothing else as he led her back to the elevator and once they were back in his room and the elevator was securely out of sight he took the blindfold off.

"So what will it be Jennifer do we give them a wedding or not?" He waited for her answer only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" The door opened and Gregory stood in the doorway.

"A moment of your time Lawrence." He nodded to Jennifer and noted how upset she was and surmised that she had confessed to Lawrence who she really was and that she was not Katarina and by the look on her face he could tell she had been told he knew and they had been discussing the impending wedding.

Lawrence looked at Jennifer and with a cautionary look he spoke softly. "It looks like you have a momentary reprieve." He turned and walked into the hallway. "What is it Gregory?"

Gregory sighed deeply. "Devereux has been snooping around. I have the guards watching him."

"I see if he gets out of line take him out quietly. I don't want anything ruining this wedding."

"Understood." Lawrence watched Gregory walk away and he turned and entered the bedroom. Jennifer turned to look at him and she had squared her shoulders and he afforded himself a triumphant smile

"Well what is your decision?" He watched her lift her chin and hold out her hand. Smiling he took her hand and led her to the door "You made the right decision my dear."

Leading her back to her room, she waited while the maid fixed the veil over her head and handed her flowers to her. "Madam you look beautiful. Mr. Alamain is a very lucky man."

Jennifer was afraid, she was now trapped and no way out of this box she had been backed into. Walking on legs that wanted to refuse, she stiffly and with the encumbrances of the heavy wedding gown she walked to the opening of the upstairs landing and waited.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for your patience we are about to begin would you all take your seats." He had smiled so graciously and had been so apologetic. The music began to play and Jennifer appeared at the top of the stairs. There was a subtle gasp as she took up her position on the landing. Jennifer glanced to Lawrence and saw the look of complete control filter into his gaze and the smile came naturally. She nodded to him and he in return nodded to her.

Leopold jumped up and with Gregory appearing at her side, she began her walk down the stairs and to the aisle, handing her train over to the guard. Jack had stood back and tried to interrupt but each time he had made an attempt to get to Jennifer he had been successfully stopped. Now he watched as Jennifer looked to the Priest and Lawrence and Lawrence had extended his hand to Jennifer to come and join him. On wooden legs she began to walk down the aisle she wanted to look any other place but at Lawrence.

Jack was about to interrupt when he was knocked unconscious and dragged off to the cells in the sub level. Gregory smiled behind Jennifer's back and nodded to Lawrence. Lawrence now secure with the knowledge he had her totally boxed in and secure in fulfilling this marriage turned and peered down at Jennifer and said the vows. "I Lawrence take the Katarina to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer in sickness and health until death do we part." He smiled looked at the Priest.

"Now Katarina repeat after me. I Katarina take the Lawrence to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and health, for richer and poorer until death do you part." Jennifer was scared she was filled with fear for all those she loved and she knew when she looked into his eyes he was capable of all those bad things she had heard people say was possible. Her hesitate caused Lawrence to peer over at Gregory, turning he nodded to him.

Jennifer saw the nod turned to look at Gregory and said in a heartfelt tremulous voice. "No, wait." Turning she looked at Lawrence swallowed hard and spoke in a soft voice. "I Katarina take the Lawrence to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, until death do we part." Lawrence smiled he had won now all he needed was the exchange of rings.

Taking the ring from the bible he smiled, "With this ring I the wed." The priest held the ring forward for Jennifer to take and she hesitated.

"Come Katarina all we need is the ring and everyone will be safe and secure." He had used that soft silky tone that had an underlying threat hidden below the surface. Jennifer holding her fingers stiffly lifted the ring and held it in her fingers thinking it would burn her but it did not. She slid the ring into place and spoke softly. "With this ring I the wed."

"You may kiss your bride Lawrence." The priest smiled he had ignored th fact the bride seemed about to faint through the whole ceremony. The priest had to remind him again and Jen notice he had seemed to blank out for a moment. "Lawrence you may kiss your bride."

Lawrence smiled, lifted her veil and said softly, "With extreme pleasure. Leaning over he chastely placed his lips against her lips and then turned smiling he announced, "I am an extremely lucky man." Taking her arm and entwining it with his arm he led her down the aisle to the congratulations and conciliatory wishes of those that had come to witness the Von Leuschner Alamain wedding.

Jennifer was disconcerted and looking for a way out of the limelight and took the first available opportunity to escape to Lawrence's bedroom the words of Jack's promise echoing in her mind. Entering Lawrence's bedroom she reassured herself that Jack would not let her down and he would be there. That was until the door opened and Lawrence spoke. "Sweetheart? What are you doing here? What is so important that it would take you away from your own reception?" He smiled and studied her and noticed how apprehensive she was acting.

He gently caressed her face. "You should not look so apprehensive my dear it can cause premature aging and wrinkles."

"So can waiting too long for someone." She retorted before she had a chance to think about what she had said.

"Waiting for someone? Who are you waiting for my dear?" He was beginning to sense she had come there to try and find the elevator or thought Devereux would rescue her.

Then the dance began to buy time. "Well for you of course." That had surprised him he smiled.

"You were waiting for me why?"

"Well a wife does not need an excuse to come to her husband's bedroom and I thought we could talk."

"Talk? About what my love?" His tone had grown silken and soft. Jennifer was needing time to give Jack a chance to come to this room.

Seeing the champagne on the table she used that as her excuse. "About champagne Lawrence, vintage champagne." She walked to the table smiled and poured him a glass then her glass. She waited to propose a toast. "To us?"

She started to drink and he stopped her with a tut tuted and linked his arm around hers and lifted his glass to drink and watch her over the rim of his glass "I propose that there will be no two people that will be as happy or complete than us." He watched her break the hold of their arms and taken her drink to the balcony of his bedroom. Setting her drink on the ledge he followed behind her. "Sweetheart? What did you want to talk about?" He had moved in close to her and set his drink on the ledge putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Tell me your secrets my love, you deepest heartfelt secrets." Jennifer felt trapped and she thought this would be a good time to discuss their marriage.

"What do you expect from this marriage? I mean what do you want from this marriage." She had to buy time, she needed to keep him occupied and out on the balcony in case Jack showed up.

"I expect nothing but hope, I will always hope for two educated people sharing their truths with one another and I must be honest I too should like us to be happy. I would be deeply disappointed and unhappy if I thought you had tried to hide something from me or had an ulterior motive for coming to my room. You would not do that to me now would you Katarina?"

Jennifer nodded and then looked to the door her voice was filled with her fear. "No, I would never do that Lawrence." Her own thoughts were she may have tipped her hand and he knew Jack was meeting her there. Afraid of his reaction should Jack show up she looked to his door. "You know Lawrence you are right, we have nothing more to discuss so I think we should get back to or guests it was rude of us . . . "

"You are stalling Katarina, I recognize your dance. Now why did you come to my bedroom." He had locked his hands behind his back and watched her tremble.

"Why I am your wife what other reason do I need to come to your bedroom." She had turned from him and felt his hand take her elbow and turn her back to face him.

"Why are you here?" He was becoming angry and demanding and Jennifer said the first thing that came to her mind. The statement was A fatal mistake on her part.

"Well I wanted to be here, did you think of that? That I wanted to come here."

Lawrence was struck and again had one of those momentary transitional phases when he looked at Jennifer he saw Carly and in his mind it was Carly standing before him and he was now seeing his one dream fulfilled. "Are you saying you love me?"

Jennifer had nodded not sure what he was saying but the look on his face had soften and he had looked touched by her words. "Are you saying you want me?" Jennifer stepped back not sure what he was saying and then he had bent to kiss her deeply and passionately and she had pushed him back.

"No, Lawrence." That must have triggered Carly's rejection of him and he grew angry grabbing Jennifer he jerked her to him.

"You said you loved me, you lied to me, you won't get away with that again. You said you loved me, you will love me." He could not hear her screams or her pleas to stop or the tears she was now shedding as he brutally ripped her veil off and threw it to the floor and pinned her to the bed. All Jennifer knew was he was too powerful for her small frame and he had her pinned under him, ripping off her clothing and forcing his way with her. The whole time he was telling her she would love him, she would accept him and she would be with him and him only.

Jennifer had never been so rudely or brutally treated before and she was struggling against him. Lawrence had her unable to move. He kept kissing her and moving on her and then she felt the penetration. Jennifer was no longer struggling she was just surviving to get through what was happening. She has grown complacent and he had continued to take what he wanted and to whisper his words of love and need into her ear as he took what belonged to him.

When he was done he had rolled over pulled the covers over his body and fallen asleep. Jennifer drug the sheet around her body and huddled against the headboard, the moment Lawrence in his sleep rolled over she gasped softly, got up and rushed out of his room to paused outside the door crying softly she called out for Jack. Ripping the expensive necklace from her throat she dropped it outside his room and rushed back to her room and to her shower, she wanted the shower off his touch, to make that feeling go away to feel clean and no matter how hard she rubbed, no matter how much soap she used she could not get the feeling of being soiled from her body.

Dressing she collapsed into her bed and slept fitfully. Then the dreams began and she was caught in a nightmare world of hell. She was with Jack and then Jack had become Lawrence. It had gone on and one until she awoke to Lawrence holding her. He had come to thank her for a night he would not soon forget. He had even offered the necklace back to her for a keep sake of their night together.

Jennifer had turned on him and accused him of raping her. That was a futile argument and Lawrence had accused her of seducing him with her cute way of offering champagne and wanting to be in his room because she was his wife. He had even fond her wedding ring and forced it back on her finger and told her she got off easy. That what a man and wife do on their wedding night is between them. He also had told her it was up to her to be happy in this marriage and in his way had threatened her.

Six week later Salem

Jennifer had escaped the explosion and the collapsed tunnels and made it back to Salem. She had come back changed in more ways than one. She had found intimacy with Jack was next to impossible and so much so that when they had taken a nice romantic trip to the cabin and he had gotten close to her she had a flash back and slapped him calling him a rapist. That had been the beginning of the end to their relationship. She had not intended on calling Jack a rapist. But a part of her could not tell him what had happened.

Now, she was two weeks late with her period and the most horrendous thought of all was filling her sweet soul. So, she had taken over the counter test and had received her answer. She was sick and now more withdrawn then ever. The only one she could confide in was Frankie. Frankie who had taken the extra bedroom in her loft apartment and was there with her through the roughest parts of her nightmares. She had a decision to make and she made it.


	3. The Clinic

The Clinic

Frankie walked Jennifer to the door of the clinic. He paused cupped her cheek, leaned over and kissed her forehead. "If you need me for anything Jen, you call me. You have the hotel number?" Jennifer looked down to her purse nodded her head and sighed. Frankie knew what this meant to her, she had a baby growing inside her and she had to make her final decision on whether or not she wanted to terminate her pregnancy. He knew she was conflicted but how could she go on with a constant reminder of what Lawrence had done?

She swallowed hard nodded nervously then turned and entered the clinic. She had to do this, she had no choice,, there as no way she could be tied to Lawrence Alamain, it was bad enough he was holding up their divorce under the grounds that they had consummated their marriage. She knew what that night had meant and it was not a loving exchange between a man and a woman it was forced and against her will. She had cried out repeatedly for him to stop and he had been relentless. He had been possessed accusing her of lying to him, and wanting her to say she wanted him.

She had tried to be so clever and buy time for Jack to arrive and rescue her. The plan had been to meet him in Lawrence's room and they would make their way out of the estate through the secret tunnels that could only be accessed through Lawrence's bedroom. Slipping out of the reception she had ended up in his bedroom. That was when he walked into the room where she had been waiting for Jack. How was she could she have thought he would be reasonable? He had been nothing but ruthless and determined to own her body and soul and that night he had taken what dignity she had left when he forced himself on her.

Now six weeks later, she was standing outside the abortion clinic. She was pregnant and it was Lawrence Alamain's child and she would be damned if she would carry his child and live with having to fight him on two fronts. She wanted Jack's child not Lawrence's. She had managed to keep this pregnancy secret from everyone except for Frankie. He had been there when she first started having morning sickness and growing ill at various smells or craving, the cravings had been driving her crazy.

It was not until she looked at the calendar and realized that she was six weeks late with her period and that could only mean one thing. She had gotten one of those home pregnancy tests and that had confirmed she was pregnant. Using an assumed name she had made an appointment with a doctor in Chicago to have her pregnancy confirmed. That day had been the second worst day of her life. She sat numb and in denial when the doctor beamed and spoke so excited for her. "Congratulations Mrs. Jones, you are pregnant. Now would you like to get started on your vitamins and set up your next appointment?"

She had shocked the doctor when she snapped and said no she needed the pregnancy terminated. Then she told the doctor what had happened and that this pregnancy was the direct result of a rape. She had been so numb she did not fully recall the words that were softly being uttered or the commiseration from the doctor on her behalf. All she could think of was she was pregnant by Lawrence Alamain and there was no way in hell she would let him know she carried his child.

He never loved her, his words had been said sincerely and his manner ha been accommodating but in the end he was a ruthless murderer and he had raped her. When she had left his office that day, she had the phone number and appointment to talk with the clinic that took care of unwanted pregnancies. She could not bring herself to say abortion. Her family was doctors that saved lives how would they feel if they knew their grand daughter, their daughter or sister was going to terminate a life? Not just any life but A small sweet innocent life. She had absently rubbed her stomach and sighed softly thinking about how much she was going against her nature to do this horrendous act.

Walking on stiff legs she walked to the counter and waited. The receptionist was on the phone, she had turned and looked around the neatly non-descript room that was sterile and uninviting. Why should this room be comfortable or caring, it was designed to be a temporary place to have women wait before they were called into the inner sanctum to be prepared for an abortion. The air smelled of sterile bleach and leather seats. She thought she could smell the fear that must have permeated the walls.

"Yes may I help you?" She was a young girl in a plane yellow looking scrub top and pants, her smile was plastic and her manner was surface friendly. She had a clip board sitting by her with forms on it and Jennifer had glanced to the name at the top and it was the name she had used to make this appointment.

"Yes, well um, I am Jennifer Jones, I have an appointment." The girl immediately lifted the clipboard and handed it to her.

"Fill out these forms and bring them back once you have them completed." Jennifer took the forms and walked stiffly back to a leather chair and sat sitting her purse on the floor. She glanced around and a part of her was not sure but she registered that there was a limo sitting out in front of the building. A panic that she had not felt in a long time filled her. Her eyes widen when she looked to the chauffer opening the door and he exited the limo and looked around. He looked angry.

Jennifer jumped up and rushed to the receptionist desk. "Excuse me is there a restroom close by?" She laid the clipboard on the counter and waited for her to buzz the door to the inside.

"Yes, down the hallway and to your right." She watched Jennifer disappear inside the door and it closed as the front door opened and three large men escorting a very handsome expensively dressed man walked into the room.

Jennifer rushed down the hallway and looked for a stairwell or an exit, she found the stairs halfway down the hallway and darted through the door and took the stairs two at a time rushing up them towards the rooftop.

Lawrence had Jennifer under surveillance since she returned to Salem. He was not about to let her out of his sight if he was to secure the Von Leuschner fortune. He had held up his divorce to Jennifer as long as he did not have access to those funds. He had been sitting in his office when Gregory had walked in with a look of concern written over his features. "What is it Gregory?

Lawrence's Office GenCon

Lawrence was going over the budget for GenCon and waited for his man to tell him what he needed to know. "Lawrence, I fear your little imposter had kept some important news from you." Gregory had taken a seat in front of Lawrence and waited for Lawrence to show an interest. He knew what he was about to impart was going to be a game changer in this game of cat and mouse he and Jennifer had been playing with Carly kept at the peripheral.

"Do go on Gregory what could our little Ms. Horton have done now that would be of interest unless it was to convince Dr. Manning to give me what I want." Lawrence had to admit she was a pretty trophy wife and did dress his arm nicely and she did give him some challenges when she found her backbone.

"Miss Horton had an appointment with a doctor's office in Chicago under an assume name." He liked playing out his hand and he knew this would somewhat interest Lawrence and he watched as Lawrence laid down the file he had been perusing.

"Really? And do tell why that would be important to me unless she had contracted some disease that will cost her life and then I shall briefly mourn her passing." Lawrence lifted his hand to cup his chin he knew that Gregory had more to impart and was taking his time so the impact of what he would say would obviously cause Lawrence either concern or elation.

"The doctor was an Obstetrics and Gynecologist doctor, primarily obstetrics. She used the name of Jennifer Jones and it would seem she had a pregnancy test done." Lawrence set forward and looked to Gregory.

"And the fact she may be pregnant should be of interest to me because?" He was waiting for the shoe to drop.

"She has kept this appointment a secret from everyone. Our man broke into the office and got her file." Gregory lifted the file he had carried into the room and laid it on the desk in front of Lawrence. "She was referred to an abortion clinic in Chicago. She has an appointment for this Friday. I think if you look at the notes the doctor made it will be of interest to you."

Lawrence took the file and opened it, he knew what he was about to read was going to make him angry but he had not realized how angry he was growing with each line he read. "So, she is pregnant with my child and she wants to terminate it because she is continuing with this ridiculous story that I raped her. I think we need to find Miss Horton and we will be leaving the country. I am not about to allow her to terminate my child's life."

Clinic Chicago

That had been a week ago. Keeping tabs on her had not been as easy as he had hoped. She had disappeared completely and no one including that insipient fool Deveraux had no idea where she had gone. He had watched carefully and he knew where she would be on the date she was to report to the clinic. So, he waited and sure enough she had shown up with Francois or Frankie as she called him. Well his little Jen was in for a rude awakening.

They had watched Frankie and her walk to the clinic from the subway. He had left her at the door and she had gone inside and that was when he had to make his move. They had advanced on the clinic. The receptionist never knew what hit her when his henchman had vaulted the desk and subdued her to the floor. He had seen Jennifer duck into the door when they approached, so now it was a matter of finding where she had run off. He had the rear exit covered so if she went out back she would be stopped.

"Not at the back door sir, we think she went into the stairwell, there is a basement and a rooftop exit, shall we cover both areas?"

Lawrence nodded, "Do not let her get away. Whatever you do don't strong arm her, she is carrying my child and I won't have that baby hurt." His two men darted into the stairwell, while one man stood at the front door of the clinic; he had turned the closed sigh and pulled down the blind locking the door. Nodding to Lawrence, he watched his boss walk to a chair and take a seat. "We wait now Joseph. Whatever you do, do not allow anyone into this clinic until I secure Mrs. Alamain."

Rooftop of Clinic

Jennifer felt her heart beating so loudly in her ears and she was in a panic. She had seen him and now she knew he knew she was pregnant. She looked around for a place to hide, peering over the side of the rooftop she saw the two men guarding the rear of the building. "Crap." She muttered softly, walking to the front of the building she saw his car and two men guarding the front of the building. "Damn." She looked around and noticed there was another rooftop a good three feet away from where she stood, she thought about it and decided to try it.

"Why not all I could do is fall and kill myself that has to be better than being around him." She took a running start and jumped landing hard on the other rooftop just as the door was breached and a man came into view. Ducking down she crawled to the door that was the exit to this rooftop. She found the door locked and groaned. Sitting with her back to the side of the door and from sight she waited, is she could wait long enough surely that thug on the other rooftop would leave and she could go back to the clinic. Looking around she saw another rooftop about the same distance as this one had been from the clinic.

Watching the thug leave through the door, she quietly made her way to the side of the building and saw a fire escape. Carefully she moved over the side of the building, found the ladder to the fire escape and slowly made her way down the side of the building. By the time she had made a her way to the bottom of the building she was shaking so badly she had to bend down and get her breath. "Okay, we have this." She muttered softly.

Looking around and feeling secure she walked to the end of the ally and paused, hearing something from behind she turned to see one of Lawrence's men rushing towards her, ducking out onto the sidewalk she was now cornered, looking right then left she turned and ran full force into a strong broad chest. A tight set of hands clamped down on her arms and a voice that had managed to drive fear into the core of her being.

Using that false sincere voice he spoke softly, "Hello sweetheart, going somewhere?" She looked up and seeing Lawrence in front of her she felt her world tilt and she collapsed into his arms. Lifting her he carried her to the limo. Laying her in the seat he crawled in behind her and ordered, "To the airport." Lawrence slid his body to her and lifted her head and placed it in his lap. He gently brushed her hair from her face smiling he looked down at the woman that had pretended to be someone she was not. "Foolish, foolish Jennifer. You always thought you were being so clever and you could never hide anything from me. You never learn do you?"

Alamain Private Corporate Jet

Jennifer felt her ears popping and the air around her had a different feel to it. Lifting her head she found she was in close quarters on a bench seat that had seatbelts. There were two around her body and she was confined. Sighing softly she looked to the man that must have brought her to this plane. "Please release me Lawrence, I must go to the restroom." He spun around in his swivel chair and smiled.

"Hello my love did you have a nice nap?" He stood and walked to where she had been secured; unbuckling the seatbelts he helped her to stand. "Here I thought our lives would take a different course and now what can I say. I fear that you won't get your wish and Jasper will loose out on a bride." Feeling the pressure being lifted from her body, Jennifer stood and walked quickly to the restroom. She had refused to take the bait and join him in his repartee. She chose to secure the door and take care of her self first.

Opening the door, she had washed her face and walked to a chair and sat down folding her arms over her breasts, which was a mistake they were sore another plus with being pregnant. Unfolding her arms she rested her hands in her lap and turned to look out the window. "Nothing to say?" He walked to her side and took the seat next to hers and lifted her hand and looked at the ring Jack had given her. Jennifer curled her fingers tightly shut to try and keep him from taking the ring. "You won't need this any more my dear. That is if you wish to deliver this child and give it to me, then we can see about letting you have your life back. For now you are tied to me."

He forcefully opened her fingers and slid the engagement ring off her finger. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the wedding band and slid it back onto her finger. "Now what shall we talk about since we have a very long flight." Jennifer looked down at the wedding band on her finger and felt a prickle of tears sting her eyes. "I know what you had planned to do Jennifer and let me tell you that is not what will happen from this point on, do I make myself understood?"

Jennifer wanted to rip the ring from her finger but to do so would invoke his anger and she was afraid of him. Jumping up from him she started to pass him and he watched as she tripped over his feet and fell backwards hitting her head against the table. For a moment there was a shock of bright lights and then darkness pervaded the area around her. Lawrence sprang forward attempting to catch her before she fell. He stooped to see her head was bleeding profusely. "Dear God! Gregory!"

Gregory had been co-piloting the plane in the closed cabin when he heard Lawrence yell, the security guard at the rear of the plane had also noted the distress in Lawrence's voice and he ran to the main cabin. "Lawrence?" Gregory walked slowly towards Lawrence sitting on the floor cradling Jennifer in his arms.

"We need to land, and get her to a medical facility now!" Gregory turned to return to the pilot's cabin. He was only gone a few moments when Lawrence felt the plane drop altitude and do a partial turn. Walking back into the main cabin he bent with a medical kit. Looking at the wound, Greogry opened the kit and brought out a wad of gaze, pressing it to her head he put Lawrence's hand over the gaze.

"Keep pressure here while I get the bigger medical bag from the back." Looking up at the security guard he nodded to the sofa, "Clear the sofa and get the blankets out of the overhead, we need to protect her body heat to keep her from going into shock." The guard moved quickly to do as he was instructed, clearing the pillows from the sofa and laying out one blanket and holding the other to cover Jennifer once they were ready to move her. "Lawrence, when we move Jennifer, I will need you to hold her head and keep her neck as straight as possible. I will lift her feet and the guard will support the middle, we must be very careful as we move her to the sofa seat."

Together the three lifted the small woman and gently walked her to the sofa and laid her on the sofa seat. Lawrence and the guard stepped back. "I want to make sure the baby is not harmed." Gregory placed a support around Jennifer's neck and bandaged her forehead applying a pressure bandage to the wound. He knew that Lawrence had not caused this injury; he was too concerned for his child to have done anything so foolish.

Covering Jennifer he turned to Lawrence. "You might wish to change before we land Lawrence. We will be landing in Atlanta and they have an ambulance standing by awaiting our arrival. "Once we arrive, they will be escorted to the nearest medical center. I am concerned about this because she has not regained consciousness."

Jennifer moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open and she stared blankly around the room. "Good, she is coming out of it, I need you to go change we will be landing in about ten minutes." Lawrence nodded turned looking down at his expensive Italian suit now ruint with the blood that had soaked through his suit coat to his shirt. Walking into the dressing area, he pulled a suit and shirt from the closet and laid it across the small bed in the sleeping quarters. A part of him was worried about the baby but another part of him was worried about Jennifer.

Changing quickly he opened the door to the announcement to fasten seatbelts the plane was going to be landing. Lawrence walked to the chair next to the sofa and looked at the woman that laid on the sofa with her gaze fixed to the ceiling and unstaring into space. Gregory had sat next to Jennifer and was looking at her with a degree of concern, gone was that smug self satisfied look of triumph was gone. He gently held her hand in his hand and stroked back the blood soaked hair from her face. "We will be landing soon my dear. I know it hurts but you must lie still."

The soft voice that was somewhat filled with fear responded softly, "All right." She closed her eyes, it blocked out the bright light that was affecting her vision. The feel of the wheels going down and locking into place was felt and heard and the skidding sound of the wheels making touch down echoed through the silence in the cabin. The plane slowly decreased speed and rolled to a slower pace to a side ramp. The security officer opened the door and two attendants from the ambulance entered the plane with bags and a backboard.

Moving quickly to Jennifer they secured her on the backboard and carried her off the plane to the awaiting ambulance. Lawrence followed behind them and looked around and saw the limo that Gregory must have ordered. Gregory walked with Lawrence to the open door of the limo, "Follow the ambulance." Lawrence ordered then slid into the car. Gregory signaled the security team to keep back media and onlookers.

Lawrence looking withdrawn and pensive absently watched the passing scenery that was Atlanta as it whizzed past his window. "How bad do you think it was Gregory?" He knew Gregory had some medical training when he was in the service. He watched the red and blue lights on the ambulance flick overhead and the wail of the siren as they made their way through traffic. Watching anxiously the Ambulance pulled under the canopy of the Atlanta medical center.

"I am not sure Lawrence, you go on in, I will take care of the admittance information and the media if they show up. I thought I saw one of the local stations there trying to get shots of them unloading Jennifer from the airplane."

Lawrence nodded, and walked as if he owned the place directly to the gurney that was holding Jennifer and stood next to her watching the paramedics as they worked on securing her to the backboard and the gurney. "I am her husband and will go with you." She looked curiously from the attendants to the man that had just proclaimed himself as her husband. A slight frown formed over her features and she closed her eyes tightly.

Lawrence followed the gurney through the pneumatic doors and heard one of the triage nurses call, "Take her to trauma bay 1. We will need x-rays and a CT. She was looking at the doctor who nodded his affirmation as he issued out orders. The team followed the gurney into the trauma bay and Lawrence was stopped at the entrance. "Give us a few minutes Mr. Alamain and then you can join your wife. You might wish to tell the doctor how this happened." She closed the sliding doors on him walking towards Jennifer now being transferred to the bed.

Lawrence pushed the door opened.

"Before you do x-rays you need to know she is pregnant about six weeks." He looked with concerned to the startled look on Jennifer's face then the confusion that was beginning to become a permanent part of her features.

The nurse nodded, "Mr. Lacoste phoned ahead and told us of the situation she fell and hit her head on the stationary table in the main area of your jet, she was unconscious for about two minutes and lost quite a bit of blood and that she was about six weeks pregnant. We will take very good care of her and you can see her in about ten minutes." She stepped over and slid the door shut again.

Lawrence watched them close the curtains over the door and stepped back silently fuming. Had this been his country he would not have to wait in the hallway like some street urchin or beggar. Dr. Kindle walked to Lawrence. "Mr. Alamain if you will come this way we will make you more comfortable and let you in just as soon as we do what we need to do to make your wife comfortable."

"You understand that I am on a very tight schedule and we must have her fixed up enough that I can take her to my country?" He followed the doctor down the hallway to the doctor's lounge. "I want my own physician to handle her recuperative care."

Kindle nodded and looked appropriately respectful. "Yes, we were given all the particulars by your man Mr. Lacoste. Now if you will just relax in here, when she can have visitors in her room. I will come get you. I believe Mr. Lacoste is taking care of all other details in the central waiting room." The doctor turned and left Lawrence to sit in the comfortable and pleasant lounge.


	4. The accident

Chapter 4

Lawrence picked an imaginary piece of lint from his pant leg, crossed his leg and then folded his hands in his lap and took on that cold calculated look to hide the fact he was worried the baby may have been damaged. This pregnancy had put a different slant on his marriage to Jennifer but then again, he was enjoying watching her squirm under his direct gaze each time he was close to her. She would have made him the perfect wife. Things had not worked out between him and Carly so he was ready to settle for Jennifer as Katarina as long as he got what he wanted.

He had planned for his father's sake to keep the sham of his marriage up until his father's death. It was unfortunate that he had died in the cave in at his estate near the mountains. Now he lived in another estate house near the ocean and he could be happy there with Jennifer as long as she cooperated with him and his plans and did not get in his way. Looking up at the entrance of a very pretty nurse that smiled and nodded to him he in return gave her a bored look until she said, "Mr. Alamain you can go see your wife now. She is being stitched up and the doctor will tell you what he found."

Lawrence stood bowed to her and gave her a cursory smile walking past her to the hallway he saw Gregory standing outside the exam room. "Gregory?" He halted as Gregory put a hand on his arm.

"Lawrence a word if you please, there is a new development."

"Not the baby I hope?" He looked concerned his gaze darting to the open doorway and the doctor standing over Jennifer stitching up her head.

"Your daughter is fine Lawrence, she is safe in her mother's womb. It is Jennifer."

Lawrence was getting annoyed. "She will cooperate or I will punish her." He had dropped his voice and tucked his tie when what Gregory told him next made him smile.

"She will cooperate Lawrence and it is better than we could have hoped. She has lost all memories of her entire life. She has no idea of whom she is or was so you can mold her to what you want." Gregory smiled and it was an evil and triumphant smile as he watched the realization of what he had just said flood over Lawrence.

"Really, well perhaps it is time I introduced myself to my wife. However, I think it best we keep this as a marriage between Jennifer and Lawrence, I don't want to confuse too many people. Shall we?" He stepped past Gregory and walked to the door and looked at the lovely woman on the exam bed. "Well doctor will we be ready to leave soon?" He walked over and bent over to kiss her cheek looking at the confusion that was written in her eyes and that was more pleasing than the abject fear she used to show when in his presence.

"I am sorry who are you?" She asked with a hint of curiosity. She took in his profile, the devilishly dark handsome and dangerous looks. His gaze held nothing but tenderness as he looked at her and then a hurt look.

"My darling wife, I am your husband Lawrence Alamain and you are my wife, Jennifer Alamain and this . . . " he laid his hand over her stomach, "Is our child that we made together on our wedding night." He smiled lovingly into her confused gaze.

"Mr. Alamain as I was explaining to your wife, that she suffered a hard hit to her head and there was some swelling to her brain, when you get home you will want to monitor that. I would suggest she not be allowed to sleep for at least the next six hours and she should be kept quiet and comfortable on her flight home."

"We have a bedroom on the plane she can rest in there undisturbed and once we get home we shall have her transported to my home where my personal physician will attend to her and if she needs a specialist then we shall have one come and see to her needs."

"Very good, the baby is fine, the problem was there was enough of an impact to her head that it caused the brain to vibrate and it shook the spinal cord that it rests on so that gave her a concussion as well as some like I said before minor brain swelling. Her memory is affected and I am not so sure for how long. She did suffer some minor damage to the area that will affect her eye sight from time to time so I would say no driving for at least thirty days or until she is released by your personal physician." He snipped the thread, put a small bandage over her forehead and stepped back.

"Those should come out in a week there will be only a minor scar in her hair line and not noticeable on that lovely face of yours young lady you are very lucky this could have been so much more serious and in the future watch where you are walking that way you won't be tripping and injuring yourself." He shook Lawrence's hand and turned one more time to the open innocence written on Jennifer's confused face. "You take care of her Mr. Alamain you are a lucky man."

Lawrence was reminded of the day he had married Jennifer and had taken her hand in his and turned to the guests to announce he was a lucky man. He smiled widely, "Yes, Doctor I am very much aware of how lucky I am and now she is going to give me an heir to our fortune." The nurse walked in with a wheel chair and helped Jennifer from the exam bed to the wheel chair. Pushing her out of the room they headed to the limo waiting for them outside the emergency room.

Lawrence deftly lifted her tiny form from the chair and sat her in the car, turning he waited for Gregory to enter. Following Gregory into the car he sat back unbuttoned his jacket and watched Jennifer with a contemplative look on his face. "Gregory, we will be requiring new clothing for my lovely bride. Some that will work for now while she is not showing and then maternity clothing for later." Gregory nodded and made a note.

"I am sure you will want the master suite prepared for your arrival as well?" He looked over to Jennifer and had noted that since they entered the car that she had turned away from them and was watching the passing scenery that was Atlanta as they drove towards the airport. He had also noted that Lawrence had not taken his gaze from her either. "Lawrence?"

Lawrence looked away and nodded. "Yes, she will be sharing my bedroom with me. I want our wedding album laid out so she can see our wedding pictures and pictures of us from the various balls we had attended in New York and in Alamaina. I want guards doubled around the house as well. You might also find her a personal maid once we arrive. I want her comfortable and ready to accept her position as my wife."

Gregory had anticipated what would be needed and was already ten steps ahead of him. "Already done Lawrence and I have anticipated that there would be news media being overly curious and we have a private hanger awaiting our boarding there. So we will not use the main terminal area to enter the airport. We also have security in place."

Lawrence nodded slowly, "Sweetheart are you feeling well enough now my dear?" He had tried to get Jennifer's attention and he watched her turn and smile. She slowly nodded her head and grew pale.

"Oh I guess I had better not do that." She chuckled softly and closed her eyes. "Please forgive me but I don't remember you or our friend and I feel at a disadvantage. You said my name was Jennifer Alamain?" She shifted around in her seat so she could look at him. "That I am your wife and we were married about seven weeks ago?"

Lawrence turned on the charm and nodded and then spoke gently and tenderly, "Our wedding was on November 2, which was your twenty-fifth birthday my dear. It was made so much more special for the both of us because that date represents the day you were born and the day we sealed our families' trust." He stopped so he would not reveal that she had married him as Katarina Von Leuschner. He was married to Jennifer Horton but she would never know she was a Horton as long as he could keep that information from her.

"I suppose I need some time to adjust to this, it is all so new and I am afraid that I don't know you or your friend." She had apologized to him and it was so sweet and sincere that he smiled and spoke with tenderness he had practiced for a very long time.

"My darling, I will along with Gregory will do everything in our power to help you try to bring back all your memories. I can only pray that you do not reject me as your husband without giving me a chance to show you how much we loved one another." He watched her hand tense as she thought about what a marriage to this man meant and it secretly pleased him. He still had control even with her amnesia.

Jennifer sighed relaxed her hand and spoke softly aware that Gregory was taking this all in. "I hope you understand that what you say we shared is not a part of whom I am now. I am sorry I don't remember you or our marriage. I don't remember me and I hope you will allow me time to become accustom to us?" She looked up and the pain that filled her eyes actually caught him by surprise and his features relaxed. He felt Gregory shift next to him and saw the look of victory etching its way with that smile across his face.

"I expect nothing and hope that as we are together we will become friends, then if it is what you wish lovers and husband and wife once again." His words were laced with the velvety smooth tones of his faux sincerity and the smile he used to accent it only allowed Jennifer to believe he was truly a very good man. He watched her blush at the thoughts of them becoming lovers and instinctively she laid her hand over her stomach and looked down. A look of wonder filled her when she felt the tiniest bit of movement and she glowed with the look of love.

Gregory and Lawrence saw the look of wonder that filtered into her eyes and the soft smile that edged her lips. Lawrence had never seen this look from her before now and he was touched. He was not heartless, he knew he had been demanding and cruel to her and he was outraged that she accused him of rape on their wedding night. He did not even recall the initial contact, they had been drinking champagne and she had been so terribly sweet and so utterly beautiful in her wedding gown. He did have to admit at first he thought he had seen Carly instead of Jennifer that night but not later when he tried to kiss her and she pulled away. He had become angry with her and wanted her to want him.

He wanted her to love him and she had invited his advances with her sweet words of wanting to be there with him. What else could she mean by saying those words? It was only when she had pushed him away from the kiss he had become angry. Why was she running so hot and cold to him did she not realize how much he wanted her? He had to consummate this marriage so she could not back out and ask for an annulment. If she wanted to change the game plan at a later date he would have her locked into marriage by the fact they had sex.

How was he to know that one time would lead to this, she sitting across from him appearing to be a willing partner to his wishing to renew their marriage and she was carrying his child? Now all he had to do was keep those nosey, meddling members of Salem's community of wanting to come to her rescue and take her and his child away from him. It was unfortunate he had been cultivating a relationship with Kimberly Brady and that had been growing fairly heated. He smiled thinking of that one passionate night of romance with Kimberly in his bed. At least that was then and this was now.

He had to admit with a child growing in her belly Jennifer had become more beautiful than he had remembered even o their wedding night. Then she was a pawn in the game of Alamain vs. Von Leuschner. A very vulnerable but desirable pawn and now he had a second chance to right a few wrongs he made in his last play of that game. Now he was going to go about this as it should have been had Carly not run away from him. They had played at their game so beautifully while she was in finishing school in Switzerland and she had made friends with her roommates Jennifer Rose Horton. They had become so close to one another that they had bought friendship rings together.

He was older he had been patient and he had made it a point to get to know Katarina, but then she disappeared and she took another name and the time of their marriage was growing closer. That was when he found Francois and he found Jennifer two of the most important people in her life. If he could not have Katarina he would take Jennifer, after all Jennifer had willingly played the martyr for her friend and pretended to be Katarina why not make her play it out to the end.

That had been his mistake. He should have accepted that Carly ne' Katarina could be manipulated if he put pressure on Jennifer and Francois. He could pull her strings easily obtain what he wanted and have a wife at his side. He smiled watching her study her look to her belly. "I find it hard to believe that in a few months I shall be big as a house and ready to bring life into this world." She looked up flushed with the love she had for her baby. He again felt something deep within him stir and pull at his consciousness. She really was sweet and had just tried to help her friend.

"Together Jennifer we will have a child and see that child protected and well cared for and loved." He smiled and Jennifer only saw the sweet tenderness of that smile. Lawrence was too well practiced to allow his own feelings be more involved in any unnecessary emotions. He watched her lean back against the seat and close her eyes. "You cannot sleep my dear, the doctor said you must stay awake a little longer." Jennifer nodded and sighed softly.

"I will try it is hard, I feel tired and I am in some pain but I will stay awake Lawrence." She smiled a genuine smile and glanced shyly to him. "I am sorry I don't remember us. Perhaps in the next six hours you could tell me of our life how we met and how we fell in love and when we got married?" She was trying to fit this life together. Obviously he or she was very wealthy and they could afford private planes and limousines. So, their child would be born into a privilege class.

"You were born a countess and I a duke, our families were old families and at your birth, my father Leopold Alamain signed a pact with your family that we would be wed on your twenty-fifth birthday. He gave your family a coin as a token of that pledge and together we would unite our families."

Jennifer felt an inkling of familiarity with the name Leopold and she sighed and smiled, "Poldie?" She turned to look at Lawrence and saw him tense and then Gregory nodded.

"Yes Jennifer you called him Poldie because he asked you too." Gregory was going to give Lawrence time to recover his composure. She had hit a nerve remembering his father's pet name for those that loved him. Jennifer saw the pain that filtered into his dark eyes and they grew distant with a memory of his father.

"I am so sorry Lawrence, I am so sorry you lost your father. I can almost see him a man with dark hair, dark eyes and a mustache that curled at his lips when he smiled." It was the barest of a memory but one she had thought she cherished when she thought of her father in law. She had slid over to sit next to him and reached for his hand and curled her other hand over his hand. It was a strong hand with perfectly groom fingernails, soft from no real hard labor mostly from business end of running his company. She looked at their hands together and for this moment it seemed right.

He watched her hand in his hand and her bent head looking down at their hands held together. He gently curled his fingers into her delicate hand and smiled. "Thank you my love. It means a lot to me that you at least remember a part of our life together." She looked up and knew that if she had married him and remembered his father then what he was saying must be true.

"Lawrence was it strictly an arranged marriage? Did we love one another?" She looked a little worried about the arranged marriage part and studied him with his chin tucked and watching their hands. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"We both had pasts Jennifer, you had a lover before me and well I was hardly celibate. I knew our marriage would be approaching soon so I sent Werner Bayer to find you and bring you to New York." He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed his lips to her hand curled into his and looked at her over the top of their linked hands. "When we finally met it was at my embassy where we made our formal announcement of our impending marriage. "

Jennifer felt another flicker of that night, she remembered how intimated the surroundings had been. How she had walked down this red carpet to stand with the Ambassador and Gregory and her heart was racing when they announced Lawrence Alamain. When he had stepped into the room Jennifer felt over whelmed. She was curious and reasoned it was because she was going to tie her life to his and she did not know him. He lifted her hand and kissed it and then she presented him with the coin and he had announced their engagement in his homeland. Again it was just a flicker so what he was telling her had to be the truth.

"But did we love one another later?" she looked at their hands and then to his face and saw him smile and in that moment Jennifer thought her heart would melt in that smile. She blushed and lowered her gaze to her stomach and sighed.

"We grew to respect one another Jennifer and then we found that on our wedding day we had grown a tenderness that was disguised as love. I was not about to take advantage of you until you were ready to accept me but you surprised me in my bedroom. We drank champagne and discussed our future as husband and wife. You were so sweet and naïve and well we made love and consummated our marriage that night."

Jennifer furrowed her brow, now that was the part she was not sure she remembered. She vaguely recalled a wedding and then there was a meeting in his room from there her memory grew hazy. "We had a lot of visitors that arrived at my estate and they were there to play mischief. They were misguided and thought that they needed to rescue you from me and help you escape your obligation to bind our families together."

Jennifer closed her eyes and tried to remember this part all she did recall was a man and his face seemed familiar and the name Jasper kept niggling at the back of her mind. Then there was another but she could not quite bring his image into her mind and she was afraid at that moment when she thought about those two men. "Jasper?" She said absently then looked to Gregory who nodded.

"Yes, he was responsible for the death of Lawrence's father and many others my dear. He was misguided and driven and had taken an unhealthy interest in you. That was when Lawrence had to leave his Estate in the mountains and move you and he to the Coast and place more guards around the house. Unfortunately, I feel you were feeling trapped and you had decided to take a trip to see Lawrence in New York and well unfortunately on your way home you fell and injured yourself."

Lawrence smiled, "Yes, and now you are here, our baby is safe and soon we will be back in my country and you will be safe once again and under the care of my doctor." He lifted her hand again and kissed her knuckles. "Safe with me in our home my love. Where you belong and perhaps once you are safely there you may start to regain your memory and remember us. I promise to give you all the time you need to do just that my love." He spoke so tenderly that Jennifer had no other recourse but to believe him.

Unconsciously she lift his arm and slid in next to him to feel his arm draped over her shoulder and around her securing her next to his body. Closing her eyes she sighed deeply and curled into him and felt for the first time since she awoke secure. The feelings were right so what he had been telling her must be the truth. Lawrence glanced down at the content look on her face then glanced to Gregory and both men exchanged a look of triumph. This could work out after all.

The stretch limo pulled into the private hanger and from the distance a paparazzi with a camera started shooting pictures of those exiting the limo. He was cursing softly because he could not get anything more than a blurred picture of the blond that exited with Lawrence Alamain. They had rushed her from the limo up the stairs and into the plane before he could get a clear shot. Sighing softly he wondered if he could doctor the picture and sell it to one of the rags. He knew of one paper that might pay a little more and that was the Spectator. Jack Deveraux had offered money for anything on Alamain and now he had something, he just needed to doctor the picture up a little.

Lawrence escorted Jennifer to the sleeping area of the plane and made her comfortable on the bed. He watched her as she curled into the pillow pulling the satin sheets around her body and watched him with a smile. "So when did you know you loved me did we fall in love about the same time?"

He laughed softly and then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We discovered each other by accident. I think it was right before our wedding I had arranged a intimated dinner for the both of us in my home. We had arrived with your nanny Cicely Smyth, and she had gone back home and that left you and me to finally get to know one another."

Here he hedged a little. "We dined by candle light and danced by the pool under the moonlight and I looked into your eyes and I saw in you my children Jennifer and you saw me for the first time as your husband and the father of those children. I think then we discovered we had something a little deeper for the both of us." He watched her smile almost seeing this lie as the truth and she nodded.

"I can see that Lawrence." She closed her eyes for a moment and she could almost picture what he was saying as the truth. A part of her was tired and she wanted to sleep. Feeling him crawl into bed next to her he gathered her close to him and held her against his body and it made Jennifer's heart race. Relaxing against him she sighed softly. "Thank you Lawrence." She whispered softly as she snuggled into him. Lawrence looked down at her and smiled, she was so vulnerable in his hold and that was exactly how he intended to keep her.


	5. The Lies Begin

Chapter 5

Aboard Alamain Private Jet

"Jennifer you cannot go to sleep, you have another hour to stay awake to keep you safe, so you should not allow yourself to get too comfortable." He had buried his nose into her hair and wrinkled his nose. The antiseptic smell of her hair was indicative of how the aids had tried to clean the blood from her body before she was released. "Perhaps we should try and put you in the shower and get you cleaned up and I would be happy to help you wash your hair my dear." He was so tender sounding and so manipulative. She lifted her chin peering at him over her shoulder. She studied the look on his fce and there was that tenderness she had slightly recalled in the deepest recesses of her memories.

She rolled to her back and looked into his eyes and there was nothing there for her to read that would indicate he was being anything other than sincere. She lifted her hand and looked at the wedding band on her hand a figment of a memory flashed before her mind. She was standing in a bedroom, a very luxurious and beautifully appointed bedroom. She had been wearing a red long tailcoat and she was looking at her image in the mirror and then she lifted her hand and looked at the wedding band on her hand. "I suppose I would feel better. Does this plane have a shower?" She was curious and he nodded and smiled.

"I had this jet especially made for my long travels between my country and the United States, I had it designed shortly after we married because I thought you would be taking trips back to your family. However my dearest one, the last of your family passed away not long ago." He sounded sadden and filled with concern for her feelings hearing this information. "So you won't have any reason to go back. That is unless you chose to travel with me." He kissed her forehead taking care to not hurt her injured head.

Jennifer was feeling a little shy and she was sad she had no family to talk to or reference her life before Lawrence. Allowing him to help her stand she was a little unsteady as he helped her off the bed. Holding her against his body he found he was enjoying this part of his marriage to his little impostor. Using a steady hand he guided her to the door that lead to a comfortable compact shower area. "Oh my Lawrence, this is big enough for two but . . . " She flushed looking at him and then the shower. "You can't possibly help me shower unless you . . ." She blushed again looking down at the bloodied blouse and pants she wore.

Lawrence chuckled, "My dear, I had planned to join you to hold you up and lather your hair and wash your body only, unless you decide you wish more from me. Surely as the daughter of a formerly famous surgeon, you cannot be embarrassed about the naked body?" He chuckled softly as he gently unbuttoned her top and edged the blouse off her shoulders. She felt her bra being undone and then it slipped to the floor. She looked him in the eyes and saw the smoldering look of want and need burning just below the surface.

Being bold Jennifer slid his jacket off and let it drop to the floor, then she slowly unbutton his shirt and slid her fingers up to the shoulders and watched it slide off his shoulders and he smiled as his gaze held her gaze. She unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops and her fingers began to fumble with his pants and he pushed her hands away and undid her pants then held her with one hand as he took her pants off and threw them in the corner of the room. Jennifer stood a little awkwardly in her panties and looked around at the mess they had made divesting each other of their clothing.

Lawrence unsnapped and unzipped his pants and they slid off his hips to pool around his feet and he stepped out of his pants. "Do you want me to help you with your panties?" He smiled and there was lust and mischief dancing in his gaze. She lowered her lashes and smiled shyly.

"I think if I bend over I will probably get dizzy." Her words had been so soft he had bent close to her face and could feel the warmth of her breath against his cheek. With fingers that gentled he edged the panties down and let them fall and pool at her feet. He smiled and let his own fingers slide to his shorts and began to inch them down and fall to his feet. He reached to pull her close to him so she could step out of her panties and she felt his immediate arousal.

He was enjoying the way her cheeks colored when she was in such an intimate position. "Now, shall we allow the water to heat?" He smiled and led her back into the close confines of the shower. He was pressed against her soft pliable body and had she not been so severely injured he would have been tempted to pressure her into having sex. The spray of the warm water washed over them both and she felt him lather the soap into her hair taking care to avoid getting soap in the wound and around the large knot that had formed on her head.

He watched her close her eyes and guide her to stand with her back to him. He felt he was superior to her by how he towered over her, her head came to his shoulders and he could easily wrap his arms around her body. He gently glided the soap sponge over her silky body pausing for a moment to allow his sudsy covered palm to cover the flat of her stomach. He smiled. "Soon, that will begin to swell and we will feel the baby kick. The doctor says it will be a girl. Have you considered girls names?"

He felt her nipples taunt with the lather he smoothed over her beginning to burgeon breasts. He allowed his hands to glide seductively over her breasts and then turning her he gently bathed her face. She looked up into his dark smoldering gaze and smiled. "I can see how we must have fallen in love with each other. You are so gentle and kind." She sighed and laid her head against his wet chest.

She was so sweet and desirable. He tested the waters with her by lifting her leg up to press the inside of her knee to his hip, positioning himself for entry and he waited for her to protest, she smiled and he felt she had with that smile invited him to continue. With the utmost care he gently entered her to hear a soft gasp and then he lifted her and turned pressing her into the wall of the shower. He began to move slowly, lifting his chin he dropped his lips to hers and kissed her deeply and surprisingly he felt her throw her arms around his neck and hold onto him as he continued to move inside her.

"Oh my god! Jennifer you are so tight, hot and wet!" He whispered in her ear as he moved and felt her try to match his moves with her hips working against him allowing him to drive himself deeper inside her. The steam from the shower was beginning to form condensation on the walls and their bodies were working with the flow of the water. Jennifer gasped out and he felt her nails bite into his back, which only ignited his need for her more and his actions became more frantic as he sought released into her body. "Jennifer my god! I am coming my love, I am coming!" He grabbed her by the wet cheeks of her butt and pulled her against him hard as he released.

Panting hard against her neck he gently set her down on the floor of the shower then laid his head against the wall pulling her close to his body, from the depths of his heart he spoke the first true words he had ever known. "Jennifer, I love you." He whispered against her neck kissing the throbbing artery against her neck. She had been so quiet he had to push back and look down. There he saw her eyes closed and she had a soft smile edging her lips. Without realizing it she had replied to his declaration of love. "I love you too Jack."

He accepted it for the moment, he was now more determined than ever to make sure the next time she made her declaration of love it would be his name she would call out. Feeling challenged he let it slide because at this moment he realized she had no idea of what she had just said. Picking her up, he walked from the shower and covered her with a large bathing sheet and began to with extreme tenderness towel her dry. Lawrence was now determined that he would make this marriage work and if he had to isolate her from all those from her past then so be it.

Handing her a smaller towel he let her dry her hair, while he fished out some clean clothing. Gregory as usual had purchased her some clothing while they were in Atlanta. Finding a clean pair of panties, bra and shirt, he laid them on the bed. Taking a clean pair of pants from the case that had been carefully stored in the closet he smiled. "I thought you would like to be comfortable while you slept. We took up the better part of an hour to take that shower my love. So now you can sleep if you wish. We have another ten hours until we get to my country."

Jennifer sighed softly and crawled onto the bed, pulling on her panties and slipping the shirt over her head, she left the bra with her pants. "This would be more comfortable." She curled over onto her side and closed her eyes. "I am tired." She spoke softly. He had slipped on his boxers and t-shirt then crawled into bed next to her and cuddled up against her back, running his hand over her hip to lay his palm against the flat of her stomach he closed his eyes and smiled. "Sleep sweet my love. When we arrive in Alamaina, we will have you checked out by my doctor and then take the helicopter to our home." He kissed her neck and felt her relax against his body. He waited until he heard the slow easy breathing and knew she was asleep.

Sliding from the bed he dressed turned to look at his figure in the mirror on the door then peered over at the woman sleeping in the bed. He smiled watching her. It was a victorious smile and one of triumph he would have laughed out loud but that would have awakened her. He now had everything and his father would have been proud of him. "We will have a daughter father, a daughter that will help carry on our line. If I play this right, I will give you a grandson too!" His thoughts filled him with power and looking on this woman filled him with need.

Brushing his palms over his suit jacket he turned and walked from the bedroom area of the plane carefully closing the door quietly behind him. Gregory looked up from the file folder on his desk. Smiling he spoke softly, "Everything has been arranged. There are servants buying clothing, the rooms are being prepared and a nursery set up. I have arranged for Doctor Harmon to meet us at the hospital once we land, he will have a team standing by to check her out and the baby. I would imagine you will find an opare' for her once the baby is born or will you be sending her back to Salem and keeping the baby?"

Gregory noticed Lawrence appeared thoughtful and quiet. "No she will remain with me and our child. A girl needs her mother to help her grow in life and guide her and no other would be a better mother than Jennifer. I have decided that we will not be divorces after all. I want another child with Jennifer and perhaps this one shall be a boy." He sat across from Gregory and watched him peer at Lawrence with curiosity.

"Are you now starting to fall for the woman that accused you of rape and tried to abort your child?" Gregory was sounding sarcastic with his observations. He sat back to study Lawrence and noted there was something different about him.

"Gregory, you worry too much. I have just built an air tight case against her to prevent her from every trying to prosecute me for rape. We made love in the shower and I have it on film." He smiled and looked at the sudden light of appreciation that graced his friend's face. "She would become the one that cries wolf if she tried to accuse me of raping her on our wedding night which fortunately for me resulted in the child she carries now. No Jennifer is good mother material. She is obviously very beautiful and makes a wonderful decoration for my arm. I also find her very entertaining for my bed." He smiled thinking of how they made love earlier.

"What of Katarina? Do you no longer have any feelings for her?" Gregory purred when he asked him about the one that had gotten away. He carefully studied the body language of his old friend. He noted Lawrence did not tense his body as he used to when Katarina's name as mentioned. He did not curl his fingers into a fist, or did he frown. Instead he remained relaxed and a smiled, something Gregory did not expect.

"Falling for Jennifer? " He tilted his head and thought about it. "I could easily fall in love with Jennifer. She is the epitome of what every man searches for when he wants a mother for his children and to build an empire with her at his side. The Jennifer that was with us at the Estate Poldie, no I would not have wanted her. She was unwilling, like a scared rabbit ready to bolt and she was too wrapped up in Deveraux" He pushed himself up from the chair and walked over to the desk. Taking his fingertips he pushed the various files around on he desk while he slid his hand into his pants pocket.

Gregory watched Lawrence closely and could tell he was collecting his thoughts. "That Jennifer would see me pushed off a cliff but was afraid of me enough to do what I wanted to a point. Then the spirited part of her would surface when she had Jack guiding her. She was far more pliable without his interference." He picked up a file opened it and glanced at the correspondence inside. "This Jennifer is loving, nurturing and wants attention from me even welcomes it. This is the Jennifer I would have preferred to have at my side and now she will help me build my empire. She carries a daughter that I can easily pledge to another powerful family and if I am lucky, perhaps give me a son to take over the Alamain name and legacy."

"Sound like to me Lawrence you are falling in love with this Jennifer. Is that really what you want to do?" He pushed another file towards Lawrence, laying the file he held in his hand down he lifted the other file and opened it peering at its contents studying the pages inside, flipping them up to look through the entire file. Lawrence reached for a pen and signed off on three pages in the file Gregory had just handed him.

"I would like to find love again Gregory, I would hope you would encourage this relationship now that I am to be a father." He set the file down and took the next file. Before opening it he smiled, "Tell Del Toro no deal unless he wants to sweeten the deal with the offer of that thousand acres on the north shore of his country, go ahead with the merger with the Spectator, I think I would like to see Jack Deveraux dance at the end of my blade again once I make my position known to him. And an endowment to Salem's Hospital in the memory of Jennifer Rose Horton" He smiled thinking of how that would affect others once the word got out that Jennifer had died in the abortion clinic.

Gregory smiled, "I believe that is about to happen. If I am correct and our men will contact me the minute the explosion is set and goes off. We planned it for when Francois would be arriving to pick up Jennifer and that should be . . ." He lifted his arm drawing his wrist up to look at his watch. ". . . in about one half hour."

Chicago Abortion Clinic

Frankie took the Metra system to the 34th street depot. Stepping out he began his four-block walk to the side street that housed the abortion clinic. He had felt uncomfortable leaving Jen alone he had gone back to the hotel to wait for her call and when he did not get it he grew concerned. He had received word from the two men he had hired that Alamain had been seen in the area. Frankie rushed towards the clinic just in time to watch the occupants of the clinic standing in the street, inside there was a fire and then a huge explosion that rocked the area and sent those outside falling to the ground. The fire trucks pulled up and began to disperse those in the street and started looking the area over.

Frankie frantically searched the crowd. Not seeing Jennifer he rushed forward and began shouting "Jennifer! Jennifer! Jennifer!" Stopping to look at the receptionist he grabbed her and demanded, "Where is Jennifer Jones! Did she get out?" He was trembling with the fear of what had happened and had not seen Jennifer.

The girl was so befuddled all she could do was shake her head. "No, she was still in exam room five when we had to evacuate." Turning to the doctor she nodded to him. "He was going in to do the procedure when the fire alarm went off, he tried to get to the room but by the time he got there the room was so entailed with flames that . . ." She began to cry, "She did not answer him. We think she succumbed to the smoke that filled the room and we just could not get to her!"

Frankie shouted, "NO!" Turned and rushed towards the totally consumed building. He was shouting for her "Jennifer! Jennifer!" An officer watching the boy try to go into the crime scene area rushed after him and jerked him back.

"What is wrong with you? Are you crazy? You can't go in there!"

Three firemen exited the building wearing their smoke gear and covered in fire resistant coats and pants. Just as they arrived out the building another explosion ripped through the three-storied building. The sound of the explosion, and the now damaged structure began to fold in on itself and fall in a heap of smoke, brick and burning wood. Frankie, the officer, and the three firemen that had just exited the building shoved everyone down and covered them with their bodies. The one fireman covered his head as did his buddy. A platoon of firemen rushed forward as soon as the debris quit falling around the fallen ones and began to drag them back.

The one fireman that had covered his body over Frankie and the officer checked them for damage and found they were scratched and bruised. Sitting on his haunches he put his facemask between his legs and hung his head. Hanging his head he glanced to the officer.

"We were coming out to get the bomb squad. We found a body in Exam Room marked five. That is where we had found the secondary bomb. We were coming out to secure the building when the second explosion leveled the building. If that is the one that went off there won't be much left of that body for identifying purposes." The officer pushed himself up and looking over to the newly arriving officers and firemen.

"Stay here." He stood and walked to the lead detective. Pointing to the three firemen and Frankie he must have been explaining the situation he had just been told by the fireman. Frankie hung his head, pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on his knees putting his hands together in a prayerful pose.

"She didn't get out according to the doctor and the receptionist." His voice choked with emotions as he thought about Jennifer being blown up in the explosion. Tears blinded his sight so he was unaware of anyone standing around him. "Jen, how am I going to tell your grandmother? How am I going to tell your mother or father or for that matter how am I going to tell Jack?" Drawing his legs up against his chest and began to rock and cry. The news station doing a live coverage of the devastation of the bombing of the abortion clinic zeroed in for a tight shot of Frankie.

The reporter spoke dramatically into the microphone. "One of those that had a loved one that was here at the Seasons Abortion Clinic and apparently as we were told there was one fatality. We believe it was his friend."

Over her earpiece she heard her director say "We are going national Natalie, see if you can get an interview." Natalie shoved the microphone into Frankie's face.

"Sir did you see what happened?" Frankie batted the microphone away and pushed himself up staggering away from the now following reporter. "Sir was it your friend that died in that explosion?" She kept following Frankie until an officer stepped in front of her.

"Leave him alone Miss Gibbons, he has been through enough." His order was final and Natalie turned to the cameraman. "There you have it Leslie and Chuck. Back to you."

Spectator News Office

Salem

The live news feed had been picked up by all the national affiliates. All over the country they replayed the remains of the clinic and carnage left by two explosions. Jack watched the coverage and frowned. "Vern get someone on that story right away . . . " He stood his eyes fixed to the attempted interview with the man huddled on the street. When the camera went in close Jack's mouth opened and his eyes narrowed, then when the camera did a tight shot on Frankie Jack with Vern at his side both spoke at the same time. "That is Frankie Brady or Francois Von Leuschner!" They turned to look at one another. Jack was the first to respond. "Get me booked on the next flight to Chicago!"

Salem Hospital

Alice Horton, Carly Manning, and more staff members stood around the lounge television set watching the breaking news report of the bombing in Chicago. When the camera did a tight close up on Frankie, Carly was the first to react. "Oh my god François!"

Alice frowned watching the utterly defeated and devastated look on the boys face and a part of her felt it and spoke softly, "Jennifer."

Carly turned to Alice. "Why did you say Jennifer's name?" She held onto Alice and prayed she was not going to hear they were together.

"Because Frankie was taking Jennifer to Chicago, she said it was for an assignment. Once the assignment was over she was going to stay an extra couple of days for a little rest and relaxation."

"Alice, you can't believe that Jennifer was in that building? What reason would she have there?" Carly was trying to reason out anything other than the fact she had lied to go and have an abortion. If that were the case this split between Jennifer and Jack had been serious. Just when she thought that things were going to work out for them after their return to Salem.

Nurse Bennett walked into the room; "Dr. Manning there is a call for you on line 3." Carly nodded pressing the button on the phone she lifted the phone from its cradle and answered.

"Dr. Manning."

Over the phone a tear choked and upset Frankie called out her name. "Katarina, she is dead. Jennifer is dead."


	6. A death in the family

Chapter 6

Salem Hospital

Carly gripped the phone, tears blinded her eyes and she choked into the phone. "Are you sure she was in that building?" Alice had stepped to her side; placing a hand on her shoulder and looking at her with concern, seeing the tears, Alice grabbed her heart, turned tucking her chin and closed her eyes.

"Jennifer, my beautiful Jennifer Rose." She slid into a chair and cradled her hands to her face, she was too shocked to cry and that would come later for now she had to stay strong, she had to tell her father, her mother and Michael. Lucas would find out soon enough but for now, they had to be strong for the family.

Carly choked and spoke softly, "I am coming to get you Francois, where are you staying?" She reached for the pin in her pocket jotted down the Hotel's address on her script pad and turned to see Alice sitting pale and devastated. "Alice, I am going to Frankie, I will let you know what I find out once I get there." She leaned over and hugged Alice tightly. "I promise you if it's not her the I will bring her home too."

Alamaina

On board Alamain's private plane.

Lawrence opened the door to the bedroom on the plane and watched Jennifer sleep peacefully. Walking to her side he sat on the bed and gently leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Jennifer my love, wake up we have landed, we need to get you dressed, the paramedics will be here shortly to transport you to the hospital." He watched her eyelashes flutter then her eyes opened and she smiled. That smile melted into a part of him he thought he had buried so long ago.

She started to sit up; feeling a wave of dizziness fall over her she put a hand to her head to steady her body and lay back down. "Oh dear. I was not expecting that." She opened her eyes and her vision had blurred for a moment and she was feeling sick to her stomach. She watched Lawrence's face shadow in concern.

"Do you need me to help you put your pants on my love? I don't like how pale you are." Jennifer nodded, closed her eyes again hoping that the next time she opened her eyes she would have a clearer vision. Lawrence stood walked to the chair he had laid her pants on earlier and came back to the bed. "Here my love, put your arms around my neck and let me slide these on you. I really don't need the paramedics seeing parts of you that are reserved for my benefit." He felt her arms go around his neck weakly and she laid her head against his shoulder, He was awkward with sliding on the pants but managed to get them up and over her hips and snapped into place when a soft known sounded at the door.

"Yes?" He called and heard Gregory's voice.

"Lawrence the paramedics and ambulance is here to transport your wife to the hospital."

Lawrence smiled and gathered Jennifer close to him and lifted her from the bed. She lay limply in his arms; her head rolling against his shoulder and her eyes closed. "Jennifer?" He looked down and did not like the looks of her coloring. "Jennifer, sweetheart look at me." He got no response and he called to Gregory. "Gregory open the door, I am coming out with Jennifer and she had fainted."

The door was thrust open and from the bedroom area Lawrence could see the two attendants had managed to get a gurney onto the plane and were waiting in the tight quarters of the main area of the plane. Lawrence carried Jennifer to the gurney and gently handed her over to the attendants to strap her onto the conveyance. "I will remind you both that is my wife and she is pregnant." He was using his commanding tone and the two men nodded.

"We know your grace, we will treat her with the utmost care and dignity." Taking Jennifer they exited the plane and from the window Lawrence looked out at them loading her into the ambulance. "Gregory come we must follow the ambulance. What of Doctor . . . "

"He is out of the country but Dr. Meadows has an excellent reputation as a neurological surgeon and he will be waiting for us in the emergency room. Come Lawrence, I know you are concerned for Jennifer and your child." Gregory followed Lawrence down the steps to the awaiting limo. They entered the limo and drove out of the airport field led by motorcycle escort. With lights flashing they led the limo out into the narrow streets following behind the ambulance.

"Why did she pass out? What could be causing this? You don't think . . . " he could not finish the sentence because he did not want to think she had bleeding on her brain.

Gregory frowned; he could not imagine what had happened behind those closed doors to make Lawrence do this much change for the woman that just about aborted his child. "Lawrence, you need to focus, we must wait and when we get to the hospital we will find out more, it was a long trip and she had been asleep you said so yourself. So I know you can imagine far worse that what is so let us reserve our judgment until we have all the facts."

That had been the lawyer in Gregory coming out to bring a calm back to Lawrence. The phone in the back of the car buzzed, and Lawrence lifted the phone. "Alamain." He listened to the voice on the other end and a part of him hardened and smiled. "Thank you, very good. I will call you later." He hung up and looked to Gregory, "The bomb went off and the body was discovered before the second bomb destroyed the body. They all believe it was Jennifer that blew up in that explosion."

"Then all went according to plan?" Gregory sounded as pleased as Lawrence. He watched Lawrence nod and turn his attention to the ambulance now pulling under the awning of the Emergency Room. "Do you want me to make the endowment to the hospital now and state it is for the Jennifer Rose Horton Alamain Memorial?" Lawrence smiled he liked the sound of that and nodded.

"I had forgotten she is Horton-Alamain and it will be all the more sweet to see that name on the plaque when it is delivered. I think an image of Jennifer should be engraved on it as well." He was making this more painful for those in Salem as he thought about how they would react not having their precious Jennifer around any more and having to look at her name coupled with his. He had already received half of the Von Leuschner trust through Francois; he could easily leave the rest to Carly. After all look what it had bought him. He now had a wife, a beautiful wife and a child on the way and because luck was on his side he now had a wife with no memory except for what he told her.

Waiting for the car to draw to a stop, he did not wait for the chauffeur to open his door, he opened it and stepped out and walked with command and authority to the pneumatic doors and through them into the hustling emergency room. Gregory followed at a more sedate speed watching around him to make sure there was no one trying to impede Lawrence. Walking up to the busy nurses and doctors' station he spoke quickly. "Where did you put my wife?"

Every eye was on the impeccably dressed man standing there in command. Dr. Meadows exited the trauma bay and paused. Seeing Lawrence he walked to him. "Mr. Alamain. I have done a preliminary exam of your wife and she has a severe concussion.. I do not suspect there is a bleed on the brain but she is having some difficulty with her vision. I believe that could be the result of some minor swelling behind the eyes from the impact she suffered from her fall. I also believe she is showing signs of hypertensive sensitivity with this pregnancy. Basically she has high blood pressure and must remain calm for this pregnancy to bring you both a healthy baby."

Lawrence frowned. "What will we need to do? Do I need to hire a doctor or nurse to see to her needs and the baby's needs?" He wanted all the information he could get to make sure she stayed healthy through this pregnancy. He watched Meadows consider his question.

"I would think she should be seen by a doctor weekly until this concussion is healed, you might want to hire a nurse to stay in residence if she needs help the nurse can administer her vitamins, her blood pressure medicine and can monitor the pregnancy for her. I really don't think you would need a doctor in residence." A tech walked up to the doctor and handed him the x-rays he had ordered earlier. "Come with me." He walked down the hallway followed by Gregory and Lawrence. Walking into an office area he turned on the backlights on the wall that held x-rays. Taking the x-rays out of the jacket he shoved them up on the wall and the outline of a skull x-ray was now visible to Lawrence and Gregory.

"You see here." He ran his pin along a very thin line near her left eye trailing the line up into her scalp. "That is a hairline facture, what is causing this here." He circled he area around her eye and forehead showing the brain. There is slight swelling here. Usually we have a little more space here," He drew his pin along he area that seemed to be crowding the skull cap and forehead area. There is not enough swelling to warrant surgery or concern other than to keep her calm and to keep her blood pressure down, if her blood pressure goes to high she could easily have a stroke. So she really cannot be upset. Now another thing we must watch for is if she develops gestational diabetes. We will get you a Obstetrics physician that will monitor her pregnancy and you might want a nurse in the area of OB to help take care of Mrs. Alamain."

Lawrence turned to Gregory, "See to that immediately Gregory and don't let me down." Turning back to the doctor he shook his hand. "When may I take my wife home?" He turned to follow Meadows out into the hallway.

"I would say today would be fine. She just needs to be kept calm how will you travel to your estate Mr. Alamain?" Meadows lead him back to Jennifer's room. Lawrence looked into the room and saw she was lying still with her eyes closed . The trauma team had started an IV on her and she was looking restful but pale.

"I was going to take her in my personal helicopter it is on the other side of the island Doctor. Will that be a problem." Meadows considered it and then sighed, he knew to say it would; might create a problem for this hospital. He had already been told that Alamain wanted to take his wife home today so he had no problem with that.

"I would caution that you avoid a bumpy ride and keep her calm and secure." He thought that was a safe enough response to Lawrence. "Once the IV has finished, you may take her home and that will be another 20 minutes." He nodded to Lawrence bowed to him and left him to enter the room where Jennifer rested.

"Sweetheart," His words soothed and sounded tender and filled with concern to Jennifer, she opened her eyes and smiled again. "I am taking you to our home in twenty minutes we will be flying by helicopter that will not upset you will it?"

Jennifer reached for his hand and saw the wedding ring and a memory of placing that ring on his finger flashed before her mind for a moment, she took her thumb and rubbed it over the ring then looked into his eyes. "No, if that is how you travel to your home I guess that is how I shall travel as well." He had curled his fingers around her small hand and lifted it to place a light kiss against her knuckles.

"We have to wait for the IV to complete its flow and then they will disconnect you and I can take you home." He pulled a stood up curling her hand in his and resting it against his lips. With her free hand that had the IV in the top of her hand she gently brushed her fingertip through his hair and smiled.

"They said the baby was fine but I was hypertensive which means I have high blood pressure that coupled with the concussion is what made me so dizzy that I went out like a light. I am sorry if I worried you my love." She had said is with ease and he smiled. Taking his other hand he gently took her other hand and laid it down.

"Gregory is hiring a nurse that will be there to tend to you my love. So, when I am gone she will make sure you are calm and safe and being well cared for with our child. You will be surprise to see how much the room next to our room has changed, we made it into the nursery, with all the things you bought we had little time to set it up but once you are feeling better, you can set the nursery up as you see fit."

Jennifer sighed and looked down and frowned slightly. "I wish I could remember finding out I was pregnant, I wish I could remember us. Our marriage is so hazy and its like a dream that I imagined. I can see us and I can see our wedding and the priest and then there is so many missing pieces." She felt his hand tighten around her hand and she winced.

"Sorry my love, it was such a special day it hurts me to hear you have no memory of our night of passion and our wedding. I will be patient the doctor says I must be patient that perhaps you will have all your memories returned and once you do, we can celebrate." He had already planned to have her memory blocked once she delivered the baby and perhaps he would have his man implant memories in her that would coincide with what he had been telling her.


	7. Deceptive love

Chapter 7

Lawrence stood on the balcony off his bedroom. The light southerly breeze blew gently over his impeccably dressed body. The sun had been up for a while and he had awakened to the sense of someone occupying his bed. He had rolled over looking at the tiny blond woman that lay curled against him. He smiled. Always before he had his bed occupied by his date for the night but this time it was with his wife. Carefully, he pulled away from her and did not wish to awaken her. She needed her rest. He had leaned down and kissed her stomach and she had gently curled her fingers into his hair and stroked her fingers through his hair and she had whispered, "What time is it?" She did had not opened her eyes.

He had leaned up to kiss her lightly on her lips and whispered. "Too early for you and our baby, go back to sleep Jennifer." She curled over into his warm spot and went into a near fetal position and he had covered her. It was finally all coming together for him. His life was about to be complete. Covering her, Lawrence slipped from the room and went to his dressing rooms. He carefully selected his suit and took his time dressing. He had a lot to do today so he could devote his time to convincing Jennifer she had fallen in love with him of her own free will.

Gregory had already given him reports of the investigation into the bombing of the abortion clinic and they authorities had identified the body as Jennifer's. That had given him pause and he smiled. "So, you are sure it can not be tied back to me?" He had looked at Gregory, then to the folder he had been handed.

"No Lawrence, they think its that radical group 'Hand to God'. Our man was sure to use only out of town professionals to make sure that all avenues were covered. They are still searching through the rubble for the body parts."

He had grimaced thinking of the poor Jane Doe's body that had been stolen from the morgue. It had taken a lot to grease some palms with money to loose the paper work on the young woman that fit the same build and coloring of Jennifer. "No discovery of any body parts?" Lawrence handed him back the folder and took another.

"No nothing left, it was a pretty big explosion and the body was totally decimated. They are taking Francois word and the doctors, along with that receptionist's word that Jennifer was in that room and she died. Dr. Manning and Jack Devereux arrived on time and are there as we speak."

Lawrence smiled. "So basically all I need to do now is find a doctor that would not mind giving my bride a drug that could alter her memories to match what I tell her?" He sat down and looked at the sea that rolled its calming waves on the shoreline. He noticed the sky was a bit cloudy. "Gregory what have the weather reports been? Are we going to have a tropical storm move in?"

Lawrence was concerned; he did not need a storm creating a danger for his wife or their unborn child. "Just squalls Lawrence." Gregory had been following the weather closely from dawn. Now he studied the legal documents in front of him. "These are the Motions to Dismiss your Petition for Dissolution of Marriage Lawrence. We will have you sign off on this Order and have Jennifer's signature forged and file it with the courts in Salem and here in Alamaina." He had laid the documents on the table.

Lawrence signed on both lines, pushed the documents away noting that Jennifer's signature had already been assigned to the one for Alamaina. "Considering she is believed dead in the States, we just file the Motion to Dismiss?" He walked to the window and looked out, reaching for his cup of coffee he thought about his next business action and that would be to make an endowment in her name. "Have you started the process of making the endowment?"

Gregory had been reading some documents and saw a minor problem that would need to be dealt with. "The court will automatically dismiss it once she is pronounced dead. The endowment will be ready by week's end. Lawrence, the GenCon newest development has some minor issues. I am afraid there are some issues that could crop up and I would like your permission to deal with this directly. That way you can spend time with your wife."

Lawrence walked back into the room, set his cup down and extended his hand for the file and what Gregory had found as a problem. Glancing down at the paper work he frowned. "That could be more of a problem than you thought. Get Render on it from Salem. Then send our cleaner team in and dispose of any evidence that could link that back to us and hide it under a shell company." He closed the file handed it back to Gregory. "Now, my final question, she wants to see the wedding pictures and the other items that ties her to this house and to me. Have you arranged that?"

Gregory smiled, "Of course. They are in your den; once she has a chance to explore she will find her passport under the two names of Jennifer Horton and Katarina Von Leuschner Alamain. Her drivers license and then there will be her birth certificate, the formal arrangement between her father and your father for her hand in marriage on her twenty-fifth birthday. The rest will be up to you to convince her as to the rest of your lives together."

Lawrence's bedroom

Jennifer's dreams were mixed with so many conflicting faces. There was one that appeared to be a man around Lawrence's age with piercing blue eyes, a shock of brown hair that laid over his forehead, and a fast lip with a glib and smart retort or quip. His face was replaced with Lawrence's and when this happened and she saw this man's face that now haunted her dreams, he was always trying to harm her in some way. She saw she was in a wedding gown, and he was pretending to be a fireman and was kidnapping her from the bridal's dressing room. That face was replaced by the proud sincere face of Lawrence as he stood waiting for her to join him in front of the priest. His encouraging smile, the chaste kiss he had placed on her lips and the announcement he was a lucky man.

They faces were being switched back and forth and each time she had a glimmer of a memory of the one man she was always at odds with him or was afraid of him. There was a slap on his face and her calling him a rapist that now played out in her dreams. She curled into her pillow and gasped out. "No! No! No!" she felt the rough hands pin her to the bed, and the words being spoken over and over in her mind. "My love, my darling, my love, say you love me!" the voice was unfamiliar to her and she sat up with a gasp to feel her body gathered against the warmth of a strong chest.

She clung to the chest, her chin buried against his shoulder and she cried. "Help me, please help me!" The voice was tender and filled with love, the words were his and she opened her eyes looking into Lawrence's concerned filled dark gaze. He gently brushed the hair back from her face, his face filled with concern.

"My love it seems I have come just in time to rescue you from a horrible nightmare." She held onto him tightly closing her eyes tight, then it hit, and she pushed from him and dashed to the bathroom to throw up. He stood following her to pull her hair back and allow her to dry heave into the toilet again. Helping her to stand up and then sit her on the closed lid of the toilet he flushed it and turned to run the cold water and dampen the washcloth. With a gentleness born of practice he gently cleaned her face and handed the cloth to her to wipe her mouth.

"Sweetheart, I had them bring your toiletries in last night after you fell asleep. I will leave you to clean up and have Greta come and help you dress." He watched her nod and stand on shaky legs. Leaning weakly against the double sink with golden fixtures. "My love? Will you be all right? I can have Marie come in to check you. Marie will be your nurse until you deliver our child." His voice held that tenderness that Jennifer needed, it was so perfectly pitched and laced with loving care for her well being.

"Lawrence, please don't leave me. I don't think I can stand for long." She spoke with her head hanging down and waiting for her head to clear and her legs to quit shaking. In an instant he had swept her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed and laid her down.

"Wait here. Don't move, I will be back in a moment." He walked quickly to the door and called out, "Marie! Greta! Your mistress needs you!" Lawrence turned and walked back to the bed and sat on its edge, gently pushing her hair from her face, he lifted her and propped her up on the pillows and arranged the blanket around her. "Your nurse will be coming shortly my love. You rest for now." He looked anxiously to the door and glowered where were they?

He heard feet making a quick advance to the room, standing he glared at the two women that entered the room. "Where were you? I called you and you should have come immediately!" He was angry and it was the first time Jennifer had seen him so ruthlessly uncivil.

"Lawrence, darling. Please, it's a large house they had to have time to get here and it has been barely a minute. Calm yourself my love." She sounded so weak he turned and was at her side. Sitting his concern was written on his face and he was gently brushing her hair from her face.

"I am sorry my love but you must understand it is you I am worried about and it seemed they were not here and you needed them." He smiled tenderly then stood and turned and the look he gave the two women warned them they were in for it once they had finished with their charge. Leaning into them he hissed, "If you both need to camp outside her door then that is what you will do. Is that understood?" He straightened his jacket turned and smiled for Jennifer, "I will see you later my love." He leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her forehead taking care to not touch the injured part.

Jennifer was embarrassed, "I am so sorry Marie, and you too Greta. I will speak with him. I know you got here as soon as you could. I am afraid I am not handling the morning sickness very well." She smiled and her manner was so sweet and tender that Marie and Greta were immediately attentive to her needs.

"My lady Alamain, think nothing of it. We both were in your bedroom. I was waiting for your return and Greta was cleaning your room. We had no idea that you had spent the night in Mr. Alamain's room. We are sorry we will be more attentive. The housekeeper had put me next door to your room. I can ask her to put me next door to this room if this is where you will be spending your nights."

Jennifer blushed, she had no idea she had her own bedroom. "Honestly, Marie, when we got home late last night. Lawrence brought me in here and I assumed it was where I was to sleep from now on. I am afraid my memory is not very vivid at this time. The doctors say I will be getting it back once the swelling goes down and . . . " she frowned her vision had begun to blur, then clear she sighed. "That might go away too." She had sounded annoyed.

Marie was concerned for her patient. "What might go away madam?" She leaned over to take Jennifer's pulse and then peered into her eyes and checked her respirations.

"I just had a little blurred vision, that is all. I am sure it is because of my blood pressure and the head injury. It comes briefly and goes quickly." Marie frowned.

"Is that what they told you at the hospital?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yes, all I want for now is maybe something to settle my stomach and to get dressed and perhaps out of this bed. I feel stiff from lying in bed too long." She smiled looking to Marie then to Greta.

Greta nodded slowly, "If Madam would like I can run her a warm bath, get her dressed while Marie goes to the kitchen to get you something to eat."

Lawrence's den

Jennifer dressed in a tangerine colored linen pantsuit walked slowly into her husband's den. She looked around and saw the large portrait of her and Lawrence on the wall over the fireplace. It was a large portrait of five pictures. The center portrait was of her and Lawrence on the day of their wedding standing together at the alter. Lawrence was holding her hand and making his declaration. The other four pictures were of her in her wedding dress with her flowers, her and Lawrence standing together with his father of Lawrence waiting for her at the alter and the final picture was of the priest, Lawrence, her and Leopold.

Looking around the room she saw a large ornate wedding album that was embossed with the golden script Alamain Von Leuschner. "Why does that name sound familiar?" she walked to the album lifted it and carried it to the sofa that faced the open view of the ocean and the beach. She noted the skies were grey with the threat of a rainstorm. Opening the album she began to look through the pictures and stopped, the photographer had snapped pictures of those that had attended the wedding and reception and there in the background was the face of the man she had dreamt about earlier. "Who are you?" she muttered and felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.

Having not expected to feel that touch she jerked and looked up then smiled. Lawrence had frowned at first when she jerked and tensed up, "Darling? I thought we were past this?" He stepped around to sit next to her and noticed she was no longer tense but had relaxed. "Ahh, I see you were startled. I beg your pardon my dear. I did not mean to frighten you." He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "What are you doing?"

Jennifer smiled when he had given her the sweet kiss. "I was trying to bring back our memories. I wished that I had them instead of replications of them." She looked down at the picture of the man in the crowd. "Lawrence who is this man?" She tapped the picture with Jack Devereux. Lawrence glanced down and frowned slightly.

"My darling wife, this man is not important. He is a part of your past and I am your future." He slipped the picture from the album and made a note for Gregory to make sure any other evidence of Jack Deveraux was removed from their lives. He watched her look at the picture he held in his hand. "I had hoped to shield you from this part of your past as unpleasant as it was." He stood and assumed the tragic husband figure of having failed in keeping something from her.

"Why is this Album marked the Alamain Von Leuschner Wedding?" She looked confused and concerned because now she felt he was hiding something from her. "This marriage license says Katarina von Leuschner and Lawrence James Alamain. Yet you are calling me Jennifer. I guess I am more confused and that is not a good thing for someone that has amnesia Lawrence. Please be honest with me."

She looked down at the wedding announcements, the wedding license, and then her birth certificate and Lawrence's birth certificate all combined beautifully in the photo album of their wedding. He turned and sighed deeply laying the picture on the table in front of them. He looked down. His thoughts were working fast and now he had a plan. It was diabolical but why not he was Lawrence Alamain ruthless multi-national business mogul that had his own empire, country and now a beautiful wife at his side.

Reaching forward he looked into her eyes and the sincerity was there, it was easy to portray and allow her to see a hint of his vulnerability. "My darling, you are right we should always be honest with one another and I guess since I have all the memories of us . . . " he turned and looked to the approaching storm from the sea. "I suppose I need to fill in these curious blanks."

Jennifer studied him and waited, she was feeling a little apprehensive with all the dramatics that seemed to be playing out. "It began at your birth, you were born Katarina von Leuschner. Born to Count Henri Von Leuschner on November 2. That was the reason we were married on that day. Your father and my father were friends with vast fortunes and they wanted to in the old traditions of our countries tie our families together so he sent a coin to your father as a contact agreement to marry our families." He stood and walked to the watch the clouds build on the horizon. "You did not want an arranged marriage and neither did I. We both rebelled but in the end we met and we married."

"It can't be as simple as that, you said I had a history with this man." She pointed to the picture on the table and he turned. Looked at her and thought a moment. Walking to her he sat next to her and gathered both her hands into his hands. He looked deeply into her eyes and sighed.

"I did not want you to know this, you had a lover and I had a lover and we both separated from those lovers for obvious reasons. How was I to know that small little girl with blond pigtails and a nervous habit of brushing her hair, " He gently stroked her hair behind her ear. "How was I to know she would grow into this beautiful fantastic woman that sits before me now? That woman that had held my affection and attention's name was Carly Manning. She found someone else. I was then dedicated to accepting you as my wife. However, my love there was this man. He was your boss and he had always been pushing you and making advances on you and making your life miserable."

He took the picture and began to tear it up into small pieces. "This man hurt you Jennifer, hurt you in a way that was beyond belief." He sighed and sat back. "You were a field reporter and you assumed a television name, which was what was recommended by the news station you worked for, so you took up a persona of the roommate you had in boarding school. You shared a room with Jennifer Rose Horton. In a sense you became Jennifer Horton. You were beginning to make a name for yourself and you even reconnected with Jennifer and she was touched by your sincerity of wishing to immortalize her with your image." He looked down at her hand held in his hand and felt her fingers tighten. She looked distantly out the window.

She remembered some of these memories he was telling her had happened. She did remember boarding school and the name Katarina and Jennifer. The face in the picture always flashed in the forefront of her mind and she could feel there was an unsettledness involving this man. He was always there and it seemed he was taunting her, trying to take advantage of her. Glancing down at their hands she continued to listen. "Jennifer was a good friend to you my love, she was such a good friend that when she died, we dedicated an endowment to the Hospital where her Grandparents were an active part of the running of that hospital. I believe her father was a surgeon there and her mother was a resident physician also."

"So, you had stayed hidden from me for so long that you assumed a life as this Jennifer and when you finally came to me and we were married, you were ready to leave that life behind. But this Jack Devereux was not about to let you go without a fight. The problem was Jennifer; he wanted you more than you wanted him. He did the most unspeakable thing a man could do to a woman. I fear this Jack pressed his intentions on you and well he took you unwillingly one night. That was the night you came to me and confessed to me that you were Katarina and you were ready to become my wife."

He felt her tense and look down a flash of a memory of a body being pressed to hers the sounds of her cries of, No, please no!" Were echoing about her memory and she leaned forward and held onto Lawrence. "I remember that, oh Lawrence! I remember feeling his body pressing to mine and I begged him to not do this to let me go!" She was starting to get upset and Lawrence drug her into his arms and held onto her stroking her hair and whispering softly.

"I will never let him harm you again my love. That is why I had a guard assigned to you, to make sure he had not tried to interfere with our wedding. He was escorted from the property." Jennifer closed her eyes, she could see flashes of memories, and the ball at the New York Embassy when she was introduced and she finally met Lawrence. The ball that was held in her honor at Alamaina, there were voices in the background of dignitaries speaking to her as Katarina welcoming her and congratulating her.

Lawrence stood and walked to his desk, there lay a file, he lifted the file and walked to her side, then sat. "Here are your two driver's licenses, on for Jennifer, on for Katarina, then there was her passports in both names and her picture on both. Finally, fingerprint card with her name as Katarina von Leuschner. "Legally, you are Jennifer Alamain however under the customs of our country we married as Lawrence and Katarina. The decision of what you wish to be called is up to you."

The weather outside the window broke as he gave her the option of what she wished to be called. A flash of lightening exploded on the beach sending the sand flying up and tiny shards of freshly cooling glass formed on the beach surface. "I think Jennifer sounds more comfortable to me Lawrence, as long as you are comfortable with the name Jennifer." Her words had taken on a soft contemplative tone as she watched the rain cool the freshly formed glass on the beach. The rain lashed at the ground in a sheet of heavy wetness and for a moment Jennifer felt like that storm, filled with rage, anger and then cleansed, she felt the rain had cleansed her mind and her soul.

Lawrence was really proud of the story he had just told and was sure that Gregory had the room recorded and under surveillance so he would be able to maintain the same story. Much to Lawrence's expectations, Gregory had sat in Lawrence's office and watched the whole of this new dramatic story played out for his benefit. "You did an excellent job with that now we have a basis to build on for Dr. Turlock, he can design a memory altering drug to us on Jennifer so she will always have those memories as the truth to what Lawrence had just told her.

Reaching for the phone Gregory called the over seas operator. "GenCon Headquarters, how may I direct your call."

"I want to speak with Dr. Irvin Turlock, this is Gregory Lacoste calling."

"Yes, sir Mr. Lacoste, please hold."


	8. The plan begins

Chapter 8

Chicago Police Headquarters

Interrogations room

Carly held Francois close to her chest, stroking his neck and speaking calmly to him. She allowed him to cry into her shoulder. "She would not have been there if it had not been for Alamain" Carly listened she had her questions and she needed to know that it was not Jennifer buried under the rubble of that clinic having been blowing up. "She found out she was pregnant and it was his that bastard raped her!" Francois had promised not to say anything but now she was dead.

Carly felt her heart tightened in her chest. "Francois what do you mean she had been raped by Lawrence? I thought she only married him in name only." Frankie pushed back from his big sister and stood walking to the across the room, he put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath.

"She went to his room right after the ceremony to meet up with Jack, they were going to escape through the tunnels but Alamain found her in the room. She felt she had to stall for time and distract Lawrence should Jack come in. Things got out of hand and Lawrence became angry."

Carly remembered what it was like when he got angry and did not get his way. She wrapped her arms around her body. Ducking her chin she chewed her bottom lip. When Lawrence was getting his way, he was the most charming man on earth. However, when he was confronted or challenged he became a totally different person. If Jennifer had betrayed him and he found believed she was being deceitful god only knew what he would do and apparently he punished Jennifer by raping her.

"Are you sure Francois it was her in that clinic?" Carly was filled with grief. It hurt to know she would no longer have Jennifer to turn to or talk with or just be there for her. She looked down at the friendship ring they had bought together and played with it as her mind went distant with memories of her and Jen at boarding school. She turned and walked to Francois and hugged him.

"I am sure Katarina, I took her there and left her so she could have the procedure done. I was on my way to pick her up when I arrived the first bomb had gone off and while I was there the second one went off. The firemen claimed they saw her body bout could not get to it. She was not responsive and they knew she was in a room that had another bomb. They had to get out or they would have been blown up with her." Carly laid her head on his shoulder and cried softly into his shoulder.

From outside the open doorway to the room Jack stood and had heard it all. Alamain was responsible for the woman of his life having gone up in fiery blast. Jack leaned to the door and closed his eyes. He had wondered why she had been acting so cold and distant, then fearful. He listened as Frankie continued to explain what happened.

"When we got back from Alamaina, she offered me the room because she felt safe with me there. I was not pressuring her or reminding her of what happened. It was late one night she finally confessed to me that Alamain had raped her on their wedding night. She would leave a light on Katarina; she would leave a light on because she could not stand to be in the dark. Then when she slapped Jack calling him a rapist, it was Lawrence she slapped that night. She was having constant flash backs feeling terrorized by the man."

"Then she found out she was pregnant and had the test done, it was Lawrence's child and she could not live with carrying his child remembering how that child had been conceived. That was why we came here so she could abort the child and get on with her life." Frankie glanced up to see the look of complete and utter devastation on Jack's face. "She loved you Jack, she just was not prepared emotionally to accept your touching her until she dealt with what had happened to her."

Jack was leaning against the door; his whole life was crashing down around him as he thought back to how he had called off their engagement. If he had been there when he said he would she would not have been in that room and then she would not have been raped. He looked down and spoke softly, "Um they found her purse in that room, it was pretty damaged but it had all her identification in it and it was her purse."

All three now had each other to lean on for support with the loss of someone so very important in their lives. "Who is going to tell Tom or Alice what happened?" Jack was the first to ask the obvious.

Carly turned with a resigned sigh, "I will tell them." She walked to a chair and slumped down, bracing her elbow against the table resting her fingertips to her chin she looked lost and distant just recalling the times she and Jen has spent together. "Its my fault. She felt she had to protect me and now she is gone and it's because of me." Carly was heart broken and eaten up with guilt.

"Not really Dr. Manning or should I call you Katarina?" Jack slumped into a chair and looked defeated. "I accused her of making love to him, I accused her of not letting go of my past and then I broke off our engagement. She was buying time for me that night and I was not there to protect her so if its anyone's fault it's mine." Jack looked down and he was remembering the times they had spent together and how their love had grown and when she slapped him and called him a rapist he had to assume it was all about him. He was heartsick and sick with the thought she was gone. "My Jen, my sweet unassuming Jen, if only I had you here now."

Western Seaboard Alamaina

Jennifer walked around the nursery and smiled. The various items that she must have purchased to fix up the nursery were still in bags and waiting to be assembled or organized, folded and put away. She ran her fingertips over the small blankets, the tiny clothing and the various items needed for changing diapers and bathing the baby. "Oh Lawrence it seems we spent an awful amount of money for this baby!" She smiled holding the small dress up and looking at it. "How did we know it was a girl?"

Lawrence came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Because you said it would be and who was I to argue, but I think if you look in that sack over there, it is full of boys clothing too. So we bought what we thought we would need and you were going to find out the sex of the child at your next check up." He had made it sound so logical for them to have been that thrilled about the baby that she accepted his explanation. Turning into his hold she pressed against him. She felt his excitement over holding her and a small flush came over her cheeks.

Looking up at the excitement growing in his eyes she smiled shyly. "Are you happy we are married? Do you have any regrets?" Wrapped as she was in his arms he peered down into her eyes and for a moment it was no longer Jennifer in his arms but Katarina. Her eyes were peering back at him; he was lost in that gaze and it made Jennifer feel she was not the object of his desire at that moment. A little unsettled she started to pull away form him when he tightened his hold. "Lawrence, you are hurting me let me go."

He blinked and then smiled apologetically. "I am sorry my love. I did not mean to hold you so tightly. I suppose the question you asked me had me thinking for far too long. Yes, I am glad we are married, and no I have no regrets having you back in my arms, my home or my bed." He bent and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Jennifer automatically responded to the kiss and she felt his demand for a more passionate kiss. Opening her mouth she let him explore with his tongue. Their tongues danced together in a passionate kiss.

Lawrence broke the kiss and whispered against her neck. "Now does that answer your questions?" Jennifer closed her eyes and leaned against his hard body and nodded. "I want you to come with me, I want to show you, your new home and have you feel comfortable here. Are you up for it?" He pushed her back from his hold with a regretful smile. Jennifer felt bereft of his hold and tried to push back into being held against his body. There as something soothing and comforting about being in his arms.

Lawrence gently took her back holding her against him and gently stroking her hair. "What is it my love? Why this sudden need to be held? Is there a problem?" He pushed her slightly away from him looking intently into her gaze. He saw the conflict of emotions there and drew her back against him. "Come." He lifted her in his arms and turned walking back to his bedroom where he laid her on his bed. Taking his jacket off he laid it over the foot of the bed. Slowly he lowered his body over her body and began to kiss her passionately., running his fingertips through her hair and placing a blazing hot trail of kisses over her neck and then over her mouth. "Say you love me Jennifer." He whispered in her ear.

Jennifer loved the feel of his gentle caressing hands moving over her body, closing her eyes she allowed herself to enjoy the touch of his hands, the exciting way his little kisses trailed over her neck, her chin, and then the demand of the kiss on her mouth. She was growing hot with hunger and need. Speaking softly she said the words he wanted to hear, "I love you Lawrence."

To him those words were spoken by Katarina, it was her voice in his mind and what he heard the night he first made love to Katarina. "Say you want me." He kissed her neck and crawled between her legs. Jennifer was caught in the moment of his lovemaking and she whispered back.

"I want you Lawrence."

What he heard was I want you James, I want you very much." Between the two of them, they were out of their clothing and were making love when the storm came ashore, their lovemaking was keeping time with the lashing of the rain against the beach and the house. The wind railed against their shutters but they were oblivious to the onslaught of the storm in the throws of their lovemaking. Sometime during the act of sharing their bodies, Lawrence became aware that it as not Katarina he held in his arms but Jennifer. Sweet, innocent, loving Jennifer whose kisses ignited his passion. It was Jennifer who lay beneath him accepting him for who he was. The frantic need to fill his desire with someone else slowly ebbed and he started to accept the woman that returned his kiss, and moved with the rhythm of his body.

When both had reached the apex of their climax and release was on them, she had called out his name with a breathy, "Lawrence!" He however had only thought of his Katarina at that moment of release. Jennifer knowing she was supposed to have been Katarina accepted his call to another woman it being she. She held close to him, panting and thinking this seemed right this was where she belonged. Feeling the pressure of her body lifted, Lawrence rolled to the side and curled into her burying his face and nose into her shoulder. With gentling fingers that caressed her naked body Jennifer felt exhausted and closed her eyes.

Once again as she drifted off to sleep she began to see images of people that were suppose to be familiar to her but she could not put a name to their faces. The kindly sweet face of an older woman, another older man holding his loving arms around this woman. They were too old to be her parents so she wondered if they were grandparents. She sighed softly and snuggled into Lawrence's hold. Those two faces in her dreams gave her a feeling of comfort. Another face swam before her and she knew that face as someone she trusted and had loved as much as a sister could love a brother. He wore a lab coat and she could see his stethoscope around his neck standing at a counter and looking at some patient's files. He was a little older than her.

Jennifer fell deeper into her nap and was now transported to an island in a cave where a man who always seemed to be in the shadows stood. He had to make a fire for them and this man was now sharing her bed for the night to keep them warm. He had begun his gentle persuasion of lovemaking and she curled into his hold and the face became a little clearer. Seeing it was this Jack Deveraux that now held her and began to kiss her, she sat up with a startled gasp. Lawrence pushed up on his elbow and looked at her with concern. "What is it my love? Another bad nightmare?"

He had enjoyed the open exchange between the two of them and was concerned at the sudden reaction from a dream perhaps that had caused her to sit up in shock or surprise? Gently his hands glided over her naked shoulder and he pulled her down next to him spooning into her body. "It is fine my sweet Jennifer, nothing can harm you now. It was about him again wasn't it?" He spoke so sweetly and tenderly into her ear that all she could do was nod. "Which time was it my love. Do not worry you will upset me. I can assure you that it won't."

"That Jack person and I were on an island in a cave. We were about to . . . "

Lawrence supplied the rest of the sentence. "You were about to make love?" He chuckled softly, "My darling that was you and me in that cave. It was our first time together. I must admit I was not truthful with you in the beginning. So hear my confession my sweet Jennifer, I had told you my name was James and that is how we first met. I had arranged a dinner for us while you were in Boarding School in Switzerland, you came and that was when we first met."

The memory of that first meeting flashed in her mind and she saw him sitting and watching her at one end of the table while she sat at the other end feeling awkward with the way he watched her every move and said nothing. She rubbed her chin on his arm that now held her tightly against his chest. After that we went on a cruise together. We got shipwrecked and were washed up on an island. We had taken shelter in the cave and that night while we tried to keep each other warm we made love." He kissed her shoulder curling tighter into her hold. "I was your first lover but not your last."

He had sighed dramatically for her benefit telling her all he had read about that time between her and Jack in that cave. "You gave yourself to me and together we found our love. Then we argued and you went away. That is when you became Jennifer Horton, thinking I would not find you again, but my sweet Jennifer I did find you and now look at us. We are married and I hope happily and expecting our first child together."

Once again he was manipulating her to his way of believing what her life had been before him and now he was going to make damn sure it was going to be this way for the rest of their lives. Jennifer heard the sincerity of his voice and thought he was being truthful. Lying cuddled close to him in bed, she felt him trail tiny warm kisses over her shoulder and up her neck to nibble on her ear lobe. "I have dreamed of this for so long my precious one. I suppose we will need to enjoy this time together because once the baby comes it will consume both our lives."

Jennifer had closed her eyes and was hearing him speak all the right words and deep down she knew he had to be telling her the truth; after all did she not have these memories? She smiled as he nibbled and told her of how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her and their life together. Rolling onto her back she looked deeply into his gaze and smiled. "Lawrence, please tell me the truth. Did we truly just agree to be together for the sake of our families request or did we really find that we had fallen in love with one another."

Lawrence gathered her into his arms, peered directly into her eyes locking that seductively strong gaze on her and smiled. "In the beginning we had issues my love, I won't gloss it over or candy coat it and yes by all means we will tell each other the truth always. You spent so much time running away and I spent so much time trying to find you. Then it happened, you contacted your old family retainer and you came to New York, where we formally announced our engagement. You never told me why you decided to not hide any more. You just showed up. I have video's of our wedding announcement at the Country's embassy if you wish to see them, I am sure I can get Gregory to find them."

He curled his body close to her body. "You made your entrance first my love, and I well I came in behind you and there you were looking so scared but devoted to what must be done. You held my attention from that moment on. I could not believe how beautiful you had grown from that young girl with pigtails from Boarding School. I knew them I was the lucky one. You were the epitome of what I wanted in a wife, you my love were the perfect woman for me." He kissed the tip of her pert little nose, then began to trail kisses down her throat.

"On our wedding day when you came to my room and when you said you wanted to be there with me, we drank champagne and then you my love, you made me a very happy man on our wedding night. I believe that was the moment you had accepted our wedding for what it was and it was not just an arranged marriage."

Jennifer rolled onto her side and looked at the expanse of his chest and laid her fingertips shyly against the curling hair that formed over his breasts. "Lawrence, I wish I could remember all of this but all I see are bits and flashes of what you are telling me. Do you think I will ever remember us?" She was so sweet and tender with the way her fingertips played over his chest and the shy way she tucked her chin, the peered up at him from those long lashes. Propping his head up with his elbow bent and resting his head against his palm he gently tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"I think, in time you will remember us Jennifer. I pray your remember us and what we grew to accept and love about each other. Until then, I suggest we begin anew and learn about each other all over again for the sake of our child." He brought her into his arms, his arousal was beginning to grow deeper for her and he rolled on top of her and looked into her eyes. "You will remember what you want and hopefully what I want too." He lowered his mouth to her mouth captured her lips forcing them apart to allow their tongues to dance wildly together.

Caught up in the throws of the moment, they made love again as the tropical storm worked its wickedness across the land and back out to sea. Jennifer fell asleep in his arms; curling into his hold against his naked body. He comforted her in his embrace and held her closely to him.

"You will remember what I want you to remember my dear and nothing more or less. Never again will I need to pay for a night's companionship. Never again shall I feel I let my father down. He was quiet taken with you and held the most tenderness regards for you my dear. I feel even now he is smiling down on our reunion and will continue to do so as long as you never remember me as the one that raped you. It was never rape you played a game my dear a dangerous one and you lost. Now you suffer the consequences of that game and you will remain married to me for the rest of your life."

His thoughts at that moment were as dark as it seemed his soul had grown. He had been determined from the beginning to have her as his wife and now she was and that is what she would remain. As long as she stayed in his country under his rule; she belonged to him. Now he just needed to make sure that everyone back in Salem did truly believe she was dead and that was what Gregory was suppose to make happen.

Alamain Private Jet

Somewhere over the Pacific Seaboard

Gregory Lacoste had been a solitary man raised side by side with Lawrence, they had grown up together, gone to law school together, and now they shared Lawrence's largess and life together. He thought about what was happening between Lawrence and Jennifer and if he wanted her, he was going to have her without interference this time by anyone even if he had to pay twenty assassins to make sure those that would interfere died. He opened the briefcase lying on his lap and pulled out the folders he had brought with him. First order of business was to make sure there was an endowment in Jennifer's memory at the Salem Hospital. He laid that folder down thumbed through and picked up the next one.

Dr. Turlock would need to come back to Alamaina and begin his 'treatments on Jennifer to give her the memories that Lawrence was feeding her. He looked at the black and white glossy picture of the man that would be in charge of that and smiled. He for the right amount of money would do whatever Lawrence or he requested. Of that he was sure. Last but not least for this trip, he picked up the third folder, the Motion to Dismiss the Dissolution of Marriage and a request to declare Jennifer legally dead. He smiled, Lawrence would collect on her trust, her life insurance and finally he would be free and clear of any from Salem interfering in their life in Alamaina.

He rather liked the idea of going into Mickey Horton's office and presenting him with the motions, the writs, and the declaration of death requesting a death certificate be presented so they could clear the way for Lawrence to take what was Jennifer's and add it to his fortune. It was not really stealing; she would have access to those funds just under false pretenses. He smiled and sat back thinking of how wonderful this had all played out because that silly woman had thought to abort his baby. Now she belonged to him body and soul. He chuckled thinking abut how Lawrence was taking full advantage of the body part of that partnership.

He had already made arrangements of the plaque to be placed in the new wing the endowment had been earmarked for. It had read in part, 'In Loving Memory of Jennifer Rose Horton Alamain.' That would be the best part of this whole charade, that they had taken Lawrence's money and now they had to look at the plaque with his last name attached to Jennifer's he chuckled wanting to be there to see their reaction.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alamain Estate

Jennifer walked along the tranquil beach; she was looking for seashells. She figured since she was looking for seashells she must really like collecting them. Pausing she looked at the melted sand formed into lightening glass and gently pried it up taking care to not cut her finger on the glass. Blowing the fine sand from the glass she put the glass in her bucket, stood up and continued to walk along the beach. She wore a pretty tangerine colored bikini and looked around then down at her feet. She smiled seeing the small little belly bump that was just trying to form. Rubbing her hand over her stomach she spoke softly, "Some day you will be with mommy doing this." The hat and sunglasses she wore obscured her features.

From the hilltop the photographer used his telescopic lens to get a picture albeit blurry but got a fetching picture of the sweet young thing walking along the Alamain beaches. He wondered if it was the same blond that had been in Atlanta. He continued to watch her walk innocently along the beach, when from behind he saw Lawrence Alamain come up behind her and grab her, lifting her up, then swinging her around in his arms, to gently lower her to the ground sliding her down his body. He lowered his head and captured her lips. She promptly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the deep kiss.

Lifting her up with her bucket, he walked back to the cabaña disappearing into the curtained off area. He tried to reposition to get some racy pictures and found a spot where he could see they were naked and making love, he snapped his picture and was attempting to get a closer picture when the guard discovered him and gave chase. The paparazzi scrambled away happy with what he had, he had pictures of Lawrence Alamain entertaining a young lady indelicate on his cabana bed. This would surely bring at least ten thousand if not more money.

Salem The Horton Household

Tom, Alice, Mickey, Maggie, Julie, Doug, Carly, Francois, Carolyn Brady, Sean Brady, and Bo stood or sat in the Horton's living room listening to the Chicago police detective as he explained what had happened at the clinic. Jack leaned against the wall in the hallway, he could hear him perfectly well from that location and he did not want to be in there letting them see what the death of Jennifer had done to him. He was suppose to be the big bad wolf that had captured Little Red Riding Hood's attention and corrupted her to his way of thinking. He enjoyed being the bad person. Except this time, he wanted to grieve and do it alone.

Having heard this story before, he pushed from the wall and left the house. What he wanted was to surround himself with her scent, around her things. Getting into the car he drove towards the loft. He would go to her room and lay in her bed. Then he would cry himself to sleep.

"So after a search of the rubble, the only remnants from the body we were able to recover was a piece of bone fragment. I know this must be difficult to hear." The young Lieutenant looked at the bowed heads of Alice, Maggie, Julie, and Carolyn. The men looked stricken but not absorbed with dealing in their grief. Bo folded his arms and looked at the Detective.

"How then were you able to prove it was Jennifer? I mean the woman registered for that . . . " He had to take a breath, never would he had believed that Jennifer would ever go through with an abortion. "Procedure was named Jennifer Jones, we know that Frankie said he took her there under that assumed name, but did anyone actually see her in that room before it blew up?"

The Lieutenant nodded slowly, "We had the receptionist confirm she was in that room sedated before the doctor was to enter, the nurse also verified that the woman in this picture," He held up Jennifer's picture. "Was the one that she gave the sedative to and prepared the IV for her. Then there was this," The Lieutenant opened the file he held and pulled out Jennifer's driver's license. He laid it on the table in front of Bo, who picked it up and looked at it and was suddenly resigned to the fact it was Jennifer's driver's license."

Bo handed the license back to Lieutenant Drake. "Thank you." He cleared his throat and turned away to lean against the fireplace mantle. "We have done all we could to collect any evidence an so far we have followed it back to a terrorist group that was doing a copy cat of 'Hand of God' group. We are so sorry for your loss, we understand she was a very wonderful young woman that had her whole life in front of her. That she had suffered an unfortunate set back while out of the country." Which was his polite way of saying Lawrence Alamain had raped her. That was why she was there in that clinic on a day it was targeted by a terrorist group.

"Why was she the only one left behind? The news reports say that everyone but Jennifer had gotten out." Mickey was the one that asked that question. He watched the young man shift uncomfortably on his feet. Drake knew that Mickey Horton was a former Persecutor. "We have been watching the reports on the major news channels, they of course only give what you have given them. However, from the other reports that I have been able to get by favors owed, I understand that members of that terrorist group had over run the clinic and had pursued Jennifer through the building. Are you sure they did not take her, or that they are not the ones that incapacitated Jennifer to the point she could not leave the room?" Mickey knew he was reaching for straws.

Maggie held Mickey's hand and had to ask, "Is it possible that Jennifer was knocked unconscious? Or given a drug by someone other than the nurse." She watched for some kind of body language that would tell her this had been considered, but this young man had stood his ground. He had taken a breath and let it out slowly.

"Mrs. Horton, Mr. Horton, I am here to say that we have determined without a doubt the woman in that room before it was blow up was a woman known as Jennifer Jones, she was there for an abortion, the men that had charged into the clinic and set the bombs had placed those bombs in that room before she went in there. The nurse was sure that once she was in there, she was fine, that she had put the IV drip in her arm, given her a sedative, the doctor had just finished a procedure and was preparing to go in and do Jennifer's procedure next. Look I know this is hard and denial is perfectly acceptable."

He took another deep sigh let it out nodded and then spoke again with more conviction, "I know how hard this has been. However, as hard as this seems to be for you all, Miss Horton died in that explosion and nothing we can do will change that." Drake took his file nodded to them and turned to leave, he had done what he had come to do and now all he wanted was to drive back to Chicago and be home before the end of his shift.

The room was silent except for an occasional sniff or sob from Maggie, Carly and Julie. The all one by one stood up and walked from the room. Alice had prepared a large meal for them but no one was hungry, they had a memorial service to prepare. No one wanted to think of Jennifer being dead let alone no body left for her to be memorialized. Alice leaned into Tom's comforting hold laying her head against his shoulder.

"Oh Tom, how will we be able to explain this to Bill or Laura. That would be almost impossible to tell them their baby girl has died?" Michael Horton entered the room noting the somber mood. He walked to his grandmother and kissed her cheek and noticed her tears glistening in her eyes and his grandfather was trying hard to compose himself.

"What did I walk in on? Who died?" He was trying to lighten the mood and when he had just said who died, Bo turned put a hand on his shoulder and walked him from the room. Tom heard the subtle gasp as Michael was told that Jennifer had been the casualty at the abortion clinic in Chicago. There was the distinctive denial from Michael as he turned and walked out of the house angry, confused and upset.

Alamaina

Alamain Estate

Jennifer walked from the shower, toweling her hair, she was happy and content, walking across the room, she turned on her television and caught the tail end of a news cast about an abortion clinic that had been bombed. She watched the pretty news commentator try to interview a young man sitting crying on the street. He looked disheveled and very upset. Jennifer thought he looked familiar, she turned her head slightly studying him. "Sweetheart? Are you dressed? We have reservations in twenty minutes." Lawrence walked into the room and saw she was watching the broadcast concerning the bombing in Chicago and Francois' image was being played.

"Now why would you upset yourself unnecessarily over events happening in the United States? Come my love, you need to get dressed so we can keep our reservations." He kissed her distracting her from the newscast. Reaching behind her to cut off the television.

"But Lawrence, I wanted to see that, they said the name of the woman was Jennifer Jones, and I was curious." He kissed her to try and distract her again.

"That curiosity is the one thing I found very attractive about you my love, however, that curiosity will make us late, now hurry my sweet so I can show you my town, my country." He kissed her again chuckling softly against her lips. Jennifer's eyes were filled with the light of her newfound love in the arms of this man and she giggled as he let his fingers dance up and down her ribs tickling her. Dancing back she walked to her closet and picked out the dress she would wear that night for dinner, a black laser cut dress with a crisscross geometric design that hugged her tiny waist and hips.

Lawrence watched her disappear into the dressing room. He unplugged the television, and lifted it from the table, walking to the door he looked for one of his guards. Motioning him over he handed the television over to the guard. "Get rid of this and any other television in the house. I don't want her watching the news. Is that clear?"

He gave a stern and impervious look of command to the guard and watched him walk away with the television with a softly uttered, "Yes sir." Lawrence stood in the door watching him disappear down the hallway and from sight. Jennifer walked from her dressing room, looking as beautiful in her clothing as she looked out of them. Clipping on her earring he waited patiently and smiled.

"I never get tired of looking at you my love, each time I see you I see something even more enchanting that I remembered from before." He walked to her, put his hands on her shoulders and placed a sweet tender kiss on her lips. Linking her arm in his, he escorted her from the room and down the palatial hallway decorated with antiques and art deco pieces. The door opened for them, with her in tow he continued to the limo and chauffer waiting for them enter the vehicle. Lawrence assisted Jennifer into the limo, Lawrence then followed her in the vehicle sitting he waited for the driver to close the door.

He noticed Jennifer had slid across the seat and sat sideway so she could watch the terrain and area around her while they drove through the lush hillside area that was a part of his country. Lawrence slid next to her putting his arm around her shoulders and snuggled up to her. "This estate has over twenty-five hundred acres of grounds surrounding the house and stables. I know you love to ride my love so perhaps one day we might go horseback riding the trails and I can show you the area a little more up close and personal." He nibbled her ear, playing with her dangling earring. She turned and giggled looking him in the eye.

He caught her gaze and held it, lowering his lips to hers he just wanted to kiss her and hold her, he was enjoying himself as much as she was. The daylight was sliding into the ocean with the setting sun. "The night life here is very exciting at times my dear. The area we will be dining tonight is quite and lavish with foliage. I think you will find it very romantic and very enjoyable."

"Do you enjoy it?" She asked pushing back from him and smiling with mischief dancing in her eyes. She tilted her head and he loved when she wore her hair up so he could get close to her neck and nibble. He watched the confusion dance across his face then he smiled.

"What nibbling your neck or the Night Spot, I am taking you to?" He gathered her close and for the first time since they married he actually felt like he was on his honeymoon and he was enjoying it. "I love to do both, I think in order nibbling your neck and then the Night Spot." He cuddled close to her pulling her back against his chest. Jennifer then noticed the three vehicles traveling on the left lane, in front and behind. She wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow.

"Um Lawrence? Why are we being followed?" She noted the men in the vehicle beside them were dressed in suits. They looked like the presidential version of secret service with earpieces in one ear and speaking into their sleeves. She felt him tighten his hold on her and whispered in her ear, he was not going to allow this moment be spoiled.

"They are my special service agents my love, they watch out for me and now they watch out for you. We both are at risk because this is my country and I am their . . . " He affected a look of humble embarrassment. "I am their King and now you would be considered their Queen. Although my father never really took the royal head of state; he was entitled to do so, so basically when we married I was the prince and you became my princess. So like it our not my love we have special security that watches out for us."

He could feel her tense at the thought they had to be watched and when it dawned on her that she was someone important it was almost to a point of being overwhelmed. "Do they watch us when we do everything?" She whispered into his neck. She was feeling embarrassed because they had made love earlier on the beach in the cabana and the thought that they had watched was causing her to feel self conscious.

He realized why she had suddenly gone shy. "No my dearest heart, they do not watch our private moments together, just out public moments. They will protect us and keep undesirables from bothering us while we are out in public enjoying ourselves. They know to keep their distance and to be circumspect my love, but if anyone should try to make a move to harm on hair on your lovely head, they know then they will need to take action and we will be ushered away from any clear and present danger or out of harms way." He felt her relax and began to chuckle.

"Now, does that make you feel better my sweet?" He hugged her back against him and she took a big deep breath and let it out and then nodded. "Good now where was I? Oh yes, I think it was here." He began to nibble on her neck again planting sweet little kisses on the back of her neck and down to her shoulders. "I would love to take you right now, throw you down in the seat and make love to you here. But because it would be to public, I will wait until we get home."

Jennifer laughed, "I would hope so. I don't think I have ever made love to anyone in a moving car. But as far as my memories go, I am pretty sure I never have." She was blushing and he chuckled. "At least I would think I could possibly remember something like that but I am pretty sure that I have not gone that far, obviously I did in a cave with you, which I have a vague memory of that. I know I have in my bed, and now in your bed, and in a cabana on the beach. So, I guess we will have to experience new and exciting places to explore each other." She sounded shy but was curious enough to make he smile.

"Let it be said, that my lady can experience whatever she wants." He pressed the buttons and the windows of the car began to dim into darkness that no one could see them in the backseat, the chauffer smiled, and pressed the button closing off the window in the front of the car and dimming the window. Lawrence unbuckled his pants and slid them down to his ankles, Jennifer could see how excited he had grown and she laughed, as he gently edged her panties off , she straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto him. Together they began to move in a frantic motion for release.

Lawrence grabbed her hips and slammed them down on his sex, and thrust forward his eyes closed he was feeling the most erotic feeling of his life at that moment, going deeper into her, driving himself so deep he moaned, "Oh my god Katarina! This is incredible.!" He had caught his breath and became so charged with the moment that when the release came, he slammed hard into her, released, and shivered with that moment of pure ecstasy. If he thought before he would ever let her leave him, that thought was now part of the past; there was nothing that would take her from him. He had felt her body shiver at the moment he had released and she gasped out. "Oh my god, Lawrence!" She had arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Lawrence laid her over under him holding her and looking into the way her eyes shifted color with her emotions. He smiled, pressed his face close to hers; he captured her lips and kissed her deeply, breaking the kiss he whispered, "Now you can make the claim you have made love to your husband in a moving vehicle." He heard her low emotional filled giggle. Her face was flushed with her emotions and the feelings she must have experienced during their frantic moment of lovemaking.

Lawrence was experiencing a first flush of a true emotion for the first time in his life and he was more committed to make sure that Jennifer stayed with him for the rest of their lives. He wanted more children with her, he wanted to wrap her in his pretty prison and keep her away from anyone that would stand in his way of happiness. "Jennifer," He whispered her name his voice filled with his passion, "Tell me you love me." He held her gaze with his smoldering with the aftermath of their lovemaking.

She smiled, wrinkled her nose and spoke softly too. "Lawrence Alamain, husband, father to be, I love you." She knew it had to be true or she would not have felt what she did while held in his arms lying under him. She watched his eyes alight with the flame of his passion and felt him grow inside her again and began to move one more time. She giggled and it tightened her down on him and he gasped and began to pump as hard as he could to seek his release inside her once again.

Night Spot Dining and Dancing

Capitol City, Alamaina

The three secret guard cars pulled into the parking lot the cars surrounding the limo. The chauffer got out and leaned against the car door waiting. He knew his boss was having a bit of sport with his wife. So he crossed his ankles and folded his arms over his chest leaning against the window. The twelve guardsmen formed a protective circle around the car and they took up their posts watching for problems or potential rabble-rousers or paparazzi. When Lawrence and Jennifer finally exited the car, Jennifer blushed; she knew they knew what they had been doing. She hugged closely to Lawrence. "Um they know?" She flushed deeply burying her face against his arm as he linked their fingers together.

"Of course they know and they know we are newly weds, come my love we have reservations we are now officially late in accepting by at least twenty minutes. Oh I might warn you, people here know you as Katarina they attended our wedding. So they do not know about Jennifer like I know about Jennifer." He bent and kissed her nose, then led her towards the entrance of the building. Jennifer was feeling self-conscious walking with her husband into the dimly lit and romantically dressed room, that had individual booths, tables, and a dance floor, with a live band playing in a pit. The open-air feeling was so tropically beautiful it touched Jennifer.

"Oh Lawrence it is so beautiful. It is just like a fairy-tail." She was still flushed from the feverish lovemaking they had done in the car. Lawrence dropped his arm around her waist and led her into the room. They were immediately surrounded and escorted to a private area near the balcony that overlooked the beachfront. One of the secret guards walked to Lawrence and whispered in his ear.

Lawrence looked around and smiled. "Yes, please invite the Countess and the Count Madrid to join us." He was using his cordial happy voice. He did not realize that he too looked as flushed as Jennifer, when the two walked to their table going past the guard, the count bowed first to Lawrence then to Jennifer, he drew his wife forward holding one arm around her tiny waist.

"Your highness, it is good to see you out tonight. And of course your bride looks absolutely glowing, marriage must agree with you both." Count Roderick Madrid spoke effusively. The countess walked forward. She extended her hand to Lawrence.

Taking her hand he smiled. "Thank you Roderick, and Natalie, you look lovely as usual." He bent to kiss her hand, while Roderick took Jennifer's hand to kiss it and shake Lawrence's hand.

"Lawrence you look happy. And you my dear Katarina, you are glowing with new love and I hear perhaps new life?" She smiled. She recognized the signs of a pregnant woman and looked enviously at the woman in front of her at least close to her own age if not a couple years younger. Her husband had like Lawrence; just recently inherited his title and lands. He was a couple of years older than Lawrence so the four were close in age and near royal standing with each other.

Jennifer smiled, "Yes, as a matter of fact. Lawrence and I are expecting and we just found out it is going to be a little girl!" Jennifer was excited. She felt Lawrence step close to her and wrap his arm around her waist. "Please join us. We are enjoying the night tonight and would love to share our company with you." She looked anxiously to Lawrence to make sure that it would be okay to extend the invitation.

"Yes, by all means do come and join us. We would love to share your company. My darling, you may not remember this, but Roderick and Natalie were married a year ago around the same time we were. They are almost like newly weds too." He smiled proudly to one of the few he could call a close friend. They turned to take a seat at the table. The waiter came over to pour the champagne that Lawrence usually ordered when in residence. Jennifer covered her glass with her hand and smiled. "Sparkling water for me please." She smiled apologetically to the waiter and he smiled in return and bowed.

Turning he walked to the bar and found the sparkling water and brought it back to pour it into Jennifer's glass. "Thank you." She nodded, lifted the glass to drink, and before she could put the glass to her lips, the nearest guard jumped forward and knocked the glass from her hand. The glass flew across the table and landed with a hiss and a burning sizzle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Night Spot Dining and Dancing

Capitol City Alamaina

The waiter, realizing what had happened and he had been caught darted back and was caught by two of the other guardsmen. He was wrestled to the floor and quickly subdued, was quietly taken from the room. Lawrence was livid, he stood, kissed Jennifer's cheek, "Roderick and Natalie would you kindly make sure my wife is unharmed? I will return shortly." Lawrence, stepped from their private booth flanked by two more secret guardsmen he liked to call his Red Guard, walked with force from the room.

Lawrence walked into the night to the area the Red Guard had taken the assassin. He looked dispassionately to his lead guard, Malcolm. "You know what to do, I do not want Jennifer aware of what is happening so put him in the 'Guests Quarters'. Find out who paid him, then dispose of him away from the house. I want him to be an example of so any other that wish to harm me or mine." His voice had grown very cold and very decisive when order the death of this man that had dared to try and hurt what was his.

The two Red Guard held onto the waiter tightly, he struggled to break their hold in vain. Lawrence walked to the man and got in his face. He spoke carefully and in soft unemotional tones. "Today you made a very bad mistake my friend. You tried to hurt my wife and her unborn child. Now you have forfeited your life." The man looked into his soulless eyes and smiled.

"If I had been successful, then you would have known what it was like to loose what you love the most and never be able to hold them or know them again, just like . . . " He was hit over the back of his head and knocked unconscious. Lawrence stepped back. Turning to Malcolm he spoke quickly, "Double the guard and make it quick. I do not want a repeat of this and I want the Estate on High Alert, we may need to leave to a more secure location at a moments notice."

"Yes, your majesty, it is as you wish." Malcolm bowed to him Lawrence stepping aside so Lawrence could reenter the building with his escorts. Malcolm turned to the two guards holding the man. "You heard his Lordship, get him out of here, call for the wagon to transport and double the guard on on fronts. Dispatch two more cars to this location." Malcolm turned from the outside guards walked towards the front door. Lifting his wrist, he spoke into his sleeve. "All units Blueblood and Angel eyes on all parties, level three alert."

Lawrence was tense and he was angry and he was afraid for his wife and unborn child. Walking forcefully to the private booth area, he paused where the two guards were collecting the glass fragments. He noted they used heavy gloves avoiding contact with the liquid. "What was in the glass?" He spoke menacingly his anger more intense than when he walked form the room.

The guard that had knocked the glass from Jennifer's hand spoke softly. "Acid my lord. If she would have drank that, she would have been horribly disfigured and if not dead near to it." Lawrence was not happy.

"Good job, what is your name?" He looked at the alert guard, but the guard had heard about his deadly stares and he could see how angry Lawrence was just thinking by that one stare. He was pretty impervious to most in his line of work. However, this man before him smoldering with his restrained anger was as close to disconcerting he had ever been.

"My name sire is Jacob, Martin Jacob." He had stood and given Lawrence a half bow. Lawrence reached forward and clapped his shoulder.

"Thank you for watching out for my wife. She is far too innocent to have been so sorely treated." Lawrence turned and walked to the booth. Seeing Jennifer sitting in a tight pose, her face tense and her complexion pale he shook his head. "Darling? Are you unwell?" Lawrence nodded to Natalie and Roderick.

"Lawrence, I think Katarina is upset. I fear this has caused her to feel nauseous and dizzy." Natalie patted Jennifer's hand and spoke with the concern anyone would have for another that had came so close to death as Jennifer had.

Roderick nodded. "She has been most anxious since you left. I think she was feeling fearful for your continued good health." He smiled encouragingly to Jennifer having heard he repeatedly request he go check on Lawrence to make sure he was ok. He smiled and said softly, "She insisted I go check on you. I assured her that you had so many red guard around you that nothing could harm you."

Lawrence sighed softly, nudged her neck and whispered softly. "Would you like to go home my love?" He was filled with concern and could feel how cold and clammy she was feeling to his touch. She put on a brave smile turned to look at the two new friends she had made.

"I think I am hungry Lawrence and would like to eat and enjoy the company of Natalie and Rod. May we not stay?" Anxiously Jennifer looked Lawrence over running her fingers over his arms peering deeply with a hint of worry into his eyes. "I think I need something normal to get past what happened earlier and it is amazing that something like that makes me ravenous."

Natalie chuckled, "Well many would say you are hungry because you are eating for two now." Natalie continued to speak on an upbeat and over compensating friendly manner, trying to keep their minds from what had just happened. Natalie was truly concerned for the young woman that was fast becoming her friend.

Lawrence looked around the room and kept seeing assassins behind every face that looked in their direction. He did not trust anyone working on the premises. Lawrence smiled tightly to Natalie and Roderick. Huddling close to Jennifer he spoke softly "Darling, I know I wanted to show you the night life here. In light of what happened, why not invite Nat and Rod back to the house, I will have Louisa fix us a lovely dinner and we could get to know each other in a more relaxed atmosphere."

Jennifer had to admit that she was unsettled but she was also hungry. She nodded slowly, "All right if it will make you relax and be my adorable Lawrence." She turned to smile as gracefully as she could to the two that had joined them. "I would like to extend an invitation to you both to join us at home for a nice quiet dinner. I could then show you the nursery Natalie." She had seemed to glow speaking about the nursery.

Natalie had squeezed her husband's hand and nodded. "I would love to see the nursery but tonight my dear, Roderick and I are actually flying out tonight for a brief vacation at my parent's estate in England. We will be back next week and perhaps then we could have dinner together and maybe you and Lawrence could then come to our home."

Jennifer looked somewhat disappointed. Smiling she laced her fingers through his fingers and squeezed his hand. "Yeah that is fine. I would like that. I hope you both have a wonderful trip." Jennifer was disappointed but a part of her was glad that her and Lawrence would dine in relative peace and quiet.

"Come my love, we will see you both when you get back. Until then as my beautiful and charming wife said, have a safe trip." He slid out of the booth, extended his hand, and helped Jennifer to stand. Wrapping a protective arm around her waist and now flanked by more red guard Lawrence and Jennifer left the club with all eyes watching them leave followed by whispered comments and surprise that the King of Alamaina had brought his new bride to the club and they had nearly been assassinated.

Salem

General Hospital

New Conference

Gregory stood in the conference room and looked over the various news people that had shown up for his big announcement. Tom Horton, Alice Horton, Jack Devereux, Carly Manning, surrounded by news media stood waiting to see what Gregory was planning. Bo stood with Roman at the back of the room. "Seems the Alamain's are always grandstanding. Wonder what this is about?" Roman had spoke under his breath to Bo.

"Whatever it is, you know it's a slap in the face of Dr. Horton and Mrs. H. I don't know how much more they can take what with Jennifer's death." Bo smiled seeing Carly turn and started to walk back to stand with him and Roman.

"Hi, do either of you know why he is here?" She nodded to Gregory. She knew if Gregory was involved then Lawrence was as much a part of whatever was happening as Lawrence.

"Nope, just heard her flew into town today and was at the court house and then had come directly here. He must have called this press conference." Bo spoke with sarcasm as he watched the news media wait for the conference to begin.

Jack had seen Carly, Bo and Roman at the back of he room so he walked to stand with them. "Well it seems our old buddy Mr. Alamain's man henchman has come like a vulture in town at the worst possible time."

Bo nodded, "Do you know what this is about?" He continued to keep an eye on Gregory and he knew Gregory had noted their presence in the room, he had a slight smile edging his lips when the President of the Board of Trustees for the Hospital walked up to stand next to him.

"We were just told a big announcement that would be ground breaking was about to happen and we should get here to catch the news story of the century." The President of the Board smiled at the gathered News Media personnel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you will we are ready to begin this conference, and I ask that questions be held to the end of the announcement. Now it is with great pleasure I introduce you to Mr. Gregory Lacoste, of Alamain Industries and GenCon International. Mr. Lacoste if you will?" Wallace stepped back and let Gregory step forward.

"Thank you Mr. Wallace, it is with ambivalent feelings I come to you today with an announcement. When the King of Alamaina had heard of the recent and tragic death of his estrange wife, Jennifer Horton Alamain." A sudden murmur of softly uttered unintelligible mutterings filtered around the room. Gregory looked directly to the four in the rear of the room. He smiled tightly, then continued when he had the attention of those in the room again. "His Highness King Alamain has dedicated an endowment in loving memory of his deceased wife Jennifer Horton Alamain in the amount of one million dollars."

Jack felt his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. A part of him wanted to go and rip out Gregory's tongue. Roman pushed from the wall and grabbed Bo's arm. "Come on brother, we have important work to do. Let them posture and act like vultures over Jennifer's death, I refuse to play into his game." Carly followed both men from the room,

"This is horrible, I can only imagine what Alice and Tom are going through and now to have their noses rubbed in the fact that Jennifer is still an Alamain must be very galling to them." Carly was angry, more angry than she had been even before she and Lawrence had parted ways with one another. "How could he be so cruel?"

Bo snorted, "What got to me is he is now carrying the title of King Alamain. I guess God was taken so he had to settle for the next best title."

Roman chuckled. "Well I am going to the Courthouse to see what Mr. Lacoste was doing there today. You interested to see what he was up to before he came here?" Bo nodded.

"Go on Roman, I will be right behind you." Bo turned to Carly kissed her deeply, then turned to catch up with Roman as he got on the elevator.

Conference Room, Salem General Hospital

Gregory took his last question, and the room slowly began to disperse. Tom turned to guide Alice from the room. Both were stunned and controlling their grief and anger. Gregory walked towards them, "Mr. and Mrs. Horton please a moment of your time please." He tried his most charming tone and smile. Alice and Tom being who they were paused and turned.

"What is it Mr. Lacoste?" Tom stepped in front of Alice and looked with a long held patience that was Tom Horton.

Gregory held an envelope in his hand. "As Jennifer was still married to Lawrence, and she had a sizable insurance policy on her, she had named of course Lawrence and you and Mrs. Horton as her beneficiaries." He handed the envelope over to Tom. "His highness wanted me to disperse your share of that policy to you and your wife on behalf of the King and Alamaina."

Thomas Horton had been alive for a long time, he had learned how to disguise his feelings and as hard as it was not to throw the check in Gregory's face he took the check with a softly uttered, "Thank you and please thank his majesty." Alice and Tom walked away from Gregory with the most dignified head held proud walk they could manage in light of what had just happened.

Tom escorted Alice to his office, closed the door and helped Alice to be seated. Tom walked around his desk and sat down looking at the envelope. "Tom it is blood money. You should not have taken it." Alice rarely disagreed with her husband. Tom opened the envelope and paled. His eyes were fixed to the amount of the check.

"Normally, I would agree with you my dear. However, this was her insurance policy and that my dear is her wish to let us have a share of what she felt her life was worth, to me that is not blood money and this five million dollars written on this check would help a lot of children." He handed his wife the check so she could see the number of zero's written on the check's face.

"Oh Tom we could do our own endowment to the hospital in memory of Jennifer Rose Horton, and then to the church and any other charitable organization. Those places do not have to put her other name on the plaques they will obviously install." Alice was fighting the tears that were threatening to over take her. Tom watched his wife crumble over her granddaughter's demise, rising he walked around and enveloped her in his arms.

GenCon Industries

Salem

Gregory set across from Dr. Alvin Turlock. "So you understand what is needed? Will you be able to come back with me to begin the treatments?" He studied the man and thought he was so young looking to have been given such a powerful position as the lead scientist for GenCon. His dark looks and strong physic would have caught any woman's attention when he walked into the room. His reputation for being a boy wonder was obviously substantiated by the Human Resources Department of GenCon. Now he had been offered a handsome some of money to permanently inhibit Jennifer's memories. Leaving her with only the memories she was making with Lawrence and the basic memories Lawrence had given her.

"Of course I have a new drug I have been testing and it should do the trick to secure Mr. Alamain's presence in the young ladies mind." He sounded bored and wondered at what this draw to this particular woman was. He knew she carried his child, but that was no reason to keep someone around if she did not want to be there.

"It will not hurt the unborn baby?" Gregory had to be reassured of this to make sure that the baby would not be harmed in any way that was not on Lawrence's agenda.

"I am sure what I have in mind will not harm the child unless it stresses he mother, then it will affect the child, thus why we use two forms of doing a total memory wipe. It has to be done in stages; we will use chemicals as a last resort. We can wipe a memory they have been doing it for years by various governments around the world." Again he had to meet this woman that had caught Alamain's attention. To him he had to wonder what woman was worth that much trouble.

The door opened and a secretary came in handing a phone to Gregory. "Mr. Alamain for you Mr. Lacoste." Gregory took the phone.

"Gregory Lacoste." Gregory listened to Lawrence as he vented out what had happened earlier and how an assassin attacked Jennifer. Gregory's demeanor took on a dark and concerned look as he listened to what had happened and now the man was under arrest and under the control of the Red Guard. "Lawrence, calm down. We will be flying back in an hour. Before they take any other action against the assassin why not wait and allow Dr. Turlock a chance to recondition him and perhaps we could keep him around and use him for any one that wants to come around and make problems from our favorite group of trouble makers."

Lawrence considered his request. "Call Malcolm and belay the order to eliminate him when you are finished with our conversation. I want to know how did it go?"

"It went as we thought. The Hospital is delighted and will put the plaque up, the Horton's however are devastated at loosing their granddaughter in such a horrible way." Lawrence was silent. Then he sighed softly.

"I don't care what they want or think, no one is to interfere with my relationship with Jennifer is that understood Gregory?" His tone had taken on that silken deadly note and Gregory had his answer Lawrence had fallen in love with Jennifer and now he was just as dedicated to this marriage as any lovesick fool.

"Yes Lawrence, it will be as you request. I will handle everything else and should be home by tomorrow morning."

Alamaina

Lawrence's Estate House

Jennifer had changed her clothing putting on her comfortable shorts and crop top. Letting her hair down, she sighed softly running her fingers though her hair massaging her scalp. She was exhausted but she was hungry too. Looking around she did not see Lawrence and decided to go out by the pool. Walking out on the patio she was immediately aware of how isolated she felt. For the first time since she awoke on Lawrence's plane and was told she was Mrs. Alamain and they had been married and were falling in love with each other she felt isolated.

Walking to stand by the pool she looked at the lights reflecting off the water's surface. "Sweetheart?" Lawrence walked to the pool and stood next to his wife. "Are you feeling unwell?" He reached to turn her into his hold and held her close. "You must not allow tonight have you so upset my love." His tender words were more than enough to make her crumble into a mass of tears and anxiety. Clinging to him, he gently stroked her hair back and spoke soothingly to her. "It is all right my love. Do not be upset. You are doing the baby no good being this upset and yourself. The doctor said you should remain calm."

Jennifer lifted her chin, peered into his eyes. There she saw his concern for a moment until her vision clouded. A blinding flash of pain filled her head and she gasped out holding tightly to his arms. Lawrence swept her up in his arms, "Jennifer, my love!" He was more than concerned he was worried she had collapsed and was barely clinging to consciousness. "MARIE!" He rushed her back into the house, laying her on the sofa, again he called, "MARIE!" The nurse ran down the hallway her heart racing, she did not need him upset with her again.

Rushing to his side, Marie bent and began to do an assessment. Turning she spoke quickly, "I need to have her taken to the nearest hospital. I will be right back, you need to call an ambulance now!" She pushed Lawrence away and rushed to get her blood pressure cup and stethoscope. Rushing back to Jennifer's side, she did not like the way her eyes had dilated and her breathing was shallow.

Lawrence had summoned an ambulance and ordered his men to follow the ambulance and he would be riding with his wife to the emergency room. Anxiously he paced watching the front door and waiting for the arrival of the ambulance, he was about to order his guard to just transport her to the hospital. Especially at one point Marie thought she had quit breathing. Marie dropped and began mouth-to-mouth and relaxed when Jennifer began to breathe again. "No if you have them transport her without the right equipment, you very well may find she could die on her way to the hospital." It was Marie's turn to show her expertise.

The ambulance arrived and loaded Jennifer on the gurney, Lawrence followed them out and entered the back of he ambulance with the paramedic. He held her hand and spoke soothingly to her. "It will be all right my love, you must not do something stupid and leave me in any way. Stay with us Jennifer, listen to me, you are needed in my life and our baby's life. Hold on my love." Lawrence looked anxiously to the man who had worked feverishly setting up an IV solution for Jennifer. He kept pumping the blood pressure cup and taking her blood pressure. The frown he had every time he took her blood pressure was enough to let Lawrence know this was very serious and his wife's life very well could be in danger.

Reaching he hospital, he followed the attendants into the triage room, when one poor unfortunate nurse that was not familiar with Lawrence tried to eject him from the room, she found she was thrust away from Lawrence and directed out of the room. Two of Lawrence's Red Guard escorted her to another room. Lawrence stood by Jennifer's side as the trauma team began to assess her and administer the drugs she needed.

Finally, the doctor arrived and did his own assessment. When he had finished his examination, he had her sedated and sent home. With strict instructions to allow her to rest for the remainder of the night and if she should show signs of and more adverse affects of her increased blood pressure she was to return to the hospital immediately. "The only reason I am sending her home majesty, is the fact you have a competent nurse on staff at your house. Otherwise she would have been admitted for observation for the rest of the night."

Lawrence sat with Jennifer in the limo, his concern for her well-being was written on his face as he held her close to his body and gently stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead. "You gave me quite the scare my love. You must rest tonight no excitement."

Jennifer leaned into his hold and spoke softly, "Do you promise to hold me tonight? Please?" she looked into his gaze and tried to give him a brave smile.

Lawrence held her close and whispered back, "Of course my love, how could I not be there to hold you and protect you." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, tonight would be a long night for him. It was hard for him to not hold her and want to make love to her. In her present condition he was not about to do anything that would jeopardize his unborn child.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Alamain Estate 

Jennifer awoke to the sound of the surf from the open veranda doors. Rolling over on her side she felt oddly isolated, she had decided with Lawrence away on business she would sleep in the room that had been assigned to her. Sitting up she felt her world tilt and her vision blur, what was wrong with her? Should this not be passing? Laying back down she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep and began to dream. She saw a huge white multi-level building with a dome, it nestled in the hillside of the foothills of a mountain that divided this country. 

She was riding in a white limo, with Lawrence and a sweet face lady she knew somehow she knew who this lady was, for some odd reason Jennifer felt that she was afraid of going to that house and the woman with Jennifer was afraid for her. The dream shifted and she was in the house with Lawrence and they were preparing for their wedding. She was feeling apprehensive and a part of her wanted to reach into the depths of her mind and find why she was so upset. If their marriage had been so ideal why was so afraid? 

The dream shifted again and she felt the earth move under her feet and the ceiling began to cave in and she was not alone, others were with her, she gasped feeling the rubble of the house cave in on her, sitting up she put her hand to her mouth to keep from calling out. Her stomach roiled and she felt sick, rising she rushed to her bathroom, and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet then hung over the sink. “I want this part over it is horrible.” She muttered rinsed her mouth and crawled back to her bed. “I am tired, that is what is going on, I am tired and I just need to rest.” She muttered and pulled the pillow over her head.

She was tired and she did want to go back to sleep but something kept niggling at her, she had to find out what it was and she was determined to get her answers before Lawrence got back from his business trip. Throwing the covers from her body, she got up dressed in comfortable clothing. She just needed to get past her guards and head to town, she knew it was not really that far and she could easily walk it if she could not find keys to a car to drive. 

Sneaking down the back stairs of the estate, she ducked into an alcove and looked around for something that might work for her to get to town. Seeing a delivery truck at the kitchen, she crept over to the door, looked to see where the guards were and darted out into the back of the van and pulled some of the dirty linens over her. Scrunching her body down, she felt her heart racing in her chest, what if the guards discovered her. She would make Lawrence angry and she had seen his anger once the night before when the man tried to hurt her. Lying perfectly still she waited for the truck to take off. She did not have long to wait.

The truck was soon on the road and headed to Jennifer hoped the city they had visited the night before. Feeling the bump and roughness of the truck driving over a road that obviously was not in as good a shape as the one they had previously driven on, Jennifer held her hand over her mouth with a bag of clean linens fell off the shelf affixed to the inside of the truck. Pushing the bag off, she backed up against the wall and waited. When the truck made its stop she would get out and find her way to that place in her dreams. She was determined to find out the truth even if it meant the end of her marriage to Lawrence. 

The bumpy ride took forever and finally the truck pulled to a stop. Jennifer waited for the driver to leave the truck, then she slowly made her way to the back of the truck, opened the door a crack peaked out, saw they were in a city. Carefully she stepped out and looked around closing the door with as much delicacy as she could to not draw attention to her. Stepping to the sidewalk she began to walk towards the more populated area of the city. For cities it was not that big. It did boast a bank, several nightspots, restaurants, several churches. Seeing a catholic church, Jennifer made her way to the doors and stepped in perhaps the nuns or the father in the church would be able to direct her.

Walking to the front of the church, she genuflected, slid into the pew and then knelt before the holy cross behind the alter. A father wearing his cassock walked to the front of the church, genuflected, crossed himself then turned and smiled seeing Jennifer on the kneeling post with her head bent. “My child what brings you to church today?” He walked forward stopped when she raised her head and he smiled. “My dearest Lady Alamain, how delightful to see you back in Alamaina!” 

Jennifer smiled, “Thank you father. It is nice to be back. My husband was out of the country on business and well I decided to take in the sites of what was Alamaina. I was wondering, our other Estate house . . . “ 

The father chuckled, “Which one my dear there are five and one that was destroyed when the tunnels and caves underneath collapsed. Poor Leopold was killed in that collapse.” 

Jennifer blushed, and then spoke with such sadness hearing of Leopold’s demise. Thinking quickly she nodded, “I know it was that one, I wanted to get a ride so I could go and put flowers on the sight in honor of my father in law. Would you know of anyone that could take me?” She looked hopefully to him for some sort of guidance.

“I would think Sister Anna-Teresa would be going across the island. You could ride with her, but why not get one of the security guards to take you. I am sure they could get you there faster in one of those helicopters that Lawrence so favors.” 

Jennifer laid her hand on his arm and spoke softly, “Because I snuck out of the house and I don’t want them to know I am going there it is personal to me and I just needed to get away from all the drama of living in an Alamain house.” She looked anxiously at the father hoping he would not tell on her and would help her.

He found her so innocent and sweet that a part of him knew he would help although it warred with the other part of him that knew the Alamain’s held strict rule over this island. “I will help you as long as you don’t tell anyone that we helped you to go to the Poldie Estate.” 

Jennifer impulsively grabbed him and hugged him tight, “Thank you father, you have no idea how important this is to me.” She looked relieved when he agreed to help her.

“I can imagine. I will get Sister Anna and we will get you on your way so we can get you returned home so no one knows you are missing.” He helped her to stand and led her to the sanctuary where he found a sister packing up some cartons. “Sister Ann, this is a friend of the church, her name is Kat. . . “ Jennifer stepped forward extended her hand.

“Katherine, it is a pleasure to meet you Sister Ann, I was wondering where I might be able to purchase some flowers and where we are going is the old Poldie Alamain Estate.” 

The father motioned to Ann to join him and he whispered softly in her ear. “This is King Lawrence’s wife Katarina, she wants to put flowers on the sight that Leopold perished. Please see to her safe travels to the estate and back. Ann turned and surveyed the pretty woman standing anxiously by the door watching hopefully that she would accept her as a ride along and take her across the country.

“You know we will be gone most the morning and you won’t be getting back until very late. I am sure once you are discovered missing they will send an alert out for you my lady.” She bowed to Jennifer. 

“Please it is important to me and if we see any type of search parties, I will have you put me on the side of the road and draw them away from you. This is very important to me and truthfully, I really need to see this place and leave something for Poldie.” She was almost in tears hoping she would accept her as a passenger. 

“Come along we are burning daylight. Father will you carry that last load to the trunk as we will be on our way.” Sister Ann was very matter of fact but still young enough to appreciate the passion and the needs of a young bride. Although it seemed rather macabre to her that she would want to visit a sight a loved one had died she did not question it. Father Theodore, carried the box to the car, opened Jennifer’s door, closed it and blessed their journey. 

The sister was quiet for most the drive allowing Jennifer to take in the sights and the conditions of the lands and the small villages that were nearly poverty stricken. Ann would stop along the way and drop off a box at a mission drop sight then be on her way again and finally as they neared a bend in the road, she nodded to a partially collapsed building. “There is were we are going my dear. There are flowers in the garden I am sure you can pick and place wherever you want.”

Jennifer felt a wave of fear wash over her looking at the destruction to the beautiful building she surmised had stood there at one time. “It must have been horrific for those trapped inside.” She muttered softly. The sister pulled down the drive way and in Jennifer’s mind she remembered there were armed guards at the gate when she was here last. Getting out of the car, she walked around and found some flowers made a small bundle and turned to the sister. “I will be right back I promise not to take to long, just a short prayer and to put the flowers where he died.” 

Ann anxiously watched her enter the ruins of the building as she picked her way deeper into the interior. She glanced around feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable standing by the car. She prayed that Jennifer was not hurt while exploring the ruins and slid behind the wheel of her car and waited, turning on the radio it was as she suspected, there was now a search for the missing Queen of Alamaina. Moaning softly she knew they would have roadblocks on the way back across the island. 

Inside Estate Poldie

Jennifer picked her way over the fallen timbers, and found the hallway she half remembered as being the one that led to her old bedroom. Flashes of past memories were haunting her as she walked down the rubble-strewn path to stop outside what she thought looked familiar, opening the door, she had to push then wiggle into the room and she paused. She remembered this room, it was now in a shambles and the bed she had slept in before her marriage to Lawrence was stripped, broken and laying at an odd angle. She saw something lying under the mattress on the floor, and she walked over and picked it up. It was a brown note binder book. 

Thinking it might be important, she clutched it to her chest, and walked back out into the hallway, stopping she laid the flowers on the floor, closed her eyes and spoke softly, “For you Poldie, I hope you are happy in a garden in heaven.” She did not know why a garden to Poldie was important she just knew it was the right wish for this kind man whose face was always there in the forefront of her mind. Walking down the hallway she looked to see a door that led to a side exit. She took that exit and walked around the large estate grounds to the front of the building. 

Ann seeing her waved her over. “They are looking for you my lady Katarina, what do you want to do?” Jennifer did not want to get the church or the nun in trouble, she sighed softly, handed her the binder. 

“Please keep this safe for me, I will come to church to collect it. You are going to leave me here and I am going to start walking up that hill there was a path I saw earlier. When you get to a roadblock or check point you can tell them you saw someone that fit my description on that path and I will let them come find me. Alright?” 

Sister Ann did not want to leave her here but knew she was right, she did not need to get the church punished for what this silly woman wanted to do and because they felt sorry for her did as she asked. “Are you sure you are going to be all right my lady?” 

Jennifer nodded. “I am more than sure, I am positive. I am sure they will have the helicopters flying over the island searching for me before you are halfway home. Please go and tell Father Theodore thank-you so much and I won’t forget his kindness or your kindness. Now go.” Jennifer stepped back and turned to head towards the path. She stopped briefly to see the sister watching her walk from sight. 

She had hiked about four miles when she heard the helicopter blades overhead. Pausing she put her hand over her eyes to shield it from the sun’s glare and saw it had Alamain markings on it. She waved her hands over her head to get its attention. Stepping back against a large boulder she watched as the copter made a landing near her. Two of the Red Guard jumped from the helicopter and rushed towards her.

“My Lady Katarina! Are you unharmed?” The two men escorted her back to the helicopter and helped her in. “How did you get here?” She knew she would be grilled on this so she had already had time to formulate her story. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I was sleeping in my room and I woke up in the back of this truck, there was this bag over my head. I remember we stopped and that was when I was able to get the bag off my head and jumped out of the truck while the men that must have taken me had gone into this building. I think they thought I was still asleep. That was when I noticed it was a large white panel truck with no markings.” She tucked her chin in an affectation to appear to be distressed, she was proud of this story she was telling. 

“I opened the back door very quietly and then I jumped and ran. I kept running down this road until I was far enough away that I found a place to hide and sit. That is when I began to work on the ropes around my wrists. My wrists were tied so I had trouble at first, and then I was able to get the ropes from my wrists by chewing on them. I then just began to run.” She looked down at her wrists and noticed they were chaffed from her working the mattress up to get to the folder she found so she was grateful that her wrists did look as if they had been tied. She covered her face with her hands and affected a fake tear to show she was upset. 

She was emotional enough that it would not have taken much to get her to cry. She looked hot, dehydrated and tired. The Red Guard was not about to push her any further until they had her checked out by the doctor and then home safely before his highness’ return. They all sat quietly watching the disheveled looking woman sitting between them. Thompson, spoke into his wrist microphone. “We have Angel Eyes and are returning to Safe Haven Two. Please advise his highness we will be making a quick stop at the hospital to have her checked out before returning home.”  
Capitol City Hospital

Jennifer was rushed into a room, given a physical and it was discovered she was slightly dehydrated and they wanted her to drink electrolyte infused water before she left. Downing four bottles of the special mixture water, she felt like her bladder would erupt before they got home. Jennifer was aware that there were whispers and people on the phones concerning her and her condition the whole time she was in the emergency room. 

The doctor released Jennifer to the care of the lead Red Guardsman. She was rushed back to the helicopter and they were air born and headed back to the estate. The copter landed in the field outside the gate and a limo was brought up to take her back to the house. Jennifer was aware of the bustle of activity around her. She was tired and felt near exhaustion. Thompson lifted her from the car and carried her into the house. 

Once she was in the house Marie was at her side stuck like glue. Jennifer was taken to her room, bathed, and put to bed. She knew she had messed up and now she would be watched like a hawk for the rest of her life. She was unaware that Lawrence had been alerted to her absence from the time they discovered she was nowhere to be found on the compound. An island wide alert was put out and a lock down for all departing flights, boats and ships were halted until she was found. Lawrence had been in Paris, taking care of business, when the call came in. Excusing himself from the meeting, he walked to the hallway using the cellular phone he spoke to the head guardsman.

Paris, France  
GenCon Boardroom

“I want her found! I want her found now! No one leaves the island and I want all traffic shut down. I am on my way back now. Once you have her lock her in her room if you have to keep her there!” He disconnected his call, walked into the boardroom. “Gentlemen this meeting is over. I am sorry but I have a personal family crisis, it appears my wife had been kidnapped, and if I find out it was any of you . . . “ That steely eyed looked shot over the room to the heads of most organized crime gang bosses. “Let us just say if it were your family what would you do?” 

The men at the table looked back and forth to each other trying to decide which one had dared to try and take what was Lawrence Alamain’s. “It was none of us Mr. Alamain. We know that family is off limits.” Lawrence held his look and nodded, turned and walked from the room. He was more worried than angry. Heading out to his plane, he boarded and was making ready for take off, once they were in the air, he was going to order Gregory back to Alamaina immediately. He would go home and wait for an ransom notice. His mind filled with anxiety wondering if she had gotten her memory back and had just run off again. Would she try to destroy the baby? 

Air space over Paris, France

So many thoughts filled him with their ugly truths and he waited for the pilot to say it was all right to use his cell phone. Calling Gregory, he waited. “Gregory Lacoste speaking.” Gregory sounded harassed by the interruption of the call.

“Gregory, its Lawrence, you need to be in Alamaina now.” Lawrence could not contain the emotions in his voice. “Jennifer, is . . . “

Lawrence’s Estate  
Alamaina

“She is home Lawrence and resting in her bed. I am here; I was here when they brought her in. She was kidnapped and got away form her kidnappers. Marie put her to bed; she was upset, exhausted and mildly dehydrated. Apparently, she was taken from her bedroom, had a bag put over her head placed in some kind of service truck. She is clever, she managed to get away when they stopped in a small town, she got the bag off her head, was able to chew through her bindings, and ran down a roadway and hid until she saw one of our helicopters and flagged them down.” 

Lawrence had sat silent through the explanation of what happened. “Has she shown any signs of remembering her life?” Lawrence was worried this trauma might trigger her memories. 

He could not see the smile, but he could hear the pleased tones in his voice. “Not to worry Lawrence her memories are under our control now that I have Curtis Turlock here and prepared to begin her reconditioning.” 

“It will not harm the baby?” Lawrence was happy to hear she was about to have her mind wiped, and replanted with new memories. However, he was not prepared to have it happened at the cost of any harm coming to his child or her delivering a healthy child to be the heir to the Alamain fortunes.

“No, the baby will be fine, Jennifer will simply have most her memories wiped from her mind and the new memories of a happy married life with you restored. Dr. Turlock is the most reputable, and knowledgeable in his field and can easily take care of her memories.” Gregory turned his back and nodded to Turlock who stood by a window looking out to the ocean. It appeared tranquil with its relentless motions of trying to make its way to shore only to be drawn back out to sea. 

Turning back he nodded to Gregory, then excused himself and walked up the stairs, he wanted to meet his patient. Following the directions he had received earlier. Curtis Turlock opened the door and stepped into the semi-darkened room. He noticed a tiny figure sleeping peacefully in bed. Walking to her bedside he looked down at what he considered was a very beautiful woman he had ever seen. Lowering his body to sit on the side of her bed, he watched her sleeping and noticed how she laid her delicate fingers over her stomach. He smiled and placed his hand over her hand. 

She smiled and spoke softly, “Jack.” She had been dreaming again of a man named Jack and in her dream she was lying on a pin stripped sofa, with her head in his lap and she spoke softly to him, “Jack, I love you so much.” When she felt a hand cover her hand she naturally turned her hand to hold his hand and speak his name. 

Curtis frowned slightly; Jack was the man she had been involved with prior to marrying Lawrence. “Jennifer open your eyes my dear.” He lifted his hand from hers and gently stroked her face. “Open your eyes and say hello to your doctor.” He watched those thick lashes open slowly. He saw the startled look in those incredible green eyes. He smiled and spoke softly. “Hello my dear. My name is Dr. Curtis Turlock and I have been hired by the Alamain family to be your personal doctor.” 

Jennifer pushed herself up against the headboard and smiled shyly. “Are you here to watch my pregnancy?” She laid both hands over her stomach and looked intently with open trust into his eyes. This unnerved him slightly, she was so sweet and innocent and now she was with Lawrence Alamain that had planned to own her body and soul. His smile tightened. “I am here to watch out for both you and little Abby. That is what you plan to name her is it not?” 

Jennifer frowned and sighed, “I am not sure, you must know that I have no memory. Why did you say Abby?” She looked confused and he liked that, confusion helped him to reestablish core memories. 

“Lawrence said that you and he had decided if it was a girl she would be named Abigail Johanna, a lovely name.” He watched her face light up with the thought of a child with the name he had just mentioned. 

“Yes, I like that name a lot too.” She spoke softly and then stifled a yawn. “Sorry, I had a horrible day.” She slid back down on the bed and rested her head to the pillow. “Do you mind I feel very tired.”

Turlock smiled, reaching into his picket he pulled out a syringe, with a cap. “I want to give you this shot to help you rest, and don’t worry it won’t affect the child at all. Now you rest and tomorrow we will begin our program of getting you back on the road to a healthy happy life with your new husband.” 

Injecting her with the prep serum he watched her eyes flutter and her face relax into a deep sleep. “That is right my dear, now we begin. You are about to awaken to a whole new life and memories.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Airport Alamaina

Lawrence was anxious; he wanted the plane on the ground now. The pilot had told them to fasten seatbelts they were making their approach. The next leg of his journey was a helicopter ride across the island to his home and Jennifer. He was half angry, half concern and very much wondering how it was possible that someone got to her bedroom and was able to take her out of the house with so many guardsmen around her. Someone had something to pay for this breach. He held his temper and his concern behind a mask of cold indifference. The plane’s wheels skidded on touch down with the sound of rubber against pavement. They were now in the taxi part of the landing and he was already unbuckled and rising with his briefcase in hand he walked to the exit of the plane. Noting out the window his limo was waiting to take him to the helicopter pad.

Private Laboratory Sub level of Alamain Estate

Jennifer reclined in a chair with a heavy metal object suspended over her head. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep. Her shoulders were held in place by padded restraints and her wrists were loosely restrained so that she could lay her fingers over her stomach, her ankles and thighs were restrained to prevent her movement that might injure her or the baby. Alvin Curtis Turlock, specialist physician, sat behind a plexiglas room and watched what was happening to her brain waves displayed on the monitor in front of him. He smiled, leaned forward to the microphone and spoke softly. “Now Jennifer, you are relaxed and comfortable correct?” He watched her nod and speaks sleepily.

“Yes, I am relaxed and comfortable.” She had her hands laid protectively over her stomach. She had just felt movement and sighed softly.

“Very good Jennifer, now I want you to think back to the day you married Lawrence. Tell me what you remember?” Jennifer frowns. He watched her brainwaves fluctuate and he adjusts the dials on his console and moves a set of levers up. “Again, think back to the day you married Lawrence.” Again he notes she flinches and she begins to cry. 

“No, please no! Don’t! Please, please don’t Lawrence, no let me go! I am not Katarina! I am Jennifer! Please don’t do this. Please, please no!” She twisted her head back and forth and gasps out. “He raped me! He raped me!” Her tears are flowing down her cheeks and she twists in the hair struggling against the hands that are holding her down.” 

Curtis sat back in his chair and placed his fingertips to his lips. “So, Lawrence raped his wife. Interesting. Well, we must hide that memory forever.” Leaning forward he watched the increase of the ECT waves pulsate through the elaborate helm over her head. “Jennifer, calm down you are perfectly safe. You have a safe phrase and when you hear this safe phrase from me, you will find a way to come to me. Do you understand?”

He watched her calm and relax back into the chair and nod her head. “I will remember this safe word and find a way to come to you.” Her voice was monotone with no emotion.

“The safe phrase is Alvin I love you.” He smiled he liked that it propagated his ego. He watched her brow wrinkle and nodded slowly. “Very good, now the memory from your wedding night is no longer a part of your active memories but hidden so deep you will forget them. On your wedding night you went to Lawrence and you made love, you discovered that it was easier to accept the arranged wedding between you and Lawrence so you accepted him as your husband and agreed to continue to play Katarina for him. Do you understand?”

She nodded and frowned, “But Lawrence wanted to hurt Carly and Frankie, I could not let him do that! I had to marry him to keep him from harming Frankie and Carly.” She was reasoning and regaining memories that she was suppose to forget. Gregory entered the booth and stood watching Dr. Turlock. Curtis looked over his shoulder and sighed. “Is there something you need Mr. Lacoste.”

“I think since we will be living in close quarters Curtis, it would be agreeable for you to call me Gregory and I call you Curtis unless you preferred Alvin?” 

Curtis shook her head. “Of course, are you interested in seeing how I do my procedure?” He looked up to the woman lying on the chair. He watched her go limp as she went deeper into the sleep he had placed her in earlier. 

“Yes, if you would not mind. I am sure Lawrence will be interested. Are these only for short termed memories or do they go back further?” Gregory took a comfortable chair next to Curtis. Curtis covered the microphone and spoke softly. 

“They go to all memories, we just need to locate specific ones that caused a fear, trauma and then we work on erasing them. For instance, she just confirmed form a past memory, and here on this sheet, you can see her brainwaves were very active, her heart rate increased and the signs of trauma or shock was present.” He looked back to his subject and smiled. “She is a delicate creature and has some strong values implanted in her core memory section. It will take a while to break those down and implement new ones. You are free to watch as I put in the new memory of her wedding night if you wish.”

Gregory shifted uncomfortably, he knew full well what Lawrence had done that night and he was no comfortable with how it had gone down. He was thinking Lawrence would have done well to have those memories removed from his own mind. But was not about to suggest it since Lawrence had reasoned it out that she came to him willingly. “I would like to see your techniques. Now you use chemical and you use ECT, which I have read is like electro shock therapy? It does not harm the child correct?” 

“That is correct, the child is perfectly safe, the electrodes are directed to the brain and does not affect the body, we have come a long way from twenty-thirty or for that matter sixty years ago. We can target specific parts of the brain, which hold the memories. This is something that we have been working on for the past decade. The community has been trying to perfect a way to erase memories that cause PTSD. In this case we are reprograming the brain much as you reprogram a computer. Observe.” He leaned forward and spoke softly into the microphone.

“What frightens you the most Jennifer?” He watched her wrinkle her brow and clinch her hands. 

“Lawrence, he wants to hurt those I love and he and he . . . “ she wrinkled her brow trying to recall why she as afraid of Lawrence. The memory of why was no longer there for her to draw on.

“That is right Jennifer, your fear of Lawrence is unfounded. You are not afraid of Lawrence but of Jack Devereux he is the one that raped you, it was Lawrence that rescued you from Jack.” He did not like Jack since she was in love with him, he needed to destroy that part of her memories and the reason she loved him. “Lawrence is the one you now feel safe with, he is the one that will always protect you and you love him. Do you understand?” Gregory leaned forward and watched.

Curtis raised the level of the current directly targeting the portion of her brain that held those memories. “Answer me Jennifer, you need to respond. Do you understand?” Gregory folded his arms on the desk and leaned forward watching her. She nodded slowly.

“I understand, Lawrence is the one I can depend on, he is the one that loves me and I love him.” That tone was so automated that Gregory frowned. Sitting back he waited to see what was next. Curtis looked at her vital readings and they were steady except for what was happening in her brain, which the waves were starting to go off the charts. He smiled, “she is rewriting a portion of her memories now. Look.” He took his pen and tapped the screen of the computer. 

Gregory smiled. “This is excellent. I have video tapes for you to view and those are the memories I want you to implant as real memories for her. How much longer will you be? Lawrence is on his way home and will wish to see his wife.” 

Curtis did not like being rush but did need to view those tapes. “I need another hour and she will be ready to receive her husband in her loving arms. “ He sat back and watched the woman reclined and looking at peace on the chair. 

“I might ask you to see if she can remember anything from her abduction yesterday. We are all puzzled as to how she was taken with so many guards around.” 

Curtis smiled, “Watch this.” He leaned forward and spoke softly into the microphone. “Jennifer how did you get out of the complex yesterday when you were taken?” He watched her twitch and roll her head back and forth. He frowned and looked up to see that memory was implanted deep in her cognitive memories and knew this would be a problem. 

Jennifer was not about to betray a man of god or a woman dedicated to the love of her god, she fought against the realities of what was and stayed with her own story. “I don’t know. I woke up in a van . . . “ She tensed and felt a cramp and her blood pressure began to rise. Curtis jumped up and rushed into the room, unbinding her shoulders and her legs he undid her wrists that were lying on her stomach. Lifting his stethoscope he took her blood pressure, turning he found a syringe. Looking for and finding a vein he injected the solution into her vein and watched the monitors and saw her body relax and she fell into a deep sleep. 

“What happened?” Gregory had stepped to the door and looked with concern at the doctor as he frantically worked on Jennifer. Gregory knew Lawrence would be arriving at anytime and he did not want to tell him the very man that had been brought in to secure their relationship had harmed his wife. He stepped to the side of the chair and watched Gregory remove the ECT machine that had been used to delve into and erase her memories. He pushed it against the wall, and covered it with a draped. Unbinding her, he raised the chair up and stepped back speaking softly. 

“Wake up Jennifer and you will feel refreshed and happy, because you know Lawrence will be home anytime and you will wish to dress for him.” Both men watched Jennifer open her eyes and smile shyly. 

“Well am I all right and the baby?” She looked down and gently caressed her stomach. Looking up hopefully for good news she waited for them to tell her what she wanted to hear. 

“Yes, my dear you and that baby are just fine. I would say that you are about eight weeks pregnant which is two months, the morning sickness will pass with the next trimester and you should have we hope a fairly normal pregnancy at least that is why I am here to make sure you are well and that the baby is well.” He patted her cheek and she blushed. Turning he face Gregory, “Well Gregory shall you take Mr. Alamain his wife?”

Jennifer stood up and then looked excited, “Lawrence is home?” She went to hug Gregory with an excited squeal then stepped back and looked down at her clothing. “Oh I can’t let him see me so scruffy. You must keep him busy Gregory until I can change.” She kissed the doctor’s cheek, turned to Gregory kissed his cheek and skipped excitedly from the room”

Curtis smiled at the tender sweet kiss and rubbed his fingertips over his cheek. Gregory watched her exit the room turned and smiled at the doctor. “Well one treatment and that was quite impressive. I can’t wait to tell Lawrence about your success. In his Den are the tapes marked with your name. In your room, you have a VCR. You might wish to review them. Dinner will be served at seven and you should dress formally for dinner.” Gregory bowed to him turned and walked form the room

Curtis could still the gentle touch of her lips on his cheek, he could smell her perfume on his hands and he could see the slight blush of her excitement as it raced into her eyes making them sparkling. He smiled. She was too good for Alamain, he was sure of one thing. Before this was said and done and when the time was right, he would be taking Jennifer Alamain with him when he left this island and there would be nothing Alamain or Lacoste could do to prevent it. Turning he knew he had his work cut out for him. He needed to learn all he could and he would plant deep placed code words to manipulate her and make he his before he was done. 

Shutting down the lab, Curtis, stepped to the elevator pressing the button; he walked to Lawrence’s den and paused hearing voices outside the door. “Lawrence, I am telling you she is getting dressed and excited about seeing you. She is fine. The baby is fine and we made the right decision in using Dr. Turlock as our means to secure her memories and erasing the ones that we need gone.” Gregory had taken a seat by the window and was picking at the crease in his pant leg. “She does not remember how she was taken, and it seemed to distress her to the point she nearly had a stroke.” Lawrence sipped his drink and turned to Gregory.

“I told you I did not want her or that baby harmed. You are clear on that Gregory?” Lawrence studied his boyhood friend with a degree of concern hearing his wife’s health had been put in jeopardy when questioned about he abduction. 

Gregory’s voice had become placating. “I understand perfectly Lawrence. You must realize we had to try and see if she had anything in her memories that would let us know how they got into the compound and was able to drive off with her under our guard’s noses. I don’t like this anymore than you did Lawrence. We need to discover where the breach occurred and seal it.” 

Lawrence walked to the balcony off his den and watched the ocean. “I want to make sure it was not one of our associates that I was meeting with in Paris. It was just to convenient for them to call a meeting to get me away while you were gone and left her here vulnerable. I am half a mind to say that if one of us is gone the other one must be here to over see things. I don’t trust anyone except you Gregory.” Turning he shoved his hand in his pants pocket and asked, “When do I get to meet this doctor Turlock?” He set his drink down and walked to his desk. 

“I would say you will meet him for dinner. We have having dinner at 7:00 pm sharp and we all will be dressed formally for our dinner, so I suggest you go see your wife. It will give you some time before we all must meet for dinner tonight and Lawrence. I think you will see a difference in her.” Gregory smiled.

Turlock hearing Lawrence was about to vacate the den, hurried down the hallway towards his room, slipped into his door, just as Lawrence passed his door heading to Jennifer’s room. Curtis waited and smiled, not hearing any further movement he slowly walked back to the den and slipped into the room, found the tapes and took them back to his room. Slipping them into the VCR he sat back and began to watch what was recorded. 

Lawrence’s Bedroom

Frowning Lawrence closed the door to Jennifer’s room and walked to his bedroom. He was sure she would have been in her bedroom, opening the door he paused in the doorway and a slow easy smile slid across his face. Jennifer lay seductively on her side with a smile, she wore a white chiffon gown that hid very little and barely covered her legs. She smiled and patted the bed next to her. “Hello my husband, did you miss me?” She giggled and he loved he way when she giggled it made everything jiggle. Slipping his coat off, he walked to her side and sat on the bed, draping his jacket over the foot of his bed, he gently took his hand and caressed her cheek cupping it in his palm. 

“Well it seems I arrived home just in time.” He leaned over and drew her into his arms and kissed her deeply, letting his hands run to the back of her neck to support her to him. He felt her arms glide up and around his neck and she pressed into him returning his kiss. Dragging her into his lap he smiled breaking the kiss. “So, did you miss me my love?” He watched her face light up looking deeply into his gaze.   
“I not only missed you my sweet husband, I have some progress with my memories to report and do you know what I remember?” She teased him lightly holding onto him resting her chin on his shoulder. 

“No my sweet wife what did you remember?” He held her tightly to him waiting to hear what she was about to report. A part of him wanted to trust and believe in this new doctor but another part of him was cautious. Jennifer had nibbled his earlobe and he found that so stimulating that he lowered her down on the bed under him. He let his hand slip to her hips and was pleased to discover she was naked under her gown. 

She lightly nibble his ear, trailed little sweet kissed over his neck and up to his chin and caught his gaze, “I remembered our wedding night and how much I loved that you wanted me and we decided to make this marriage work and how we made love all night long and fell asleep in each others arms.” She giggled and he was pleased that she remembered what she was suppose to remember.

Lightly placing a kiss on her nose he looked into her eyes and asked softly, “Do you want me Jennifer? Do you really want me?” He watched her eyes shift colors with the passion of her emotions. 

“Yes, Lawrence very much so, I want you now.” He leaned down and this time it was not Carly’s words or face he had heard those words from it was Jennifer’s and he kissed her deeply allowing his arousal to be released by her hands and felt her slid his pants down his hips. Gently with tender fingers she curled her hand around his hardness and guided him into her. He gasped feeling how hot and wet she had become in anticipation of their lovemaking. Driving his sex deep within her he felt her meet his thrust with her own. Burying his face in her neck he called softly.

“Jennifer, I want you too. I want you so much too. Say it Jennifer, say you love me.” He whispered against her neck drinking in the soft scent of her perfume, he kissed her throat, and lowered his head to her now exposed breasts lowering his lips to her nipple he gently sucked and was surprised when he tasted the milk that was being stored. It was an odd taste and he smiled. Looking up into her eyes he smiled and his eyes were shifting with the color of his now driving passion to possess her, to drive himself deep within her and leave his seed there in her womb. He knew she was pregnant with his child and he wanted more children with her. 

Jennifer’s own need and drive was pushing her to thrust her hips to meet his demand and she could feel her own release beginning but she wanted to wait and reach a climax with him. She spoke in rasps, “I love you Lawrence, I did not realize how much I loved you until today. I love you with all I am and I want our child to love you as much as I do!” She whispered against his ear, which only ignited him more and he pumped harder. 

Lawrence gathered her close, cupping her small rounded butt in his palms he drew her hips hard against him as he drove his sex deep inside her now hot body that was begging him for his release. She had wrapped her legs around his hips and held onto him as together they climbed to a climax that left them both shuddering with their release. She gasped out. “Oh my god Lawrence, love me!” She closed her eyes and felt her body shiver as the experience climbed from the center of her spine up her back making her nipples erect. She felt him release and he wiggled inside of her. 

“What do you call that?” She giggled softly feeling the little wiggle and twirl. She released her hold around his neck and relaxed her legs to the bed. He smiled looking down into her eyes and for the first time since they were together he could see his children in her eyes.

“That was I mingling our juices together making us one with each other.” He spoke something so personal that he had never confessed it before not even to Carly when they had been together. He watched her blush and knew it was a personal thing for her as well as it had been for him. 

Jennifer knew it was mostly psychological for him to believe that but it was cute and she loved the way his butt wiggled as he did it. “Do you think you could get me any more pregnant by doing that?” She whispered against his ear. He heard him chuckle and it was for her the first time since she started to regain her memories that she remembered hearing him chuckle. He seemed so much more relaxed lying on top of her. Pushing off her he kissed her lightly on her lips. 

“If I could make you more pregnant my dear I would have done it already. Instead, I am caught by my pants and when I am totally out of them, we will try this again only a little slower this time. This time when I make love to my wife, she won’t have to beg or expect, she will know and she will by the actions I do know I love her and our baby.” He kissed her stomach, rolled from the bed and took his pants off, then slid off his shirt and tie. Sanding like an Adonis before her he smiled and laid on the bed. Rolling to his side he kissed her nose then her cheek, then her chin and finally he laid his lips on hers and pressed in forcing her mouth open so their tongues could dance together.

Drawing her close to him, he moved between her legs again and felt his sex growing hard smiling he looked at those smoldering green eyes that waited expectantly for him to enter. With on thrust he was inside her again and loving the feel of her warmth wrapped around his throbbing manhood. “Jennifer Alamain, I love you and from this day forward no one will ever know what I know and that is what we are doing as man and wife in our marriage bed stays between us until we die.” He dropped his lips captured her mouth and began to once again thrust deep inside her. 

Jennifer was perplexed by that speech but accepted it as a part of Lawrence and his beliefs, breaking the kiss; she spoke softly into his ear, “Lawrence Alamain what happens in your marriage bed is what is happening in my marriage bed I don’t want any other man but you in my life. I give my self to you of my own free will and say to you, I love you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lawrence’s Bedroom

Jennifer stepped from the shower, and she glowed with the love she was feeling for the man that now stood dressed immaculately in white jacket and black pants. He was adjusting his cuff links on his shirt when he turned and smiled seeing his wife dressed with a towel wrapped around her body. Walking to her, she automatically took the cuff link and put it into his cuffs snapping it into place. “There you go.” She smiled and laughed as he drug her into his arms pressing her damp body against his. 

“It is a good thing that we have dinner in a hour. Or I would be so tempted to put that smile back on your lips and myself between your legs.” He kissed her as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Melting into his hold her eyes glistened with mischief and the light of her love.

“I would not mind being late except we have guests.” She kissed him back and felt her towel drop. He laughed watching her wiggle against him. “Oops.” She whispered and wrinkled her nose. 

Lawrence bent down and paused at her stomach and leaned forward and kissed her stomach. “Your mummy is being wicked little one, if I catch you being wicked, you will be very sorry.” He kissed her stomach again, stood up and regretfully draped the towel around her body, tugging her close to him. “You are going to get it later my dear. You are being wicked, and I should spank you.” He smacked her bottom and heard her laugh and squeal.

“I want you to spank me when I am bad.” She giggled and danced away from him leaving him holding her towel. Walking over to the closet she paused and frowned. “Hmm what is wrong with this picture?” she turned and smiled. “Looks like all my clothing are in the other room that is suppose to be mine, so I guess I shall just have to go to that room and get dressed.” She sighed and acted like she was about to walk out of the room naked. 

Lawrence laughed, grabbed her wrist and tugged her back. “Oh no you don’t! You go find something from the closet, put it on before you walk out of this room like that! No one has the right to see you like that but your husband!” He was being demanding and she felt chills climb her spin until she saw the smirk on his face. Laughing she walked to his closet and pulled one of his shirts from the hanger and pulled it on. The shirt hung to her knees and she looked adorable in his shirt.

“Like this my lord? My husband?” She batted her eyes wrinkled her nose and walked to the door waving over her shoulder. “I will be ready in half an hour.” She waltz out of his room and down the hallway unknowing she was being watched. Dr. Turlock dressed in his black tie white coat and dress pants stood behind the interesting hallway wall. Watching Jennifer go into her room he smiled. She looked adorable dressed in nothing but that shirt. Watching Lawrence’s door open he ducked back down the hallway to his room. Carefully closing his door, he waited for the sound of footsteps pass his door. 

He had spent the past hour and a half watching the videos of Lawrence selling his story to Jennifer and knew these were the core memories they wanted implanted in her mind. His job would be to fill in the rest of the life. He had also outlined his own secondary set of memories he was implanting. He would condition her much as the Soviets had him blank and rewrite some of their deep core operatives that were now working inside the United States. Just as he had done for the United States Government so it was just a matter of the deep cover agents that would go into the Soviet Union and live out their lives there. 

The difference here was this was Lawrence Alamain billionaire oil tycoon and the owner and King of his own Island. He was having him recondition a woman to make her believe she was his wife willingly. The problem was he wanted Alamain’s wife. He just needed to be patient, and build his relationship with Jennifer slowly and then he would make his move. He waited and once he heard no more movement in the hallway, he opened his door to come up short. Jennifer stood before him dressed in a chiffon gown of teal; her hair had been pulled up on top of her head and dressed in curls. She wore a set of jewels that would have made any jewel thief would have drooled over. “Oh. Hello. Looks like you are ready for dinner too?” 

She was so polite and enchanting in her dress that made her look like a fairy princess. “Yes, I am not sure what direction I should be walking?” He looked around with the perfected look of confusion on his face.

Main room of Alamain Estate

“Follow me, it took me a couple of days to get used to this place it is so huge.” She laughed lightly and waited for him to offer her his arm. Turning he extended his arm and she curled her hand around his upper arm. “We usually have drinks in the common area which Lawrence calls the greeting room, then we go in for dinner and it becomes one of those long drawn out affairs that seems to take most the night.” She sighed softly.

“I take it formal dinners are not what you call your ‘thing’?” He titled his head and let her guide him down the hallway to a small series of steps and a low landing between the second floor and the first floor. 

Jennifer leaned to him placing her other hand over his. “Truth be told, I would be happy with a burger and milk shake right now. I am ravenous.” She chuckled and her face was flushed with her excitement. He noted how her eyes sparkled as she spoke about the house and her hunger. Hearing voices at the end of the stairs she put her fingertip to her lips. “My secret I don’t want to disappoint my husband.” She winked and lead him to the greeting room, which was a large airy room filled with floral arrangements in stationary pots built into the pony walls. There were settees, overstuffed chairs, a gas-powered fireplace that burned cheerfully in the room that was cooled by the open screened covered windows and overhead ceiling fans. The whole room was a decorator’s dream. 

Fantastic priceless paintings on the walls interspersed with various weaponry hanging on display. Antique’s decorated the tables with pictures of Jennifer and Lawrence placed strategically about the room. Servants dressed in white jackets with black pants carried trays of tasty morsels to nibble and drinks. Lawrence watched Jennifer make her entrance with the doctor. Pausing in the middle of his sentence he smiled, excused himself form the gentlemen that had his attention until the arrival of his wife. “Excuse me while I get my wife, you all remember Katarina?” He walked to her and the doctor. “Ahh good Katarina and Doctor Turlock do come and let me introduce you to my new business associates.” 

He draped his arm around his wife’s waist. Guiding her over to the assembled group by the patio windows she smiled walking towards them. “Hello, she nodded her head to them as she approached and felt her hand taken by the man called Alexander. He bent and kissed her hand.

“My pleasure my dear it is good to see you and to hear of your wonderful news?” He stepped back and the other man who was introduces as Trent stepped forward, he like Alexander was one of those established businessmen types in his mid to late thirties. Dressed as immaculately as Lawrence, his hair groomed to perfection and his nails done pristinely. Like Alexander he took Jennifer’s hand and kissed it.

“Charmed Mrs. Alamain I was unfortunately not available to attend your wedding which I understood was very lovely and that you made a breath taking bride.” He stepped back and that left the last man who reminded Jennifer of someone’s prim and proper principal of the school or her headmaster whom is what she was reminded of when she looked at him. In his mid forties, with greying hair and dressed as immaculately as the others. 

“My love, this is Mr. Donald Parker, of the Parker Heritage Group. They handle a lot of my foundations. He was at our wedding but a little late. He arrived just as I proudly told everyone that I was a lucky man to have you as my wife.” Jennifer held her hand out to him with a charming smile.

He followed with the rest of those present; the difference was he addressed her as “Pleasure your majesty. Gentlemen I am not sure you realize you are in the presence of Royalty. Katarina was a Von Leuschner and a Princess in her own right. When she married Lawrence she became his Queen after Leopold’s death, Lawrence became the reigning monarchy here in Alamaina.” He bowed his head to her after kissing her hand.

Jennifer blushed deeply and stepped back shyly into Lawrence’s hold. Turning she smiled an invitation to Dr. Turlock. “It is a pleasure to meet you all, and may I introduce Dr. Turlock our resident physician who is here to make sure I have a safe and healthy pregnancy. Lawrence and I are expecting a little girl in seven months.” She beamed with pride telling them of her pregnancy. 

The gentlemen nodded and congratulated her and then turned to shake Lawrence’s hand. Jennifer stepped back and turned as a waiter approached her with a glass of sparkling water. “Madam’s drink.” Jennifer smiled took the drink with a softly uttered ‘thank you’ sipped turned and looked around the room and noticed that Lawrence had invited about twenty people for dinner. She was feeling a little out numbered they were mostly businessmen minus their girlfriends or wives. She finally saw two women sitting in the corner apparently familiar with one another and speaking softly. 

Allowing Lawrence to introduce the doctor to the men, she walked to the corner and smiled at her guests. “Hello, my name is J . . . Katarina, welcome to our home.” She watched them look up at her as if she had interrupted their conversation until they realized whom she was and they stood immediately and curtsied to her. They bowed their heads to her and then stood and smiled awkwardly. 

“Your highness no one told us you were in residence.” The first woman who was an exotically beautiful woman looked embarrassed. Jennifer smiled and looked confused. The other woman who was equally beautiful looked Nordic and very sophisticated. They both seemed to be embarrassed by her presence. 

“I am sorry, but do I know you?” She looked curiously from one woman to another and felt a hand on her elbow. Turning she saw Lawrence behind her. 

“Darling this is Chantal and Monique, they are ladies that are hired to entertain my guests. I was wondering where was Erika and Simone?” A voice from behind him confirmed there were a total of four women invited to the party. 

“We are here your highness, we excused ourselves to the ladies room.” That was Erika and she was a dark Slavic beauty with shimmering eyes that seemed to be locked on Lawrence with a predatory look. Next to her was Simone who was very high fashion and Parisian styled. “We are forgiven for our absence no?” She stepped forward and hooked her arm around Lawrence’s arm and leaned into him with a seductive pout.

Lawrence withdrew his arm from her hold, turned Jennifer and introduced her to the two new arrivals. “Ladies this is my wife, Katarina Von Leuschner Alamain.” Erika looked Jennifer over briefly and dismissed her. She was put out that Lawrence had shunned her over Jennifer. 

For the first time that Jennifer could remember she saw a dark and deadly look come over Lawrence when he looked at Erika. The look was powerful and frightening. Lawrence had tightened his hold on her arm and led her away from the ladies. “I think it is time we go to dinner shall we?” He escorted them all from the room and to the huge formal dinning room that even from Jennifer’s standards of what she could remember was very ostentatious and over powering in size and dressing. The table would easily seat thirty but had been scaled down to accommodate their twenty-five plus her and Lawrence. She was seated at one end of the table while he was seated at the head of the table.   
Formal Dining Room of Alamain Estate

To Jennifer’s right was Dr. Turlock he had sat quietly for the first part of the meal and Jennifer had sat as quiet as he. Then she felt with the delivery of the dessert she should say something. There had be no other person seated on her left there were vacant chairs between her and the others. “So tomorrow Doctor what time do you wish to start the treatment?” She sipped her water and set it down on the table and folded her hands in her lap. 

Dr. Turlock smiled reached for her hand and squeezed it with reassurance. “We will begin when you are ready. I know you plan to have a nice evening with your husband. So, I will not interfere with that. Do you not like your dessert? It is very tasty.” He had eaten a portion of his and looked at her plate then to her. “As a matter of fact you have hardly eaten anything and that my dear is not what you told me earlier. You said you were starving.” She smiled and looked down at the beautifully prepared dessert that set before her. 

“I know its just I feel on edge and I don’t know why.” She did know she saw that Erika had taken a seat on Lawrence’s left side and was trying to occupy his attention. Jennifer glanced down and felt tightness in her stomach. She should have known he had lovers before her, he had told her he had such but she did not think he would flaunt them in front of her. She had failed to notice that Lawrence saw how Turlock had taken her hand in his and smiled encouragingly at her. How she lit up with animation at their conversation and he had locked his jaw in a way to control the sudden jealousy that had washed over him. 

Jennifer turned her attention away from the man at the end of the table and the woman that was locking her attention and claws onto her husband. Swallowing hard and trying to maintain her dignity she turned to Curtis. “I think I would like a treatment now.” She smiled tensely looking down at her plate and blushing softly. Curtis squeezed her hand and then smiled. Looking down at Lawrence who had been distracted briefly by Erika, he spoke softly to her.

“Jennifer tonight is too soon since your last treatment. Perhaps you could come to the lab first thing in the morning. For now, why not excuse yourself and go to your room and prepare for bed, my dear you look tired and if you need something to help you sleep, I have something you can take but will not affect your baby.” He had leaned into her to whisper in her ear, as Lawrence looked up to see him lean over to his wife and get to close. Lawrence frowned. Turning he snapped at Erika.

“You will be here to entertain anyone of these gentlemen that requires you. You will leave me to my wife Erika and quit trying to distract me or make my wife jealous, that is a very dangerous game you play and it will get you dead.” He has hissed those words to her ear and sat back to watch Jennifer rise.

“Excuse me as you are all aware I am pregnant and as an expectant mother I really need my rest so you will forgive me if I excuse myself?” She watched them all stand from the table as she stood. Jennifer nodded to them and followed by Dr. Turlock she walked from the room. Lawrence frowned, motioned to Gregory to take his place and followed behind his wife and doctor. 

Lawrence’s Bedroom

Jennifer made it half way down her hallway when dizziness over came her and she teetered on her feet. Curtis swept her up and frowned not liking how pale she had grown. Feeling a hand on his shoulder behind him Lawrence deftly took her out of his arms. “I suggest doctor you get your bag and meet me in our bedroom. I fear my wife’s blood pressure may be on the rise and you will be able to determine that no?” He walked swiftly away from the doctor carrying a pale and clammy Jennifer to his room. “Jennifer!” He cradled her close to his chest. “Jennifer darling, open your eyes and tell me what is wrong?” 

He walked to his bed and gently laid her on the bed, looking down he saw her tears wetting her lashes and she opened her eyes and tried to smile but found she was not feeling very happy. Something or someone had stolen her sparkle from earlier. He sat on the edge of the bed. “Sweetheart, tell me what troubles you?” She lifted a shaky hand to brush her tears from her eyes running her makeup. She sniffed and then rolled on her side away from him.

“I think you need to go back to your guests. I am sure they need you more than I do.” She as not going to be petty and says ‘especially Erika, she just hugged her arms to her body. Lawrence knew she had been hurt. He was sure she had watched Erika try to manipulate his attention and they were sitting so far away should could not hear him redress her for being to hands on with him.

“Darling, please turn over her and look at me. Are you upset because I brought in ladies to entertain my guests?” He gently turned her to face him and she would not look at him. Using his patience he gently turned her chin and peered into her eyes seeing they were filling with her emotional tears. She sniffed and rubbed her nose with the palm of her hand in a circular motion. Folding her arms over her chest she felt a blinding flash of pain shoot behind her eyes. Reaching up with both hands she gasped out.

“Oh my god Lawrence it hurts so bad!” she rocked up feeling him pull her into his arms. She had her eyes clinched shut so tight that all she could see was whiteness and then she knew nothing else. She went limp in his arms. Lawrence panicking screamed out. “TURLOCK!” 

Curtis heard him scream out his name and ran the rest of the way to his room. Busting through the door, he paused to see her lying limp in his arms. Rushing to his side, he gently took Jennifer from his arms and laid her flat on the bed and pressed his fingertips to her throat. That was when he felt her pulse rate had increased and was beating to fast. Turlock turned to Lawrence. “Go find that nurse and get her ass in her now.” 

Lawrence turned and moved swiftly to the hallway, apparently when he had screamed for Turlock, Marie who had been near Jennifer’s room heard him and was grabbing her bag and running towards Lawrence. “Get in there and help him!” He ordered with his hands on his hips and his glare saying it all. He was worried, his wife had some kind of reaction and he wondered if it had to do with the ‘treatment’ she had earlier was the root cause. Lawrence stepped from the bedroom, seeing one of his Red Guardsmen he motioned to him.

“Yes sir?” The bright young man looked expectantly to Lawrence. 

“Find Mr. Lacoste and tell him I want him in my den now.” The guardsman looked around nodded, spoke softly into his wrist microphone. “Malcolm, Blueblood is requesting Mr. Lacoste in his den right away.” His earpiece crackled with a little static and the voice replied. 

“Copy, will give him the message.” The earpiece went silent. Turning to Lawrence he spoke softly. “Message received, he will meet you in your den your Highness.”

“If anything happens in that room, I want to be notified immediately.” Lawrence walked to his room, stepped in and looked at the doctor listening to Jennifer with his stethoscope and Marie setting up an IV drip on their patient. “If you need me Doctor I will be in my den. When I can speak with her please send word immediately.” Lawrence walked to the bed to see she must have been given a sedative. Bending over he lightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

Jennifer smiled, and then spoke softly, “I promise to be a good wife to you Lawrence.” She rubbed her head against her pillow and sighed deeply. Lawrence bent close to hear her and whispered against her lips.

“I know you will my darling. Please get better soon.” He stood button his jacket turned and walked from the room. He was not about to let them see how upset he was. Walking briskly towards his den, Erika stepped in front of him, her eyes smoldering with lust and a determination to be alone with him. “Erika, get out of my way now.” He stepped to the right and she stepped in front of him with a smile and a promise in her gaze. Once again he stepped to the left and she stepped in front of him and felt her forearms grabbed and she was turned and slammed into the wall, Lawrence pressed up to her. He saw her eyes light up with excitement and a slow sensual smile spread across her lips.

“So tonight you want to play rough? I heard the wife is ill so you won’t be getting lucky with her tonight.” That triggered something deep within the recesses of his own mind and he snapped at her. 

“If you ever mention my wife or what we do in my bedchamber again, I will have Gregory feed you to the sharks. Now get the hell out of my way and if you are smart, and have not found a bed partner for the night with one of my business associates, then I suggest you leave my house. I am not playing games with you Erika, I will have you killed and dumped in the ocean now go.” He jerked her off the wall and pushed her aside. 

Erika had been with him for two years and knew when he was serious and then deadly serious. Tonight he was deadly serious. Straightening her clothing she turned and walked away from him and did not see the steely-eyed glint he shot at her back as she walked down the hallway and from sight. 

Lawrence’s bedroom

Turlock relaxed, Jennifer’s blood pressure had finally had fallen to a respectable level and she was resting peacefully. Turning to Marie he spoke softly. “We need to get her out of these clothes and into a gown, clean her face for her and let her handle her hair tomorrow. I believe mother and baby are out of danger now. Has she had many episodes like this?” He was concerned. She had been so sweet and retiring and so unlike most women he had the pleasure or displeasure of knowing. 

“Just one other that I am aware of Doctor. She did suffer a concussion on the plane trip back to Alamaina. So we suspect she may be having residual problems with that. I can get copies of her x-rays sent over from the hospital if you wish to look at the hairline fracture she suffered.” 

“I was never told she had a hairline fracture. Was that the reason for the amnesia?” He sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked he face and looked at Marie. She was touched by how sweetly he was acting with Jennifer instead of being so clinical, which is what she had grown used to working with most doctors. 

“Yes, she fell on the plane and suffered some temporary eye sight loss and a hairline fracture with spotty amnesia.” 

Turlock stood, “Tomorrow, you will have all those files sent to me here and the sooner the better. I will need her brought down to the lab around 10 so we can continue her treatments. For now she should rest for a while. I only gave her a light sedative to help her sleep, I know she would not wish to awaken in this gown and please see to the makeup. We want her comfortable.” Turlock stood looked down at her one more time and found she looked almost fragile.

Marie nodded and began to unbutton her dress and gently remove it from her body, Turlock turned and left the room. He was determined to see his secondary conditioning was put in place and if he was uninterrupted tomorrow he would begin the first phase of his plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lawrence’s bedroom

Lawrence stood and watched Jennifer, she was sleeping very soundly and he was not about to disturb her. Drawing up a chair by her bedside, he sat and got comfortable. He had remembered earlier how animated she had been with Curtis Turlock and it had caused some ire to rise in him. He recognized the jealousy of watching her react to another man as she had and he had become angry. Settling back to get comfortable, he rested his head against the chair’s back and closed his eyes. He was tried, he had been in the air for ten hours and then had this business dinner already planned with the heads of some very powerful and influential banking, crime, and oil rich countries. 

If he could arrange a conglomerate with them involved they would be able to corner the market on most major oil producers in the world. They could easily monopolize a lot of different countries and they all could become extremely richer and more powerful than any of them had ever considered or thought. He was tired and he had exhausted himself with unnecessary worry on his flight back. Gregory and he had worked out a schedule of who would do what and who should attend what meeting. 

Closing his eyes he had promised himself he would only rest for a few moments. He had drifted off to sleep when the door to his room opened and Erika entered carrying her shoes in her hand. They dangled from her fingertips as she walked over to the now sleeping Lawrence, bent down and gently brushed her lips against his neck, making sure there was an imprint of her lipstick on his collar and his neck. Smiling she looked at Jennifer resting in the bed, smiled and thought, “That will upset you more you little bitch. He belonged to me before you and he belongs to me now.” Turning she tiptoed from the room, closing the door quietly behind her. 

Jennifer opened her eyes, rolling her head to the side she saw him sitting in the chair and she was very touched by her husband’s show of concern. That he had chosen to sleep by her bedside in a chair to not disturb her had touched her heart.. Throwing off the covers, she looked down and saw she was wearing one of her gowns, stepping quietly to the floor, she walked to his side and bent to kiss his cheek and froze. There on his collar was smudged lipstick and a half lip imprint from that lipstick. She frowned and felt as if she had been stabbed in her stomach. 

Stepping back from him, she turned and walked from the room, leaving his door opened. Walking to her bedroom, she let her tears flow from her body and she was more than upset, she felt she had been physically assaulted by this affront. She wanted to run away from here. She sat on the edge of the bed and tried to think of where she could go. She knew it had taken six hours for her to ride with Sister Anna to the old Estate, she was just as sure it would take her almost all night walking to get there. She knew she could do it; she just needed some good walking shoes and old clothing. 

Digging through her dressing room, she found a box of items that had been packed and marked ‘charity’. Pulling it out she was surprised to see the clothing in the box were her size and they were pretty rough looking, a pair of jeans and a sweater that looked about right to get her past the guards. She had watched their habits over the past couple of weeks and knew when they took smoke breaks and changed shifts, even with the increase in guards she had figured out how she could easily get past their defenses if all she did was take her time and wait for a break. 

She was sure she had earlier after Lawrence had come in and they had made love, she had remembered her earrings were left in his room, so when she had gone back to the room, she had over heard two of the guard talking about going into town for their night off. They had agreed to meet in the garage and they would take one of the cars to go visit their family. If she hurried she could get to the garage and figure out which car they were going to take. Usually the extra errand car was parked in the fifth bay next to the wall. So it would be fairly simple to go out get in the trunk and block the trunk from being locked. Dressing quickly, she tied her hair up on top of her head, and waited for the hallway to be cleared. 

Inching along the hallway into the shadows she waited for the guard to pass making his rounds. Then she darted across the hallway into another alcove and pressed her back to the wall and felt the wall given. Turning she looked into the dimly lit area and discovered the house had secret passages. This seemed to trigger a flash in her memory of another house that had a secret elevator and passages. Feeling her heart race, she stepped into the alcove and began to walk along the interior of the passages. Pausing she could feel a soft breeze blowing down the passage, and began to follow the breeze. She could hear the surf and feel the ocean’s breeze waft over her body. 

Walking forward she smiled, she was at the very rear entrance to the private gardens that graced the back of the house. Turning she looked around for signs of any guardsmen patrolling the area. Not seeing them, she darted to the beach and ducked down into the bushes. Her heart was still racing and she knew time was of the essence but she figured if she could walk along the beach, she could cut up through the dunes and hike to the nearest roadway. She just had to hide as she walked along the roadway so she would not be caught. She could not face Lawrence and his cruelty for betraying her love.

Along a back road to the Capitol City

Jennifer had checked her watch and knew she had been walking for almost three hours. She was sure that by now that they had discovered she was missing and she would need to seek shelter soon. She was tried but she was also hurt. Never would she had thought or expected that Lawrence would do this to her and their child. Staggering along the roadway she had noticed this must have been the service road the linen truck had used. So vehicles driving this road she was sure was next to none. Up ahead she saw a smattering of lights, which denoted the outskirts of the town. She sighed, if she could get to the church, perhaps they would let her use a car and she could have them report it stolen and they could come pick it up. 

Walking up towards a building that looked like a service station, Jennifer smiled, someone had left their car running while they ran inside, she would take their car and drive off with it and leave it along the roadway. She just needed to put some distance between her and this place. She could not think properly, all she knew was she could not face Lawrence. Creeping up to the running car, she slid into the front seat from the passenger side. Shifting quickly to the wheel of the car, she threw the car into drive, held the wheel against her chest and stomped on the gas pealing away form the gas station and from sight. 

Looking into the rearview mirror she laughed, she had just stolen the guards’ car; they must have gone for a bathroom break and had left the car running. Driving for almost ten miles she pulled over readjusting the seat and set the car into gear and began to drive in the darkening night along the route Sister Anna had taken earlier. She was feeling pretty proud of what she had accomplished and had been so afraid of being caught that she had not had time to mourn the loss of the love she had shared with Lawrence. 

She had driven for a couple of hours and was sure she had heard a helicopter over head and had pulled under a clump of trees on the roadway. Shutting off her lights she was sure she had not been seen. Opening the door, she sighed. She knew she had another five or six miles to walk on foot. Leaving the car door open, she began to hike towards the old estate house. She could see what was there and maybe find a place to stay until she could decide what she wanted to do. She was alone, lost and now she was trapped. 

Shoulders slump, chin tucked, Jennifer began to follow an old trail that was overgrown with foliage and roots. Tripping for the tenth time, she finally just lay down on the ground and closed her eyes and began to cry. She was miserable and she hated this feeling. All she could see was the way Lawrence smiled when he spoke to her stomach and their child. She laid her fingertips over her stomach and gently caressed her stomach. She had wished she had brought a sweater when she left, she was chilled and very tired. She knew she was not thinking clearly when she made her escape from the estate but she had to improvise and go with what she had. 

Closing her eyes, she felt exhausted and slowly began to drift off. Her dreams were conflicted and then the newest part of her life was a soft seductive sounding voice telling her what she needed to remember. Curling over her side she balled into a fetal position trying to preserve her heat. She felt hands lift her and hold her against their chest and a soft voice spoke in her ear. “Why are you out here?” She could feel the tickle of a beard against her face and movement. Then she felt her body placed on a soft bed and covered. She wrapped her fingers around the blanket and pulled it close to her body and sighed. Softly she spoke to the unknown helper. “Thank you.” 

Marcus Palatino was a drifter on the island. He had made him a nice comfortable home in one of the many caves this island had created centuries earlier. He smiled watching her hug the heat of the blanket to her tiny body. Her face was smudged with dirt and her clothing was a shambles. She did not look like one of the normal islanders that he had been able to identify. She was more refined and lost in these clothing on this path. He had been raiding the old Estate for weeks and had managed to put together several pieces of furniture from the wreckage. The area had become very comfortable with what he had salvaged and had made the cave appear very homey. 

He was glad he had brought out two beds to put in his three-section cave. He was pretty sure she would not appreciate him trying to share her blanket or bed if he had tried to sleep next to her. So, he had collapsed on the sofa and watched the fire burn its low embers in his fire pit. “Who are you? Why were you out there on that path?” He sighed and slid down on the couch pulling a blanket over his body. It would have to wait for morning. Then he would take his dirt bike into town and pick up some supplies and maybe by then she would be ready to talk. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep. 

Next morning

Jennifer awoke in the early morning hours, sat up seeing a man sleeping on a sofa, she slipped out of the comfortable bed, and quietly crept from the cave, she looked around and recognized the area she was in and knew if she took the path that branched to the left, turning she peered up and saw the large rock she had stood against when she allowed the Red Guard pick her up in the helicopter. She could easily make her way down to the old estate house and find refuge there until she could figure out what she wanted to do. Taking off and feeling ravenous, she found her path that turned and twisted like a switchbacks to the point where she had been two days ago. 

Finding a familiar route, she hiked down the pathway until she could see the wreckage of Poldie Estate and smiled and was relieved. Perhaps there she could find some water, and something to eat. She slowly made her way to the rear of the estate and paused, she was sure she thought she saw movement by the front gate area. Ducking down she peeked through the foliage. Then she saw her; Sister Anna-Teresa was coming out of the building’s front entrance. “What is she doing here?” 

Jennifer watched her pace back and forth and look around and then get in her car and drive off. She had looked worried. Standing up, she began to walk down the pathway to the rear of the house and stopped, she saw something move around the kitchen area. Walking slowly up to the rear kitchen area, she stopped down and saw it, a small black and white kitten. “Why hello there little one. Where did you come from?” From the interior of the house one more kitten bounded out and tackled the black and white kitten and Jennifer chuckled. “Well it seems there are two of you and you look like you are about six weeks old.” 

She wondered if the mother had abandoned them. Sitting down she called to them. “Come here sweet little ones. Come here.” She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and motioned with her fingers. The two kittens in their playful rough housing stopped and turned sat on their haunches. The black and white on began to inch towards her to sniff her fingers. “You know if you offer them food, they will be more than likely to come to you.” 

Jennifer turned to see the man that had been sleeping on the sofa earlier standing over her. Dropping down he reached into his backpack, pulled out a tin of meat and opened the can and inched it towards the curious kitty. The mate to the first kitten, which was solid black, trotted up to the tin, sniffed and then began to eat the meat, purring and growling while it ate, “Thought so.” The man opened another tin and set it down for the black and white kitten. “The mother probably dropped them here and let them be on their own.” 

“That is sad they won’t last long out here if they are not protected.” She was sure she saw large predatory birds circling overhead earlier and they would be a perfect dinner for the birds. “Do you think they are wild?” She turned and saw his features were mostly covered in a heavy beard. His hair was longer and unkempt, his clothing clean but worn well to his body. His eyes were an incredible blue and his smile was prefect so he took good care of his teeth. 

“I think they were tamed or you would not have been able to get this close to them. If you like we could gather them up and take them back to the cave and let them chase cave mice.” He was teasing her as he waited for them to finish eating. He watched her eyes light up with excitement at the thought. 

“Really? That would be so nice. I . . . “ she heard the helicopter’s approach, she knocked him down and rolled with him away from the open and under the brush near the back of the house. He was surprised at her reaction to the helicopter and waited for it to do a pass over and once the sound of the rotary blades were off in the distance he pushed up and helped her stand. 

“I take it they are looking for you?” She nodded and looked to the kittens that had only been minorly distracted by the sudden fall and rolling sensation from the two legged big creatures. They had resumed eating again. “Then lets collect your kitties and go back to the cave. You will be safe there and you can tell me all about that.” He nodded to the last direction the helicopters had flown. Without preamble he scooped up the two kittens, which was in the process of licking their paws as a form of a bath after their meal, with a hiss and a squeal he dumped them into his backpacks netted area. The two curled on top of each other and waited to see what was about to happen. 

“Come on follow me. They will be circling back in twenty minutes and we should be back at the cave before they do their next pass over.” He hooked her arm and tugged her with him. They walked for about ten minutes and he smiled, handed her the kittens in his backpack and uncovered his dirt bike. Getting on the bike, he waited for her to get on the back. “Put the back pack on and crawl on. We have about ten minutes before they come back.”

Jennifer slid the backpack on, threw her leg over the back of the bike and seated herself waiting for him to take off. He shifted gears, and gave the bike some gas and they were off like a shot. She could hear the fear in the yowling of the two kittens and knew it would take them a while to settle down once they were back at the cave. They hit the opening of the cave with the bike just as the blades from the copter were heard overhead. Jennifer felt her heart racing. “Duck down and stay back in the shadows.” He whispered hoping they did not have listening capabilities or heat seeking equipment. 

Marcus’ cave

Jennifer sat still and waited for the pass over to be complete. Gently she pulled the backpack around and held the two kittens close to her chest. Feeling their first reaction to extend claws into her sweater. She spoke softly to them. “It is okay little ones. I won’t hurt you. I promise.” She set the pack down on the ground and lifted her leg over the bike. Taking care to not get scratched, she started to take them out when Marcus stopped her. “If you want to keep them here, lets release them in the rear part of the cave and let me give them some milk. That will keep their attention and perhaps forgive us for their rescue.” 

He prided the backpack from her hands and walked deeper into the cave. Jennifer stood up and followed him. She noticed he was broad shouldered, dark hair, blue eyes and tall. He would be about Lawrence’s height. Walking to a bed in the rear part of the cave, Jennifer paused and her heart skipped a beat, she knew that bed. She had seen it before and for some odd reason it frightened her. Shaking her head she sighed deeply and followed him to the bed. “When I tell you to release them, open the flap. Back away and let them escape on their own.”

Jennifer nodded, waited and watched him walk back into the main part of the cave and then come back in with a large bowl of what appeared to be milk. “Now.” He said with a soft voice. Jennifer unhooked the strap, and stood back. Watching the two kittens slowly make their way out of the backpack. They were at first surprised by the bed and the softness of the bed, then their noses twitched and the black and white one jumped down and scampered to the milk. The black one followed and went to the other side of the milk. Once again they were purring and growling as they drank. 

Jennifer gingerly stepped past them and reentered the main part of the cave. “Thank you for hiding me.” She smiled tightly and ran her hands into her back pockets. “I have been running most the night and was tired. I can’t thank you enough for giving me shelter.” She walked over to the sofa and sat on the edge of the cushions. “My name is Jennifer.” She waited for him to introduce himself.

“I am Marcus, nice to meet you Jennifer are you wanted? Have you broken the laws of the island?” Looking at her, he could not see her as a criminal but she sure was acting like someone on the run from some authority. He watched her smile tensely and then looked at her hands laid primly in her lap. Her chin tucked to her chest he knew she was debating on telling him what was her story. 

“Unfortunately, the problem is I am not wanted. At least that was the impression I got last night, when I found my husband had been unfaithful to me.” She was glad she had taken her wedding band off and her engagement ring. “I believe he had an affair and then flaunted it in front of me. I could not believe he would do this to our child or me.” She had sniffed and felt her vision blur with her renewed tears.

She saw a Kleenex poked under her nose. Taking it she wiped her nose and offered a soft ‘thank you’. She stood and walked to the chamber entrance to what could easily be called a spare bedroom for this cave dwelling. The kittens had jumped back up on the bed and curled into a ball and were fast asleep. She heard him come up from behind her and look over at the kittens. 

“I had intended to put you I there last night but thought you might wake up and be afraid. So I put you in my bed. Look, I have to go into the village and pick up some food, and I will get some food for our little friends there. Why don’t you do like they are doing and go in there and take a nap? I am sure you are still tired and you will be save here. No one knows about these caves and they are fairly concealed by the overhang over head. You really have to come up here to find it and since I have been here for the past month no one comes this far, the go as far as the bluff.” 

She smiled nodded her head and walked into the room. Curling up on the bed, she watched the kittens get up and walk to her and curl against her body looking for body heat. Gently she began to run her fingertips over their soft fur. Closing her eyes she felt her body relax and she was fast asleep. Perhaps in this sleep she would finally find the rest she needed and feeling two small purring kittens against her stomach she smiled and curled in to them to keep them warm. 

West Shore Village  
Alamaina

Marcus drove in to the market place with his basket mounted on his bike. Sliding off his bike he walked around and found fresh fruit, fresh fish, some vegetables and dry goods. Packing them on his bike, he walked to the nearest little market and found some dry cat food, and canned sardines, meats and other tasty treats to feed the kittens. Grabbing some milk, he walked back to the open-air market and heard a radio announcement about the missing Queen of Alamaina. He paused to listen and then it dawned on him. Looking up he saw large cars with men dressed in expensive suits handing out pictures.

One walked to him, “If you see her or find her, its worth 100,000 dollars. She is missing.” Looking down, Marcus was shocked; it was Jennifer, except on this flyer her name was printed as Katarina Alamain. He was hosting royalty in his cave. Taking the picture he nodded, tucked it into his pocket and got on his dirt bike and headed back to the cave. One hundred thousand dollars was a lot of money. This was something he would have to think about.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

12 hours earlier Lawrence’s bedroom

Lawrence awoke to find Jennifer was not in bed. Sliding up form his chair, he rubbed his eyes, stood up and noticed the door open, his bathroom was vacant, going into the bathroom he relieved himself, turned to wash his hands, and looked at him image in the mirror and frowned. Leaning forward he turned his chin to peer at the kiss on his neck, and lipstick on his collar. Taking his wet hands he rubbed the lip print from his neck, finished washing his hands, turned and went to his bedroom. “Jennifer?” He walked to his door and out of the door, down the hallway to her room. 

Pushing her door open he immediately looked to the bed and saw it was made and she was not there, walking towards the bathroom, he stopped. Turned and saw her wedding band and engagement ring laying on the dresser top. “GREGORY!” He shouted out for Gregory and then he shouted for the guard. “GUARDS!” There were several sets of footfalls resounding over the flooring and headed his way. Gregory was the first to arrive in Jennifer’s room.

“Lawrence?” He walked towards his friend and stopped seeing the engagement ring and the wedding band in his hand. The guard crowded the door to her bedroom waiting for orders. Turning Gregory walked to the guard. “Find the Queen immediately! Go, now, she is gone!” They dispersed and knew this did not bode well for them if she had left the house or was taken again.

Lawrence turned and he was not happy, he looked to Gregory, “Find Erika, I smell her hand in this.” He pushed past Gregory headed to his library. He was angry and he was not going to be satisfied until his wife was found. Walking to his desk, he sat behind it and laid the engagement and wedding ring on the desk. “If she did not do this, or was responsible, then I am sure she must be getting her memories back, go get Turlock, I wish to speak with him.” Lawrence began to thrum his fingertips on the desktop as he stared off into the dark night. “Make no mistake I want her found and if we have to chain her in her room, then that is what is going to happen.” 

Lawrence pushed himself up from his desk and walked to his bedroom, he needed to change and would wait for Gregory to return with the doctor. He stripped quickly, pulled the shirt off and looked at the lipstick color and knew it was Erika’s, it was her favorite color, plumb, and knew Jennifer favored a lighter color for lipstick. He frowned deeply, she was angry with him for making her spend her time with another instead of him. She was spiteful enough to try and cause friction between him and Jennifer. Throwing the shirt to the side, he pulled on another shirt, and redressed in his suit. 

Heading to his door, he paused at the subtle knock and Gregory’s voice, “Lawrence?” He waited for Lawrence to open the door to step into the hallway with him. Lawrence began to walk forcefully towards his den. “Erika left about two hours ago. She did not check in with the guard. They saw her get into a cab and drive off. None of the guard saw Jennifer leave or anyone come near Jennifer. Although Brendon said he saw her leave your bedroom earlier before she got in the cab.” 

Lawrence paused in his movement stopped looked at Gregory. “Of course she did, she managed to come in and leave telltale traces of her lipstick on my neck, and collar. Jennifer must have work up and seen her kissing me or saw the evidence of the kiss and got upset. I want her found Gregory, get Malcolm and have him meet me in the library and we will set up a course of action. I want the helicopters up and searching form the air, I want all inbound and outbound traffic halted, and this island searched. Even if it means we have to go over every square foot or inch. Whatever it takes to get her back.” 

“What about a reward?” Gregory was already formulating a plan to circulate a flyer of Jennifer with a reward. He was sure she had not been kidnapped. They would have already had a demand for a ransom if that were the case. He was sure it was a case of a pregnant woman feeling betrayed. He followed Lawrence down the hallway.

“Authorized one hundred thousand dollars to begin with, if we do not have her back in the next twelve hours, take it up to five hundred thousand.” Gregory nodded and took the intersecting hallway to the left to go find Malcolm. Lawrence entered his library and waited for Turlock to join him. He leaned forward and picked up his phone. Calling the district chief of the island’s police Department. The phone rang through and was picked up on the second ring.

“Chief Graves and this had better be good to call me on this line.” He had growled with irritation into the phone, which annoyed Lawrence. Taking a deep breath and letting it out only made Graves think it was an obscene annoying phone call and he slammed the phone down. This sent Lawrence locking his jaw into place and calling him back. The phone was snatched up and he growled into the phone, “Look you pervert. . . “

“Hang up on me again Graves and you can look for a job somewhere else, get your ass here, and you have better be here in the next twenty minutes or you could become fish food fast.” Lawrence slammed the phone down. He paid him well to be in his pocket and he knew that this phone number was reserved between the two of them. “Idiot.” Lawrence mumbled, looked up as Malcolm entered the room. “So how are you going to handle this latest fiasco of not doing your job?” 

Malcolm never reacted to Lawrence’s tantrums. He was a paid for hire mercenary and had gotten to job on his merit. “I would say your highness, that you leave this to Gregory and myself and we will handle it expediently. She cannot have gotten far she is on foot.” Malcolm made sure his voice was even and low. He watched Lawrence shift in his chair, then sit forward fold his hands on top, drop his chin and hunker over his bent arms.

“Let me tell you this much. That is my wife; she had gotten past your guard. How did she do that? No don’t answer that question, just do this find my wife, bring her home, get the choppers up searching the island and find that bitch Erika, and bring her back here and lock her in the cells below. I will decide what do about her later.” 

Malcolm nodded, “We are getting flyers out with Jennifer’s picture, and we are plastering them in all the villages with the reward. We already had one report from our own men, whom said she stole their car just outside of the capitol city. The car was found thirty miles from here and we will begin our search there and spread out.” He watched Lawrence tighten his jaw and narrowed his eyes. 

“I want her home safe and my child secure. Make no mistake about this I am not happy with this whole situation and if it means locking her in her room at night then so be it.” Lawrence waved him away and turned to look at the dark skies over the ocean. He was past being angry now he was concerned; she had stolen a car and was already thirty miles away. He knew she was resourceful he just did not know how much she knew. He heard Malcolm leave the room. 

Hearing a subtle clearing of the throat he turned to look at Turlock. “How much could she have remembered Doctor?” He kept his attention fixed to the ocean as he waited for his answer to his question. 

“Not much, I made sure of that. I think she is upset because of that woman you have here tonight. That is why she got up to leave earlier. She had seen how she was fawning over you and she made sure she did it when Jennifer was watching the two of you together.” He watched the hand clinch and then relax and this to Lawrence was confirmation as to what had happened. Reasoning has always been his forte and now he knew Jennifer had gotten upset and jealous over the attention Erika was lavishing on him. He had not given it a second thought since she had always been at his side for business dinners. He was somewhat aware she had grown jealous of his wife when she tried to gain his attention in the hallway.

“They will be bringing in that woman. I want you to erase her memory. I don’t care how you do it just see it is done and make sure she remembers nothing and then have them put her on a plane and send her off this island. Do you think you could do that doctor?” He glanced up from his thoughtful pondering of the ocean to give Turlock a cold stare. 

“Consider it done. Will there be anything else?” He watched Lawrence lift his hand and wave him off. Curtis bowed turned and walked to the door and paused as he thought of something. “You might wish to continue with Jennifer’s treatments once we have her back, she has a resistive nature and tries very hard to keep remembering her past, so until I have completely erased those memories, we really should continue the treatments.”

Lawrence shot him a glance and then turned his attention back to the restful waters. “As long as it does not harm the baby, do what you need to do.” He was still put out and not used to having these feelings for another. At this time, his feelings were for the child the mother carried. He was angry with Jennifer for being so silly as to think he would chose Erika over her. 

St Lucia  
Capitol City, Alamaina

Sister Anna-Theresa sat at her desk and reread the entries she had found in the notebook given to her safe keeping by Katarina. As she read the entries she was appalled and frightened for the poor young woman that she had helped the other day. Taking the notebook, she walked to a loose board in the floor, pride it open and slipped the notebook into the little cubbyhole in the floor and reset the board and covered it with a scatter rug. Sitting back she sighed deeply, turned and walked from her room. She entered the chapel. To divulge what she had just read would put this church, her priest and her life in danger. She had to find Katarina and ask her about the entries. 

With her head bowed, she became aware of someone entering the church. Looking up from her kneeling position from her prayer she noticed the expensively dressed man in the suit waiting for her to finish her prayer. She knew Father had made a trip across the island to do christenings in one of the outer villages. Lifting her chin she looked into the eyes of the man that had waited patiently for her to finish her prayer. “Yes?” she spoke softly. 

“Excuse me sister, I hate to bother you, but have you seen this woman?” He handed her a picture of Jennifer on a flyer. Sister took the flyer looked at the picture and smiled. “Most have seen pictures of her highness, why do you ask?” She had played that off fairly well. 

“She is missing and we feel she may be in serious danger. We have posted a reward of one hundred thousand dollars for information leading to her return. You may keep that to show around to your parishioners if you wish.” The nun bowed her head and spoke softly.

“Thank you, I shall give it to Father once he returns from Mimosia, he is there doing christenings today.” The man was obviously one of the Red Guardsmen. He bowed to her and turned to leave her in the church closing the door softly behind him. Sister sat trembling; the little queen was in deep trouble. She had to think for a moment to tell them of the trip to Estate Poldie, one hundred thousand dollars would go a long way to help the poor of this island. She was wrestling with the good of the many verses the good of one. Before she said anything, she had to go to Estate Poldie and see if she were there. 

Rushing from the building, she got in her car and was on the road traveling a little faster than she had intended and realized it would draw attention to her actions, so she slowed down until she was out of the city proper and then she tromped down on the gas and headed to where she last had taken Katarina. The whole time she was praying as to what she should do. “Father almighty, precious savior, guide me on this to do the right thing.” She prayed with each mile she drove to the ruined estate. 

Current time Cave near Poldie Estate

Marcus drove his dirt bike for about two miles, when he stopped. He looked down and spoke softly. “Damnit, I gotta tell them. She does not belong in that cave.” Spinning his bike around he drove back to the town to the market square. They were still there handing out flyers. Riding up to the man that had handed him the flyer he shut his motorbike down. “Um, I know where she is.” He pulled out the folded picture of Jennifer and handed it over to the secret police. The reaction was immediate. He was summarily lifted from his bike, and escorted into the local police station and sat in a chair.

The reaction of the other guardsmen was immediate, as they all took up position around the station and waited for further orders. Broderick spoke into his cuff mic. “We have a person of interest here saying he can lead us to the Angel Eyes, will you advise Blueblood.” Pressing his fingertips to his earphones he nodded and spoke again. “Copy that, ten minutes out? We will wait.” Broderick turned to Marcus and smiled. “Would you mind telling us how you know this is her and why you have information on the location of her highness?”

Marcus felt uncomfortable with the pressure he was getting. “Look, I live in a cave out on the ridge near that old rubble estate. I was out last night and found her sleeping on the ground. I took her back to where I have been living and made her comfortable. Then this morning when I got up she was gone, so I went looking for her and saw her down by the gardens of that old shambled house. She saw a helicopter pass overhead and hid, I asked her why she was hiding and she said her husband had betrayed her and she was not sue if she could live there any more. So she had to get away to think.” 

“And you know where she is now?” Broderick continued to use his congenial voice. Standing just outside the area of body space that would still keep him at ease. 

“Yes, she is there in the section of the cave I term my guest room. She found two kittens and rescued them and when I left they all three were sleeping soundly in the bed I put in there. She was pretty upset, so I figured since she was pregnant she should rest.” Outside the building the sound of a helicopter rotary could be heard as the pilot dropped the copter in the middle of the vacant field. Marcus was not sure if he had done the right thing seeing how upset it was making everyone. Although the man doing the questioning had been polite, the town’s people seemed to be upset with the disruption of their routine. 

Lawrence entered the building, tucking his tie in his suit coat and looked at the rough man sitting in the chair talking to one of his elite secret police. “Where is she?” He was anxious and ready to bring her home. He walked to the man in the chair and immediately Marcus could see he was the type that did not mess around. He shot that cold and calculated look at Marcus.

“She is about five miles from town near that old ramshackle estate near the foothills of the mountain in a cave, where I live. When I left she was sleeping with the kittens she had rescued.” 

“Can we get the helicopter close to the cave?” He was talking in non-emotional tones as he asked his questions and this only made Marcus regret that he had given her up. He knew who this was and it had to be the husband that had broken her heart. He turned to the pilot who had followed him into the room and had taken up position by the door. The pilot nodded.

“We picked her up from a location about half a mile from where he is indicating. I don’t think we can get any closer than a half mile. The terrain is rough and the only flat spot to land would be at that location.” 

Lawrence turned, “Bring him, and lets go.” He pushed passed Broderick stopped. “Good work, when we have her, be sure to pay him.” He walked to the pilot who had been holding a case in his hand. Taking the case he shoved it into Broderick’s hands. “That has one hundred thousand dollars. Don’t loose it. You can take the car drive about ten miles on the main highway to the old estate. Park there and I am sure you can hike up to the position he is speaking up. I played there as a child.” 

With out preamble he turned and walked out of the building expecting Marcus to follow. Walking to the copter he slid into the seat put on his headphones and handed headphones to Marcus. “Buckle up and did she tell you why she had run away?” 

Marcus slid the buckle into place, put the headphones on and spoke with the same tonal inflections that “She said you betrayed her and it broke her heart. She needed time to think about what she wanted to do and so she had to get away.” He watched Lawrence clinch his jaw locking it into a grimace. For the rest of the trip to the cave, Lawrence was locked in his own dark thoughts. The copter landed and Lawrence was the first one out, ducking he walked to the pathway and a part of him was reliving his youth of growing up here with his brother Forest. He knew where the cave was and how to get there and let Marcus follow him.

Approaching the cave he felt his stomach clinch, he wondered if this man had touched Jennifer in any way. If he had tried to find out the delights of he body as he was just beginning to learn them. Entering the cave he stopped, the man had made free with the non-broken furniture form his old home which he could care less about at this time. He wanted his wife. Walking to the chamber that he and Forest had termed the treasure chamber he paused looking to the bed he saw her sleeping soundly with two kittens curled into her body. 

Walking to the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a syringe, taking the syringe, he injected it into her hip watching he open her eyes for a moment, tense her body, gasp and then close her eyes. He watched her body going limp. Marcus frowned. Turned away watching the Red Guard enter the cave. Broderick walked forward and handed the case to Marcus. “This is yours.” 

“Was it necessary to sedate her?” Marcus felt bad that they drugged her and she being pregnant. 

“The queen has a blood pressure problem, she is being sedated for her own good.” He watched Lawrence appear in the doorway holding Jennifer. 

“There are two kittens, bring them.” He looked at Marcus. “You have been paid. Do you have something they can put the kittens in so we can transport them safely home?” Marcus set the briefcase down, nodded and walked to his backpack.

“Let me get them, they are used to me. I just advise when you let them out, open the flap put a bowl of milk down and they will let themselves out and go for the milk.” He walked to get his backpack and once again they captured the kittens into the backpack with a softly uttered sorry little ones. You will be going to a far better home than here.” He handed the backpack over to Broderick. “She really loves those little guys, she rescued them so treat them with tender care please.” He looked regretfully to the now mewling kittens.

“Broderick, you transport them back by car, see they are cleaned up and put in her room with food, litter box and milk. Come on Norman, we need to get her home.” Lawrence was surprised at how much lighter she felt. He easily carried her to the helicopter and cradled her to his body and waited for the copter to take off and get them home.

Alamain’s Estate   
Beach house

Jennifer slowly opened her eyes, her mouth was dry and she felt horrible. Rolling over she saw she was in Lawrence’s bed and she was dressed in one of her gowns and must have been given a bath and her hair was washed. Sitting up she moaned and lay back down. “Good I see you are awake, sit up Jennifer and we are going to talk. We are going to get your fears out in the open and put this nonsense behind us.” Jennifer had rolled to her side and felt sick to her stomach. She had been betrayed and she was hurt more by Marcus than by Lawrence.

“I really don’t want to discuss this with you right now Lawrence. I am not feeling well.” She pulled a pillow over her head and just wanted to curl up and die. She was feeling that bad. She felt the pillow taken from her hands and her body roughly rolled over so she was forced to look into Lawrence’s cold unrelenting gaze. “Please don’t force this. I can’t deal with it.”

Lawrence lifted her from the bed by her shoulders and shook her watching her head flop. “You will listen to me, and you will listen and do as I say from this day forward or I will put a tracking device on you. I was not with Erika; I had no affaire with Erika. She contrived to make it look like we had been together but I want no other woman but you Jennifer. Do you hear me?” His words were soft his hands were roughly shaking her. “If you do anything like this again, I will lock you in your room. Do not ever try to do something like this again do you hear me?” 

Jennifer was frightened of his anger; she was frightened enough of him she just went limp in his hands and felt him released her so she could fall back on the pillows. “Why would you not even give me the benefit of the doubt Jennifer? Why would you jump to the wrong conclusion? I really don’t’ want to see you right now I have business to attend. Your kittens are in your room. If you want to go be with them, then by all means and if you are needed, you will be notified.” He rose from the bed not sure if he could control his anger. He watched her curl over and sob into her pillow. Walking from the room he closed the door none to gently.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jennifer’s bedroom Alamain West Estate

Jennifer sniffed, curled into a fetal position cuddling into the two kittens. “I guess I should think of names for you.” She sighed closed her eyes and tried to sleep, she was still tired and the drug she had been given had not shaken that achy tired feeling. Picking up the white and black one by the scruff of his neck she smiled. “I shall name you Jinx.” She looked at the little black female one and smiled. “You will be Sassy.” She smiled as she took turns stroking their heads with her fingertips. “They can’t keep us locked in here forever.” 

Closing her eyes she could not shake the feeling she had when she had seen Lawrence so angry earlier. She sighed deeply, she missed the way they were before all this with that woman came about. Closing her eyes she finally did fall asleep pulling the blanket over her and the kittens. At least when she slept she did not hurt, she just dreamed. Those dreams were always disjointed. A soft knock on her door, awoke her to a feeling of being disoriented, sitting up she pushed her hair from her face, pulled the blanket back and realized the kittens were not in her room. She stood and looked for them, seeing them in her bathroom, she gently closed the door trapping them in the bathroom.

Smoothing down her gown she called softly, “Yes?” The door opened and Dr. Turlock walked into the room looking somewhat concerned for her. He walked to her and took her hands in his and smiled.

“My dear, you gave us all a start when you left. I am here to take you for a treatment, and perhaps we can refresh those memories. Are you up for a treatment today?” He felt her stiffen at his touch then relax and nodded slowly.

“Of course if that is what you think will help me.” She turned to get her housecoat, and pulled it on tightening it around her waist, she slightly opened her door to the bathroom, to allow the kittens out of the bathroom. “I suppose I won’t be allowed to keep them here much longer but they make me happy.” She sighed softly, turned and waited for him to escort her out of the room. She followed him and watched the guard step into place around her, and she rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I guess I asked for that since I ran away.” She spoke softly, and felt Turlock put his arm around her waist and draw her along with him. 

“You should not worry about them, they are not allow in the lab with us, so you are just being protected. I understand that your husband is off island today and has asked they keep a close eye on your for your own protection my dear.” He led her down the hallway to the elevator and helped her into the elevator. “I want you to do nothing but relax and allow me to do the rest in trying to restore your memories.” He smiled, waited for the elevator to arrive in the sub-level, and the door to open. 

Carefully he guided her to the chair, strapped her in, adjusted the seat back to make her comfortable, started the IV in her vein and then injected her with the chemical and waited for her to close her eyes. Pulling the odd shaped ETC machine over he placed it over her head, looking up he saw Gregory enter the booth and wait for him. Silently he cursed, he had planned to implant subliminal messages in her mind today but that was not to be. He would just need to be patient. Getting her relaxed he stepped over to the booth, sitting down, he smiled, he had made an alteration to the way he would send her images and allow her to have all the memories that Lawrence wanted her to have.

Slipping in the video cassette into the vcr, he plugged it into his computer and began to transmit over the microphone hidden in the ECT machine the words of Lawrence reiterating their life together, their wedding video spliced into the video cassette played over and over for her. “Now Jennifer you are going to hear descriptions and voices and I want you to try and imagine them and these are your memories do you understand?” He watched her nod. “No Jennifer I need you to say you understand do you understand?”

“Yes I understand.” She said softly in her dream like state and heard Lawrence’s voice telling her of her life before she lost her memories. The next part was the wedding and her saying her vows as Katarina on their wedding day. The images were vivid in her mind and she was slowly beginning to accept these as her core memories and the truth of her life. 

“That is genius Curtis, you have managed to incorporate the real with the fantasy. I hope she will forget about Erika before Lawrence returns, he was specific you should get her back on track for his life to become less hindered by her constant insecurities over other women. It is his thought and mine that should he decide to find another for the night, he will not allow her that information. For now he is pleased with his relationship with his wife. He wants that to be returned to normal. Oh by the way did you take care of Erika?” 

Curtis did not like to be told how to do his job, if anything he resented interference with his work and Gregory was crossing a line. However, he was paid well and in the end he was going to have what he wanted and that was Jennifer. “The lady had her mind erased, she was practically a vegetable when she was put on a plane and flow off this island for some place in Switzerland.” He adjusted the amount of ECT current being directed to stimulate Jennifer to be receptive to the suggestions being played over and over in her ears from the machine over her head. He watched her vitals as she accepted the additional stimulus to her brain. 

All was going as planned. He looked to Jennifer and then back to Gregory. “As a matter of fact, she won’t have much intelligence when she finally comes to. I am not sure where the guard was going to take her; they just lifted her from the chair and carried her out of here. They said they were going to put her on a private plane and send her to Switzerland, but I can assure you she will remember absolutely nothing.” He sat back and watched the monitor and the time. “Today Jennifer will be given a full hour, and when she leaves here, she will think she has always loved Lawrence and that their life was just as he said it would be.”

“How long do you expect this to continue until she is fully integrated to the memories of life style he wishes?” Gregory was a smart man, he had not become the right hand man to one of the most powerful oil barons in this part of the hemisphere on just his wit, he had a brain too. He had watched the doctor during his administering the treatment and had sat quiet and let him explain the operation and the process. 

“If you want her totally wiped and rewritten it will take six weeks easily to make sure all the old core memories are gone. We want to block the negative and if you want us to condition her to protect him with her own life, I can even do that.” He was so confident that Gregory was glad he had brought him in on this project. He just hoped that a man this brilliant was not to be a casualty of the fall out and Lawrence would expect them to get rid of him, he has other uses for this doctor. Turlock did not like this line of questioning and felt pressured. He had his own agenda and did not want this busybody interfering with him.

Jennifer’s bedroom

Jennifer laid across the bed, she dangled a ribbon on the floor and drug it slowly along watching the kittens chase the moving ribbon and she smiled. Then the two feisty kittens decided that wrestling with each other was more fun than her ribbon and she giggled watching them. The door opened and two guards walked into the room with pet carriers. Jennifer jumped up and tried to stop them from taking her kittens. Lawrence stepped into the room and frowned. “You will get them back if you behave and do as you are told Jennifer.” Turning he ordered, “Take them to the kitchen see they are fed and then bring them back here in her room.” The two guards nodded swooping down and grabbing the two kittens and putting them in the carriers. 

“Please don’t hurt them. Be gentle they are just babies.” She let her gaze slide over the carriers and the mewling of the small kittens was breaking her heart. Turning she pleaded with Lawrence. “Please don’t let them be hurt. I will do what you want Lawrence, just don’t hurt them.” She was near tears watching them disappear out of the door. Marie entered the room and stood patiently watching her mistresses as she pleaded for the kitties. 

“I said Jennifer they will be brought back. You are needed tonight. We are entertaining the Grand Duke Nikolai and Grand Duchesses Tatiana. They wish to meet you and approve of our marriage. They are important Jennifer and you will be called Katarina so behave.” Turning to Maria he nodded. “See she is dressed according to her status and befitting to receive royalty tonight.” Lawrence turned and walked from the room. Pausing he turned. “From this point on you will dress in your dressing room and not your bedroom. We will be installing cameras in here and the rest of the house that way we will have the house and you secure.” Without allowing her a chance to speak he turned and left the room.

Jennifer turned to Marie and with a hint of hurt and a degree of decorum she turned and walked to her dressing room and sat at the vanity. Marie felt sorry for her mistress, she wanted to assure her that he was as miserable as she was but knew they were being monitored and watched. “Would my lady like the white sequins gown or the teal chiffon gown.”

Jennifer did not wish to wear the heavy sequins one she was feeling tired from her treatment earlier. She had vividly recalled her wedding day to Lawrence and knew she had a talk with Lawrence and they both had agreed to make their marriage work. They had pledged to each other that day. She remembered feeling relieved and happy that they would join the two families together as their parents had hoped they would. They had since that day tried to be faithful to each other. 

Brushing tears from her eyes she lightly laughed, “I seem to be an emotional mess lately with this pregnancy. “ Marie smiled sympathetically to her and spoke softly. 

“It is expected my lady. Come, let us get you ready for the Grand Duke and Duchess, they arrived an hour ago and are preparing for dinner. I believe King Lawrence has invited several others for dinner tonight and you will be entertaining up to thirty people. You should love beautiful for tonight my lady.” 

Ballroom Alamain Estates

Lawrence was dressed in his white jacket, with a large sash with ribbons across the sash. He looked very dashing and handsome as he stood hosting his royal guests. Arm guards escorted Jennifer to the entry of the ballroom. She stood poised dressed in the teal chiffon gown; her hair had been dressed in elaborate curls, with a tiara imbedded in the curls. Around her neck was a large emerald and diamond necklace. On her ears were the matching earrings. Nicolai a man in his middle years was dressed similar to Lawrence white coat, black tie and a sash with decorative badges on it. Tatiana was around the same age as Nicolai, she was blond and an ice cold looking beauty dressed in red sequins and diamonds. “Ahh, Katarina. “He had managed to show a genuine smile at seeing how lovely she looked this night. 

Waving her over to them, Jennifer stepped off the step and felt she was going to an execution and not a dinner. Jennifer put on a pleasant smile, Tatiana immediately noticed the smile did not reach her eyes and she appeared to be very unhappy. She watched the young beauty walk towards them and then she dropped a curtsy to them both. Rising with Lawrence’s held she felt his arm go around her waist and pull her close to his body. “My dear this is the Grand Duke Nicolai and his beautiful wife the Grand Duchess Tatiana. They were very good friends with my father Leopold.” 

Jennifer spoke softly smiling sadly to the two of them, “It is a pleasure to meet you both. Welcome to our home.” She felt Lawrence tighten his hold on her waist. 

“I am proud to announce that Katarina is about to make us parents. She is pregnant with our first child.” Lawrence had lifted her hand and kissed it while looking at the Duke and Duchess. Tatiana smiled warmly.

“How lovely for you, do you know the sex?” She had addressed Jennifer but Lawrence stepped in with the answer.

“We had an ultrasound and she is going to have a little girl. We have already decided a name and have started a nursery. If you like dear Tatiana we can show you the nursery while you and Nicolai are here.” 

Tatiana looked sideways to her husband and very patiently asked, “Does your wife not have a brain so she may speak for herself Lawrence? It seems you do not wish her to talk to us.” 

Jennifer sighed deeply fluttered her lashes and then spoke softly, “I have a brain, I feel my husband is so excited about our pregnancy that he wants to be the bearer of all the good news our highness. I would be delighted and thrilled to show you our nursery and we have decided on the name Abigail Johanna.” Jennifer had spoken so sincerely and softly with no show of offense and appeared to have defended her husband to these two that were there to ‘approve’ their marriage.

“I fear my husband just wants me to make a good impression and he knows my health has not been very good of late and is afraid I might offend you. I can assure you I love my husband very much and will be a good wife to him. I hope to not only give him this child but another child so we may secure our fortunes together and secure the family empire in the name of Alamain.” She had been so forthright and sincere and impassioned by her speech that it surprised Lawrence.

“We are very much in love with one another. It took us getting through the fact it was an arranged marriage. But Lawrence and I agreed from the beginning that this would be a marriage that would work. I did not realize how important Lawrence had become to me until our wedding. And it seems that on our wedding night I actually conceived. For that I am grateful. It is a testament to what two people who are thrown into a situation cane accomplish and in spite of it all find love too.” She smiled and blushed with her speech.

Nicolai chuckled, “My god Lawrence, she is a spit fire. She defends you and she is a rare jewel. I was prepared not to like her and not approve. It is hard to not like her, she is delightful and you would do good to hold onto her and keep her safe and defend her with your life. I congratulate you on your marriage and approve.” He extended his hand to Lawrence and Lawrence accepted his hand and shook it. 

“Thank you Nicolai, and you Tatiana what of you do you approve?” He turned to look at the Grand Duchess. She had smiled leaned over kissed Jennifer’s right cheek then her left cheek. Stepping back she nodded slowly cupping Jennifer’s chin in her palm.

“She is delightful. You see my dear Katarina, you like I was part of an arranged marriage to Nicolai. I even went so far as to run away from him and my responsibilities which I understood you had done as well?” She looked at Jennifer and watched her lashes flutter over her eyes tucking her chin she spoke softly.

“I did run away, but when I realized I needed to accept my responsibility, I presented myself to him at the New York Embassy. Once we were together we went ahead and married on my twenty-fifth birthday here in Alamaina. That was a very special night for me. You see Lawrence and I spoke before the wedding and we decided we were mature adults with responsibilities. So we wed. I do not regret one moment of our married life together.” Again there was that sincerity and openness that had disarmed Nicolai and Tatiana. The fact that Jennifer had finished her speech with a light blush only endeared her more to them.

“She is precious Lawrence you had better treat her well or you may find that we will whisk her away from you and keep her safe.” Tatiana had teased Lawrence and watched him hug her protectively to his body. 

“Not necessary Tatiana, she is being so securely protected that she feels she is a prisoner in her own home I fear.” Lawrence had been totally touched by how Jennifer had defended him to his two biggest critics. “I can assure you no other woman could ever feel more safe than my dearest Katarina. Is that not right darling?” He leaned over to place a light kiss on her forehead.

“I am very well protected and I feel very loved thank you very much for your kind words Duchess, but I can assure you no man has a more devoted wife to stand at his side than this man.” She allowed her arm to go around his waist and she felt him relax into her hug. “He has been so sweet and generous he found out I love kittens and he gave me two. They are so precious, you should meet them before you go.”

Tatiana laughed, “I love cats too, Nicolai indulges me and we have ten in the bar to help with mice. When I get lonely I go to the barn and I play with my cats. He wonders I fear sometimes if I love my cats more than I love him. I can assure him I would definitely take him over nine of them.” She shifted her gaze, smiled with a wink to Jennifer. 

Nicolai laughed, “She has one favorite and I know if she could she would bring him into the castle. Which I would not mind I am sure he could keep our mice population down. However, I feel the cats belong to the barn, I would concede to one as long as that is all she would bring in.”

Jennifer glowed at the thought of ten cats and seeing this very sophisticated woman in a barn playing with them. “you really must have Lawrence bring you to the castle my dear and together we could go to the barn and you could meet all my sweet lovelies.” She stepped over to Jennifer and hugged her. “I found my lost soul sister. She is perfect Lawrence. She is so perfect, I insist you let us take her home with us and of course you could come too.” She laughed looked at Lawrence then to Jennifer. “Come dear I know they are about to announce dinner is to be served and I want to make sure you are sitting next to me. Then after dinner I want to see you kitties.”

Alamain Formal Dinning Room off the Ball Room

Dinner was less tedious and this time, Jennifer sat to Lawrence’s right, he had placed Nicolai at the other end of the table, and put Tatiana across from Jennifer. “You know if you come to the castle my dear, we will have intimate dinners with just the four of us, but I fear like Lawrence has done we will have other notables coming for one night to meet you and to brag they were at our castle. I would love to introduce you to my closets friends. They will love you and find you as adorable as I do.” 

Jennifer was actually enjoying the meal she would occasionally look around to the others and make polite conversation but she found that Tatiana was monopolizing her attention and truth be told Jennifer loved the fact she wanted her attention she liked her so much more than the others in the room. She barely knew them but with Tatiana she felt she had known her most of her life she was so easy to talk with and to get to know and she loved cats. 

After dinner was over, Tatiana pulled Jennifer away and wanted to see and meet her kittens. Turning to Lawrence she asked softly a little tense, “May I take the Duchess to my room to see the kittens.” She was looking for reassurance that the kittens would be there. Lawrence leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“Do not be too long. You have other guests that want to get to know you too.” Turning to Tatiana he smiled, “I will have the guards escort you to the room we have the kittens housed.” Lawrence looked to the two-posted guards and snapped his fingers. One walked forward and escorted the ladies to the Jennifer’s bedroom. Opening the door, both women entered and stopped, lying on the big bed were two tiny kittens. Tatiana’s face wrinkled into a delighted smile. 

“What did you name them?” She walked over and carefully scooped them up. Rubbing her nose against Sassy’s face she spoke softly. “You are so sweet little one, are you being good for your new mommy?” 

“The black one is Jinx and the tuxedo one is Sassy.” Jennifer walked to the bed and sat on the edge. That is when Jinx escaped from Tatiana’s lap to bound to her lap and crawl into her lap. “And they are so sweet, I am sure I will need to get them fixed. I don’t need more kittens in the house.” Jennifer picked up the cat and rubbed her nose against the kitten’s nose and felt the paw come over and pad the tip of her nose.

“So now show me your nursery. I have been trying for six years to get pregnant. I seem to have a problem. I truly think it is Nicolai. So we are trying hard and if we cannot get pregnant then I am going to be artificially inseminated so we can have an heir.” Regretfully with one last kiss to the kitten’s head she set Sassy down on the bed with a soft pet and followed Jennifer to the door. 

“We wish to go to the nursery.” She explained to the guard who bowed to the ladies and led them across the hall to the small room near Lawrence’s room. Opening the door, Jennifer walked into the room followed by Tatiana and showed her all the girly pretty pink and yellow frills that decorated the room. 

“Katarina. I am so happy for you and Lawrence, you have nothing to fear, we shall see that the rest of the trust is distributed to your accounts when we leave here and you must promise me my dear to have him bring you to the castle soon.” She bent and kissed Jennifer’s cheek. 

Turning with tears stinging her eyes she left the room. Jennifer walked to the baby bed and leaned to it. She had suddenly grown sad too and was about to leave when she saw Lawrence standing in the doorway watching her. He walked to her pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. “Tonight you sleep in my bed not your own. Your kittens will just have to sleep alone tonight.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jennifer's Bedroom

The dinner had drawn to a close, Jennifer excusing herself form the guests, stood and was escorted to her bedroom. Once there, Marie met her and helped her undress. She turned to Marie and smiled, "Would you mind staying in here tonight with the kittens, I am afraid they will get lonely." The Kittens distracted her and they her feel relaxed and happy. They had after all been her comfort since Lawrence had gone on his tirade with her. She looked apprehensive and did not really want to leave her room. She loved they way they purred it was comforting to her, to hear how happy they were with their little paws padding back and forth and purring.

Sighing softly, she smoothed her hands over her hair, stepped back and looked at the lovely white satin gown she had chosen to wear. "I guess I am ready. I know he will be busy for another hour." She stepped to the door opened it and waited to be escorted to her husband's bedroom. The guard opened the door and allowed her entry to Lawrence's bedroom. She walked to the small sofa and sat on the edge, folding her hands in her lap. Feeling tired and anxious, she drew her legs up under her body leaned over on the arm, folded her arms under her head. Her eyes fluttered shut and she was soon sound asleep.

Sometime during her dreamless sleep she felt someone pick her up and put her in a more comfortable position. Rolling over onto the pillow she fell into a deeper sleep. There was a subtle touch to her hair and across her face and a light kiss on her cheek. "Sleep my love, rest and when you awaken, then we will see if you can please me and appease me." He whispered in her ear, slipped off to his dress room to change into his pajamas. Dressing quickly he slid into the bed and curled his body into his wife's he laid there thinking about the near twenty-four hours she had been missing and how sick to his stomach he had felt loosing her like he had. He closed his eyes pulling her into his arm and held her close.

His mind went back to when he and Carly had lain in this bed, made love and swore their ever-lasting love to one another. Then there was the fight at the café. That was when he knew he had lost her for good. He tried to make it up to her, by arranging that dinner party. That was when he first met Jennifer. It was then he had decided he would lure Jennifer out and play the part of Katarina. Folding her close to his body he smiled looking at how relaxed and beautiful she looked while she slept. Cuddling her close to his body, he sighed deeply. "Nothing will come between us. Now you are mine, you will always be mine now and forever." He kissed the top of her head. Closed his eyes and relaxed into her body.

Salem USA

There was a very somber mood in the room; the casket was there to represent Jennifer's body, the large portrait of Jennifer set beside the closed casket. Tom, Alice sat holding onto one another. They were fighting back tears. "it is terrible Tom, no one should have to bury a child." Sitting next to Alice was Julie and Doug sat next to her. Across the aisle was Bill and Laura. They both hugged onto one another and Laura cried deep longing sobs of anguish. Mike sat stoically next to his father clinching his hand.

Beau, Carly, Shawn, Caroline, Steve, Kayla, and Kimberly sat in the next row. All were looking at the lovely image of a girl that had found her way into all their hearts. The Father Matt stepped to the podium and looked over the full room of family and friends. His words had started with a prayer and a blessing, and then he spoke softly. "it is my understanding that we will allow others to step forward and speak of their love for our dearly departed Jennifer. The first to stand was Tom Horton. Filled with emotion and anguish he took the podium. "What can we say about Jennifer, she meant the world to us. She was a precious grandchild." He cleared his throat and looked down to get his emotions under control. "Jennifer was sunshine on a rainy day, she was a light in the darkest of nights, and she had a sense of humor that was a stabilizing influence in all our lives. We are going to miss her." Pausing one more time, he stepped down from the podium. Tucking his chin, he walked to Alice and sat by her taking her hand and kissing it.

Mike stood and walked to the podium. "Squirt, she could drive me crazy with her being my little sister, she could fill my life with laughter and she could give me advice when I felt I needed it and she was my baby sister that I will love forever." Turning to face her portrait he saluted her portrait and then turned and left the podium. As they all did, one by one, they went to the podium and spoke of their love and their sorrow at loosing someone so precious. When it was said and done the only one that had not gone to the podium was Jack. He had resolved to wait and talk to her at her grave site, he knew he was going to loose it and a part of him still refused to believe that tiny bone fragment in that coffin was Jennifer's only remains. He refused to believe she was dead.

Turning he walked from the room and headed back to the loft, he wanted to be around her things. He knew when he was there she still felt alive to him. He was angry that she felt she could not come to him to tell him she was pregnant. He did not blame her for what happened between her and Lawrence, he could easily see how he would take advantage of her, and she was so young and impressionable. He was sure she felt she had to keep him distracted as she waited for him to get with her in his bedroom. As inept as he had been to be there to lead her out though the tunnels how could he have blamed her, then when Frankie had told him she had been raped he has slunk off with a truck load of guilt. How could she come to him a rapist and talk about what happened to her? He had kicked himself emotionally over and over since this whole rotten mess had happened. Driving away from the church, he was going to stop by the office first.

Pulling into his slot, he saw Matt Rennier, the paparazzi that had brought him tons of pictures of candid shots of Alamain since Jack and Jennifer's return from Alamaina. "Mr. Devereux! Me. Devereux! Have I got a scoop for you!" He waltzed up to Jack handed him an envelope. "Lawrence Alamain has a new love interest." He had doctored the pictures so that he could get Jack's interest.

Jack took the envelope opened it and looked down at some woman he had never seen before, she was blond and pretty. "So, he has a new love interest. How is this of interest to me?" He shoved the pictures back into his hands. He waited for the explanation.

"Well for one thing, she suffered a severe head injury and they had to lay over in Atlanta to go to the hospital. Then they went back to his new estate and she has had two attempts made on her life since her arrival and Alamain dotes on her like she is the most precious person in the world."

Jack was bored and irritated because he was keeping him from going to Jennifer's apartment. "Tell you what, see Vern in copy and tell him to draft you a check for ten thousand dollars and if you can get me the name of the woman in the picture, then I will pay you more. Now excuse me I have a funeral to attend." He turned shoved the pictures into his hand and walked away.

Matt Finner frowned. And shouted at his departing back, "They are worth more than that and you know it, I will go sell them to another rag." He grumbled and walked off stuffing the pictures in a trash basket. Alamain was old news and no one cared about him since he went underground. Shrugging into his coat against the cold wind blowing he thought about how nice and warm it had been in Alamaina and was going to head back there now.

Lawrence's bedroom

Alamaina

Lawrence rolled over and curled into his pillow and awoke immediately sitting up with a start. He looked around the room and saw the bathroom door was closed. There was the sound of movement coming from behind the closed door and then he heard her throw up. He felt sorry for her but was reassured that she was in the bathroom. He sat back against the headboard folded his hands behind his head. He watched the door expectantly and when she did not come out, he slid form the bed. Walking to the door to come up short when the door opened and she staggered to the doorframe to lean against it. She had not seen him when she, with head bent, chin tucked, holding her body against the door frame whispered softly, "Please let this pass soon."

"I am sure it will my sweet wife. Now come lets get you back to bed so you can recover." He walked forward and noted her look of apprehension and surprise seeing he was awake. He smiled, lifted her and carried her to the bed. Laying her gently on the bed, he crawled over the top of her and lay next to her. Tucking his arm around her protectively he cuddled close to her and sighed. "Now this is how a married life and a man and his wife should be in the early hours of the morning." He gently placed small kisses o her shoulder and snuggled closer. Nuzzling her neck he sighed.

"Lawrence do you forgive me for being silly about that woman and feeling pregnant? I mean that is the only way I could figure that I would want to run away and hide because I thought I had lost your love to another woman." Her emotions made her voice crack and she felt the sting of tears bite her eyes and slide down her cheeks. She tipped her chin to look at him from over her shoulder. She felt dreadful and did not want to do another treatment with Dr. Turlock. She just wanted to sleep and rest she had not realized how exhausted she had felt since the dinner last night.

"There is nothing to forgive. What you do not realize that before there was you, Erika was in my life. She became jealous when I clearly showed her I was no longer interested in her and was taking my marriage to you seriously my sweet wife." He kissed her nose, curled into her body and held her close to him. Jennifer tucked her head and closed her eyes listening to the sound of his heartbeat and the smell of him from the clean soap he used to the aftershave that still held to his skin. Tucking her folded fingers under her chin she sighed softly.

"I was so upset and I thought that you were going to replace me and I became insecure and well needed time to think so I left. I am so sorry Lawrence; I should have come to you. I guess being pregnant did not allow me to use good common sense." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. In his mind he knew this is what made a perfect life.

"I think my dear until you feel less nauseous you should stay in bed and rest. I have some business I should be able to attend and then if you are feeling better we might be able to take a small horse back ride out into the country and have a picnic." He slid from bed and left her to rest going to dress and prepare for the power meeting he was about to enter into with some of the more notable crime bosses of his business world. Everything was going to plan as he had thought with his business, he just needed to get past the bad rep GenCon had made in Salem, yet another thorn in his side. He carefully considered breaking all ties with GenCon and selling his interest in the company to one of his business associates.

He considered by breaking all ties, he could secure his life with Jennifer without interference from Jennifer's family. As far as they were concerned Jennifer was dead. He had heard they had her memorial service earlier and had said their goodbyes. His only problem might come from Jack Deveraux and to help him forget Jennifer, he had hired someone to keep him busy romantically. He had hoped she was successful in keeping him busy so he cold forget Jennifer and move on with his life. He certainly was moving on with his. He had heard that Carly had gotten engaged to Victor which they he felt deserved each other.

Shrugging into his jacket he pulled it forward to set it on his shoulders. Tilting his head he studied his figure in the mirror and decided it was dashing to say the least. He was ready to face his business associates. Walking out to the bedroom he noticed Jennifer was sleeping soundly. Bending over he kissed her forehead, stroked her cheek and walked from the room not missing the small smile that had played around he lips when he had kissed her. Today for him was going to be a busy and profitable day.

Secret Lab in Sub Levels

Dr. Curtis Turlock sat at his computer and began to look over the data he had collected on Jennifer. He leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck. He sat back and looked at the image of Jennifer. He smiled looking at face and her eyes held him mesmerized. She was so lovely, so sweet and so innocent and she belonged to 'him'. Curtis resented him with every fiber of his being. What he had done to Jennifer was reprehensible to say the least it was criminal. He was covering up his criminal act and forcing her to live a lie. That was very unfair of him to treat this perfect woman a paragon of virtue as an object to be owned. Slamming his fist down on the desk he heard his door open. Gregory stepped into the room and paused watching him slam his fist. "Problem Curtis?" he walked further into the room and watched the doctor shift some papers around and then in a frustrated voice say.

"I am working on a new program and have been using Jennifer as the prototype for the program and I have hit a stalemate in progressing any further without more treatments. I don't suppose Mr. Alamain would allow me another four weeks to see to her completed sessions and see if we have her totally reprogramed without any break through memories?" He turned and looked hopefully to Gregory.

Gregory smiled, "Curtis, I have come to ask you to stay and help deliver the baby, Lawrence was hoping you could set up a delivery room here near your lab, he has authorized whatever equipment you would need and since you would be staying to take over as her obstetrician he would not object to you completing your programing her."

That was the best new that Curtis had had to date, he would have another six months with her to make sure she delivered a healthy baby. He smiled and sighed relieved. "Thank you Gregory you have no idea how concerned I was over this minor set back. I know that in four more weeks we will have he completely acclimated into her new life with her new memories and of course I will be happy to stay and deliver the baby, I will begin studying up on this as soon as possible and will give you a list of items we will need for the delivery room." He shook hands with Gregory and walked to his other computer terminal that was connected to the LAN for the nearest library. "Gregory, I will need some books from the library pertaining to deliveries, and the process, will you be able to obtain that information for me?" Curtis turned with a broad smile on his face.

"Of course, I can also contact the local hospital and make sure you are tied into their network to obtain information from them if you should need it. Will that be helpful? I know that Lawrence has made it a point to see they were networked once we got Jennifer back with her list of problems. You surely realize that if this goes well you could be a permanent resident here, because he has said he wanted more children with her." He smiled thinking of the house filled with small children making Lawrence a proud parent.

"Thank you very much Gregory, that would be of immeasurable help. I am sure if we get a dedicated telephone line set up between the hospital and here it will be very helpful. I want to make sure there are no complications due to Jennifer's high blood pressure from this delivery, I might suggest we utilize the nurse and we may need one more nurse for the delivery." He was writing down his needs and what he would have to use to make this a successful delivery.

"I am sure Lawrence will allow another nurse the closer we get to the delivery and all items needed please make a list and see they are given directly to me. Lawrence is as adamant that Jennifer should not have to suffer or be without the best care. So, you rests assure that it will be the best that money can buy." Gregory smiled turning to the door. "I will see Jennifer is delivered to your lab first thing tomorrow, she was not feeling well this morning and Lawrence left orders that she should be allowed to rest."

"Oh what was the problem?" Curtis was standing grabbing his bag that sat next to the computer table intent on going to check her if necessary.

"She awoke with morning sickness and feeling tired and had a little headache, I am sure it is the same problem most suffer through the first trimester and it is the morning sickness, she is resting comfortably in Lawrence's room, you are not to worry doctor she had even said it was morning sickness."

"I really should check her blood pressure she said a headache right?" He stood dragging his bag up into his arms and looked with concern. "If she has a headache and it really is nothing more than morning sickness her blood pressure will be normal. Please allow me to take her blood pressure. Gregory if her blood pressure gets too high she could suffer a stoke and all this work we have been doing will be for nothing."

Gregory took on a look of concern. "If you feel so strongly, then by all means join me and we shall go take her blood pressure, we certainly do not want mother or child at risk with a stroke." Gregory did believe in the abilities of this brilliant man that had developed some of their top pharmaceuticals that had brought in a great deal of money. Leading him to the elevator Gregory wondered if he should alert Lawrence, he knew this power meeting he was in was important to Alamain Enterprises and he needed to be present. However, if anything happened to Jennifer and he was not informed he would be very angry. Gregory was not prepared to deal with that. "Do you think I should tell Lawrence?"

He waited for the door to open up on the main level of the house and walked towards the sleeping quarters of the house followed by Curtis. "No, let me just make sure that it is nothing more to worry about. I do wish to make my employer confident in my abilities and to do so would to make absolute sure that it is just a headache and not a blood pressure problem. Walking into Lawrence's bedroom he went directly to the bed and sat on its edge. "Jennifer, it is Dr. Turlock, Curtis, and I am here to take your blood pressure my dear and listed to the baby's heart beat."

He watched her roll onto her back and smile. "It is just morning sickness I am sure, I just want past this first trimester and make sure everything is going well for the baby." She looked at him expectantly. "You do think everything is ok with the baby don't you Curtis?"

"Of course I do, I just want to make sure that you are not having problems with your high blood pressure. You told Lawrence you had a headache and I wanted to make sure it was just your being sick from the morning sickness." He took the blood pressure cup gently wrapped it around her arm, put his stethoscope to her pressure point on her arm and pumped up the cup. He listened and watched the dial on the cup and noted the blood pressure was a little high but not dangerously high. "Have you been taking your medication Jennifer?" He looked up at her expectant concern filled face and nodded slowly.

"Yes, there was two days I did not take it because I left but when I returned I went right back on my blood pressure medication." She had silently kicked herself for not taking her medication with her she could have put the baby at risk. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Curtis smiled stood and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry about it my dear, being off two days did not do any irreparable harm, I do want you to make sure that you continue with the blood pressure medicine until the baby is born, I am sure once you have the baby, all will return to normal." He stood and walked towards the door. "I will be awaiting those books I am going back down to my lab if you should need me." Being close to her was hard for him. He wanted to cradle her in his arms and hold her and tell her how much he loved her. He knew that could not happen as long as they were here in Lawrence's room.

Three months later

Jennifer sat in the chair in the lab, once again she had the odd looking head gear over her head and Curtis was speaking softly into the microphone, "Remember Jennifer when you hear the phrase, 'I love you Alvin, you will find a way to come to me and we are going away together do you understand?" He watched her frown and then nod.

"I hear I love you Alvin, I will find you and we will go away together." She smiled and felt the baby kick and instinctively she moved her hand to her stomach and rubbed it. He looked at the alpha waves of her brain and knew she had secreted that phrase away.

Standing he walked into the lab room and removed the head gear from her head and rolled it back against the wall, covering it with a drape. Speaking softly, "Time to awaken Jennifer and we will go to the exam room next to the delivery room so we can check the baby and you now awaken and you will feel refreshed." He watched her eyes open and she smiled sitting up and she stretched.

"I think sometimes when you have me here it is so I can get a nice nap away from the stress of upstairs." She blushed and let him help her up. She fell into step next to him and they walked to the exam room next door. He was prepared to show her what the baby looked like with an ultra sound imager. He knew she was excited because she had been documenting the stages with each exam he had performed. "Should we not call Lawrence so he can see Abby?" She smiled and looked at him noting he had tensed at the mention of Lawrence sharing the moment with her.

"I think that is an excellent idea. Why don't you go in and put on the gown and I will call Gregory and have him tell Lawrence to join us." Jennifer nodded and walked happily off to prepare for her exam.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alamain Estates near the ocean

Jennifer awoke with a twinge of a backache, rolling awkwardly on her side she closed her eyes she felt tired and her feet were really swollen and her hands. She sighed and opened her eyes and felt something around her toes, frowning she lifted her chin then smiled, Ebony was lying on her feet giving her swollen toes a bath. Ebony had grown so much that she was almost double the size when she first brought her home. Rolling onto her back she moaned. "What is it my dearest one?" Lawrence had rolled to his side and began to massage her back.

"My back is aching so bad. I feel like a beached whale and Ebony is in the room bathing my toes." She looked up into his sleep filled gaze and watched him smile and lift the cat and bring her up so that she rested on the pillow between them.

"And how did you get in here?" Lawrence chuckled softly; rolled from the bed, reaching for Ebony he padded to the sliding glass door and opened it seeing her brother bouncing around by the pool. "Maybe you need to go out to the pool and play for a while little one, so your mother and I can sleep a little longer." Lawrence gently set her on the patio and closed the door watching her scamper off to meet up with her brother and attack him rolling with him in play. Turning he walked back to bed and slid in next to Jennifer enveloping her in his hold and nuzzling her neck. "Now if you think you are a whale, I must say you are the most beautiful whale I have ever seen my dearest one."

Jennifer smiled and nuzzled back into her husband's secure feeling chest and sighed deeply. "You make me feel beautiful Lawrence . . . " She blinked and then grimaced. Sitting up she gasped sharply and hugged the swell of her belly close to her. Feeling dampness between her legs she looked surprised and so did Lawrence.

"Jennifer?" He sat up and then rolled away from her to walk around the bed and sit by her side. "Jennifer what happened?"

Feeling the dampness she was afraid and she was now in full-blown labor another cramp hit her hard again and she grabbed Lawrence. "My water broke and I am in labor, we need the doctor!"

Lawrence scooped her up in his arms and shouted. "GREGORY!" He turned with her in his arms dragging the blankets with her and headed to the door and into the hallway. "GREGORY!" Lawrence was headed to the sub level and the delivery room. Gregory appeared around the corner and saw Lawrence holding Jennifer.

"Lawrence?" He paused and saw the look of excitement and fear.

"We think it is time, her water broke, find the doctor and tell him I am taking Jennifer downstairs. Get the nurse and have them meet us in the preparation room." Lawrence looking at the wide smile on Gregory's face disappeared into the elevator and waited for the door to close. Waiting for the elevator to arrive on his floor he could feel Jennifer moaning softly and beginning to pant. Reaching the bottom floor where he turned and walked towards the doctor's room. Walking into the birthing room he gently placed Jennifer on the table and stepped back as Marie entered the room and began to prepare for the birth of the child.

Placing Jennifer's feet in the stirrups she laid out the instruments that Dr. Turlock would need to deliver the baby. Looking at the cervix Marie could tell Jennifer was at ten cementers and would be delivering soon. Ignoring Lawrence she efficiently and effectively began to prepare for the birth of the Alamain heir. Lawrence held Jennifer's hand, gently stroking the hair back from her face and smiling with encouragement for her. "Do you remember your breathing and what to do sweetheart?" He spoke so gently and encouragingly to her that Jennifer could not help but feel she was with the right man in her life.

Chicago International Airport

Mike Horton looked at the flight board and headed to the terminal he would need to board for Salem. Finding his gate, he set his carry on down and slumped into a chair to wait for boarding. Sitting a seat down from him was a nicely dressed young man about Mike's age. Mike glanced over to see he was holding a flyer with a picture on it with a huge reward listed at the top. Glancing at the flyer then the young man he got the feeling the young man was feeling guilty by the way he caressed the face of the woman on his flyer. "Girlfriend?" Mike asked absently because he was bored and had nothing better to do but wait another hour before their plane was ready to board.

The man looked up, his clean-cut features were white almost as if they had been hidden under a beard for a while. Mike watched him fold up the flyer and tuck it in his valise. "No, just someone I found for a man. She was missing and apparently very important to the man that put out the reward for her return. I found her and well returned her and he paid me big money for her return." He smiled offered his hand in a handshake. "Marcus, I was just bumming around some islands and just got back to the states."

Mike took his hand and smiled in return. "I did that once, names Mike, Mike Horton. It is nice to meet you. So where you headed?" Marcus smiled and looked distant thinking about his destination and what his family would say when he showed up with money in his pockets.

"Oh I have family in Salem thought I would check in with them. Say Horton? Are you related to the Horton's in Salem?" Mike smiled and nodded.

"One and the same, my Grandfather is the chief of medicine at Salem Hospital, my dad was on staff as a surgeon and I kind of followed in his steps. So, Marcus what is your families last name?" Marcus looked down and sighed looking up he shifted his shoulders and looked around.

"Not proud of it, by my brother is Nick Pirelli. We did not travel much in the higher social circles more like a dock rat." He sighed and unconsciously tapped his bag at his side. He had smiled. "So I am sure you have not heard of my brother Nick."

Mike looked down and then over at the innocent looking young man in the chair next to him. "I have met your brother, I think he had dealings with my sister's husband, but my sister is dead so I have not see much of Nick or her husband around." Mike's voice had grown distant and Marcus could see how he was upset with talking about his sister.

"Sorry for your loss dude." Marcus stuffed the flyer in his pocket sitting back against the airport chairs he sighed deeply. "I have not seen my brother in a couple of years and I am kind of looking forward to getting back to Salem. Has much changed?"

Mike began to tell him of the updates that had occurred in his absence and was feeling a close camaraderie with the man at his side. They passed the time and soon enough it was time for them to board the plane. Passing a trash can, Marcus fished the flyer out of his pocket and threw it into the trashcan before boarding in the first class section.

A week later Alamaina

Alamain Estate

Jennifer smiled taking her finger to glide it over Abigail's tiny finger. She smiled and her gaze was filled with love. From behind she felt a comforting arm go around her waists she felt a chin rest on her shoulder. "My dearest love, come you need to rest. Dr. Turlock said you almost had a stroke while delivering the baby." Jennifer slid her chin to the side and smiled.

"Look how perfect she is Lawrence. She has ten toes, ten little digits. And look at that! She has a perfect perky little nose . . . " She had tapped her finger to the nose smiling at her baby girl. "I just can't get enough of looking at her. I am tired of lying in bed, I get lonely." She felt her body lifted by Lawrence. Gasping in mirth she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I said you needed to rest and you do not need to rest by yourself now come our daughter needs her rest too. I heard her crying most the night and I felt you leave our bed when she was crying." Lawrence carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. The look he held in his eyes stimulated something in the back of Jennifer's mind. It was a familiar feel of unconditional love except the face that belonged to those eyes was not Lawrence. She shook off the moment as possibly someone she had known a long time ago and now since all her problems with her memory were just beginning to insinuate itself back into her subconscious mind.

Smiling she cupped Lawrence's face with her tiny hands and smiled with love. "Yes my darling, I shall do as you ask and rest. I shall lay here and be a good little girl as long as . . . " He put his fingertip over her lips.

"Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, no conditions my love. You nearly died when you gave birth to our precious little girl. Now, you rest and I shall lie here with you until you fall asleep. I promise that once the doctor says it is fine for you to do whatever you want, we will celebrate and then . . . " He smiled leaned down and kissed her deeply, broke the kiss and spoke tenderly, "we shall celebrate and do whatever your sweet little heart desires and you will then be able to properly attend our child." He laid down next to her, curling into her body snuggling his nose close to her neck, holding her tightly against his hard body. "Now sleep."

He watched her lashes flutter and close. She took one deep breath then her body relaxed and she fell into a deep exhausted sleep. He watched her sleep and his mid was taken back to another time another place and another woman. He closed his eyes and remembered how he and Katarina had shared this very same bed and a night of untold passion. How they had planned their lives together and then she found out who he really was and crushed his heart. Shaking his head he looked at what he had considered was a pale comparison to Katarina lying secure in his bed, in his arms and now in his life from now until forever.

Gently, he disengaged his arm from around her and pulled away only to feel her whimper and curl deeper into his hold and that simple action touched something deep in his mind and his heart. He smiled watching her and gathered her closer to his body. He looked to the window and noted that the storm that had been threatening the island for the past four hours was slowly encroaching on the beach and moving slowly over the island. Knowing he would not be meeting with his associates today closed his eyes and decided to take a nap with his wife.

Turlock's lab

Curtis smiled making the solution he used extreme care while mixing the chemicals. He did not need this going off in his lab, he had planned to put it in the ventilation system. However, he did not want the baby affected by the gas he was making to put the whole of the house asleep while he took Jennifer from the home. He would wait and when the storm passed he would push the baby's crib out of the door, then he would secure the whole house and set off the sleeping gas. He had his boat anchored off the island about a mile. Once he was able to secure Jennifer on the run about they would head for his boat and be well away from this island and Alamain by the time the gas wore off and she was discovered being missing.

He was going to take her on his boat to the small island near the greater Antilles and keep her out of sight long enough for them to be able to find their own deserted island. He would then use his boat to build them an island paradise, he had slowly been putting her clothing on the ship and securing supplies for food. He would make sure that they had enough to live off of for a few years if it was necessary. The ship he had bought was big enough for twenty people so he was able to store a great deal and he would buy more as they traveled the islands. His plan was nearly perfect for them. She with his conditioning would love him and not Alamain. All he needed to do was get her away from this island and the security force that had been put in place by Lawrence.

Curtis Turlock had taken all that wonderful cash that Lawrence had paid him and now he was going to put it to good use. He would take Jennifer and leave him their daughter. Jennifer would not have to live a lie with her rapist any longer and could learn to love him. His mind had worked out all the fine details. He would not take her as Lawrence had, he would let her learn to love him and when she was ready to give of herself to him, he would love her as she needed to be loved and not with a lie implanted in her memories. Finally he was ready to put his plan in place all he needed was to wait for this tropical storm to pass and get in the babies room and remove her from the house. He would push her crib to the balcony and keep her covered. He figured that with the gas seeping out into the house through the ventilation shafts it would take approximately twenty minutes for the whole house to be put to sleep. Then he estimated another hour to take Jennifer to his boat.

By the time they were awake because he figured the gas would have them out for at least eight hours so he would have a window of opportunity to get far enough away before they discovered she was gone and he was missing to put it together he had taken her. By the time they were awake and trying to locate them both they would be eight hours away at sea and even then he figured another four hours before they figured out the skiff was gone and that was how he made his escape with Jennifer. He reasoned he was saving her from a fate worse than death by taking her away from this place that held so many bad memories he had to hide in her mind.

Hiding the canisters of the sleeping gas he went to wash up and maybe with the storm lashing at the grounds he could actually take a nap. Then he would get up shower and dress for dinner, surely they were entertaining again tonight and there would be formal dining in the main dining hall. He found Alamain was a joke to pretend to be royalty and taking the title of King with Jennifer as his Queen. Well if Jennifer liked the title she could be the Empress of any island he decided to claim as their tropical hideaway.

Taking the elevator to the main section of the house he walked quietly to his room and flopped down on his bed. He was a patient man and now his patience was about to pay off, he would be wealthy own his own island and have a beautiful woman at his side that would learn to love him. She was so sweet and lovely, her skin was soft to the touch and her lips were so kissable. He had pressed his lips to hers one time during one of the private sessions. He had become excited when she instinctively responded to the kiss. He had spent many a night imagining what it would be like to hold her in his arms, to press his body into her body and to feel her respond to the same passion he felt for her.

He supposed that was one of the reasons he had moved up his time table to take her away from this place and as far away from Lawrence as he could get her. Lawrence was a bad influence on her making her believe she loved him when she clearly was afraid of him and hated him for what he had done to her on their wedding night. Shaking his head as if that would help him erase where his dark thoughts were going, he carefully placed the three canisters in his locked safe and stepped back. All he needed now was clear weather and for everyone to be occupied with something else so he could set off his gas bombs and put the entire house asleep.

Lawrence's Library

Gregory walked to the window to peer out at the storm lashing the island with all its pent up fury He sighed softly and turned walking back to the desk and peer down at the latest weather reports and the financials that had come over the teletype a short time ago. Between them they had amassed another billion in oil rights, which would make Lawrence happy and secure. He did frown as he read the report about what was going on back in Salem. The ISA was at it again trying to insinuate another operative into their business there. Perhaps it was time to cut their ties to that town and move more towards the islands of the Lesser Antilles. At least there they could see if there was oil to be dredged from the oceans depths for that area. Sighing softly he leaned back and closed his eyes. He was tired and he was not sure how he felt about Lawrence's growing affection for Jennifer.

He knew in the beginning she was a means to an end. He had not expected that they would have sex and she would end up pregnant. It was bad enough she had accused Lawrence of rape. He knew in the beginning Lawrence just wanted to control her and use her as his trophy life. It had been a stroke of genius for him to bring Turlock to the island and erase her memories and replant new ones. For Gregory he thought that Lawrence would just use the gimmick to secure the child and Jennifer. He had not counted on Lawrence falling in love with Jennifer. He thought Lawrence would love Katarina the real one until his dying day. He supposed she killed all those feelings when she hooked up with Beau Brady.

He did have to admit, Jennifer was beautiful and very desirable and delectably sweet. Lawrence had never shown an attraction to that type before. Usually he would select the hard-core bitchy type hooker to share his company, arm and bed for a night. Since his heart was broken by Katarina. He had sworn off love. He just sought out what his needs were and went for a type that he did not need to invest any affection other than the enjoyment of their company. Gregory had to think about what had happened over these past six months while Jennifer grew with Lawrence's child. She had managed in her own way to insinuate her self into Lawrence's heart and life and now he would defend her and protect her with his life.

This was not good and could cause problems for business dealings in the future. Gregory needed to figure out how to eliminate Jennifer from the equation and keep Abigail as a consolation for Lawrence. His mind was muddled and he was not sure how he would handle this situation. He knew it would take a lot of planning and it was definitely something that Lawrence could not know he was plotting. It was after all for his well-being.

Rising Gregory walked to the wall safe and locked the door, turning he looked to the window again shook his head, he wanted this storm over and flights restored so that the Campanula Cartel could come and discuss the drug trade in Guatemala. That was a successful part of their business too. Turning out the light he closed the door and walked down the hallway noting how quiet it was before dinner and for some reason he paused outside of Abigail's nursery door. Opening the door he stepped in and walked over to the crib and looked down at the delicate little being sleeping so soundly through the storm.

With fingers that gentled he smiled and stroked the baby fine hair from her forehead. "You did have a lot of hair didn't you little one." He spoke softly and watched her suck her fingers. She opened her eyes and for him it seemed she smiled at him and it melted his heart. "You are going to be a very lucky young lady and some day Uncle Gregory will teach you a lot about business and the law."

"And I am sure Gregory she will love every minute she spends with you." Jennifer had stood quietly in the doorway watching him with Abigail. Walking into the room she stood by him lifted her and handed her over to Gregory. "Here hold her, she won't break. Just support her head like this with your arm." Jennifer gently arranged the baby in his arm and then guided him back to sit in the rocking chair. "She will be very lucky to have you as her Uncle and I know you will love her as much as we do." She smiled and for a moment Gregory imagined this as his child and his wife sitting in a normal setting having that very personal moment together. Just as quick as that thought was there it was gone. He smiled and sighed looking into her sweet face then to her mother standing with arms folded watching the together.

Lawrence entered the room. Walking up behind Jennifer; he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and smile at his friend. "I see she has captured your heart too my old friend." He nuzzled Jennifer's neck. Gregory watched Jennifer grow shy and embarrassed at the display around Gregory. Rising slowly he gently handed Abigail back to her.

"I think she needs her time with her father and mother, I was just heading to bed. I will bid you both good night and you too, our little princess." Gregory took gentling fingertips and stroked her tiny face. Jennifer smiled watching her eyes follow Gregory to the door.

"I think she would rather be with Gregory." She chuckled softly watching her close her eyes then open then to focus back on her mother. Seeing her father she began to kick a little and Jennifer laughed. "I take it back she is a Daddy's girl." She turned and handed the baby to Lawrence and watched father and daughter bond with each other. Jennifer stepped back and sat in the rocking chair and closed her eyes. "This is how it should be my dearest one, a happy family. Pretty soon the doctor will give me the all clear and we should be able to take up our marital obligations to one another and perhaps work on another child?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Lawrence laughed softly, "I look forward to that as much as us trying to have another child my love. Now what should we do, put this little one down and let her finish her nap and get ready for supper?'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Somewhere in the Aegean Sea

Jennifer felt the roll of the waves under her as she clung to the shooner's mast. She had slept for just a few moments. She did not understand what had happened all she knew, she awoke to the rude awakenings of Curtis telling her to put on a life jacket and he was going to put her in the life raft, the ship was sinking. It was the first time she realized she was on a ship and not in her home next to Lawrence. Confused, frightened and living on adrenalin, she jumped from her bed and felt the floor roll with the waves under foot. "My god Alvin! What is happening!" She had called him Alvin because when he first took her from the island and had put her on the schooner, he had instructed her to call him Alvin. The conditioning of his brainwashing had overtaken her and she had done as she was told.

She only recalled being lucid and awake for such a short period of time that her world had shifted between reality and her dream-like state where she was safe at home with not Lawrence but Jack. Jack was who she had loved, but now she was so conflicted that she began to cascade with memories and thoughts and now this, this whirling dervish of voices, images and then Lawrence was there again, in her mind and her heart. What had happened? She loved Jack? Now she knew she loved Lawrence and her child with Lawrence where was Abigail? She just needed to bide her time and wait and see if she survived this storm and the sinking of the ship.

The last she remembered before going unconscious again was being put in a raft and now she was lying half over the mast and cradled in the canvass that was attached to the mast. The rain lashed at her and the waves rose her up only to plummet her down to the valley of its tumultuous swells. Closing her eyes she visualized Gran, thinking of her grandmother and her smile. Jennifer clung to the memories of her grandmother. It was when one final large wave had lifted her up she gave up and waited for death to claim her.

Alamaina

Abigail's room

With the drug wearing off, Lawrence pushed up from the floor where he had landed prior to being overcome with the noxious fumes. His first thoughts were for Jennifer, then his second thoughts were for Abigail. Rushing from his bedroom he knew if Jennifer were awake she would be with Abigail. Rushing into the nursery he looked around and saw Marie laying on the floor, the baby bed was on the balcony. Rushing to the door he flung it open, and heard Abigail exercising her lungs with a loud screaming cry. Rushing to the bed, he lifted his little girl up and began to coo to her. "It is going to be all right my little darling, shhh Daddy is here, I will find mommy for you. He carried her in the house leaving the door open allowing the island breeze to blow through the door and over the room.

Marie began to moan; Abigail began to calm being in her father's arms, held close to his chest, and hearing his voice soothing her. He looked up to see Gregory looking equally disoriented and holding to the doorframe. "Lawrence? Are you and Jennifer all right?" He staggered into the room and helped Marie to stand then seated her in a chair by the door, "Sit here my dear, and breathe in the fresh air." He looked up to see that familiar dark look edging his face.

'Jennifer is missing, I want this whole compound and island locked down and I want to know what happened. I also want the chopper up and over the island and we are going to go to the mountain retreat. Tell the nurse and the nanny that they will be need to pack and take Abigail under guard to the retreat. You will meet me in my library once the house is aired and we will see who is missing and who might be responsible for this fiasco!"

Curtis' room

Gregory nodded, turned and systematically began to awaken members of the house and started the search. Malcolm did not take long to find the problem and where it had been set. That is when they went to find Curtis to ask him why his chemicals were stored in a tank and released into the house. Breaching his room, they found it vacant with a Video lying on the center of his bed. Picking up the video, Gregory walked to the security office and slid it into place and hit play.

Security main office Alamain Estate

Curtis appeared on the camera and smiled, it made a world of difference in his demeanor. He was in his lab and he was standing fully in front of the camera in his white lab coat. "By now if you are playing the video you all have awaken and found that you only lost a few hours of time out of your lives. You are probably wondering why I did what I did since you paid me to come in and erase this delicate sweet creatures mind of all the horrible things you did to her Alamain." He stepped aside to show Jennifer unconscious lying on the exam room bed. "You don't deserve her, you wanted to convince her that you were the innocent and good one in her life when in fact you drove her to do things that went against her nature." He walked to the head of the table and gently stroked her hair from her face. "She deserves someone that can appreciate her for who she really is and what she had to offer and it is not you or Jack Deveraux. So, this is what is happening now. I am about to release a noxious and nasty gas into the air system. You all will go to sleep, I have moved the one true innocent in this whole mess you created out on the balcony and I hope by now you have found the sweet child. I will leave you the child Alamain I am taking the mother. Surely, this should not upset you so much because you really do love Carly Manning and not Jennifer. So, I made up your mind for you. Don't try to find us, it will be near impossible because I have erased my tracks and Jennifer and I will be living the life she deserves away from you and your corrupt influences. Oh by the way Alamain thank you for the opportunity of allowing me to known whom I truly loved and giving me my life's mate and love." He bent and kissed Jennifer lightly on her lips. He whispered softly, "I love you Alvin."

Jennifer opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes were fixed and distant she spoke softly, "I love you Alvin. Take me please." He lifted her nightgown-clad body from the exam bed and walked off camera. Gregory rewound the tape and then waited for it to complete the rewind. When it was rewound he pressed eject and lifted the video from the player.

"I need to get this to Lawrence now. He has her brainwashed and under hypnosis." He looked at Malcolm.

"I saw that do you think he will really care? I mean the crazy bastard is right, He only brought her here to give birth, that has happened and now problem solved." He watched Gregory and could see his own thoughts were working on the same level.

"I would have said that seven months ago you were right. However, things changed when he got closer to her. I think he has been growing deeper feelings for her and has pretty well written off the good Doctor Manning since she is with Brady. I would if I were you secure this compound set up a detail at the retreat and be prepared to have this island searched for clues as to where that traitorous doctor escaped." His voice had dropped a few low octaves with his orders to Malcolm. "I would be prepared for him to be very angry along with embarrassed that his house was breached and he very well may decide to call in extra man power."

Makeshift raft storm tossed seas

For Jennifer waiting for death, she could only feel her body being abused by the lashing rain, the tremendous sounds of the thunder rolling over the seas and the constant threat of being dislocated from her position on her raft. She was soaked and near drowned at this point. She would have fought but a part of her was still rocked by the onrush of her memories and how she had come to be in this position on this unstable makeshift raft.

She recalled in her delirium that Curtis had lost the lifeboat and when the mast fell knocking them off the ship into the tumultuous waters she was sure she had sunk only to bob up and be swamped by another wave. She had heard the ripping of the canvass and had she not gone unconscious at that time she sure wished she had. She was not sure but at one point someone had lifted her from the water lashed her to some kind of structure and then felt them swept off the conveyance to which she had been placed. There she felt the sea beneath her body soaking her through and through in her thin diaphanous gown. She could feel that there was something sturdy holding her between two pontoon type structures.

Now caught up in the heavy downpour the swamping like waves that threatened to unseat her or destroy her makeshift life raft she was not sure if she would live this night out. Having been so battered she had finally emotionally and mentally decided if she died tonight then she had lived her life as she wanted and she had brought something sweet and wonderful into the world. She smiled thinking of her sweet baby-girl and maybe that was what made her decide that she would not give up this day and would fight to stay alive. Trying to roll over she found she was fastened with binding to the two hard masts and she could not move. So, seeking guidance and comfort from one constant thought she imagined the face of her daughter and her grandmother before her and gave in to her exhaustion thinking of them and saying a silent prayer, "Lord, I leave my fate in your hands."

Salem USA

Alice Horton sat up in bed, she gasped, "Jennifer!" She was sure she had heard her sweet granddaughter cry out for help. The dream had been so vivid and disturbing. She knew Jennifer was dead but a part of her still held to the hope that she was alive and now she had felt her it had been so real. Tom sat up next to the his wife in bed.

"Alice my sweet?" He rolled to his left hip braced his hand on the bed and used his other hand to rub her back. "Darling, what is it? Was it a bad dream about Jennifer? She is gone we must accept it." He looked with concern and compassion.

Alice turned into his hold and spoke in a tearful voice. "I heard her call out to me for help. I felt her Tom; it was as if she were really there. I don't think Jennifer is dead, I think she is alive and I felt her." She laid her head on his shoulder and for the first time n a very long time allowed her grief over the loss of her granddaughter to overwhelm her and she sobbed on his shoulder Tom wrapped his arms around his wife and spoke softly in her ear.

"It will be all right Alice, I know it is hard to let her go. But she is gone. There was no doubt they had her DNA matched to the body. We must keep her in our hearts my sweet Alice and never let her go." He held is wife in her grief and closed his eyes feeling the burn of tears behind his eyes. He could feel his own tears wetting his cheek just thinking of the pain his wife was suffering just as she suffered when Addie was killed in that hit and run case. She had no only lost her daughter she had lost more than that with Jennifer's passing. He held her until she grew quiet and sniffed lightly. "There, there my dear, let us try and go back to sleep. Tomorrow it will appear to be what it was a bad dream." He gently laid her back on the bed and waited for her to settle to curl his body next to hers. Resting his chin on her head he sighed softly.

University Hospital

It had been a rough night, Mike just wanted to lie down but the emergencies kept coming in. With a multiple pile up on the Expressway he was on standby for the arrival of those involved. When the ambulance arrived and the first one off was a familiar figure to Mike. He looked bad with his head split open from hitting the windshield. What surprised Mike was he was alert and awake. Marcus Pirelli smiled with a grimace. "Hey I know you." He half joked and then grimaced again.

"I guess you do buddy. Looks like you tried to pry your windshield off with your head. What happened?" Mike was busy looking over the wound and checking the rest of his body and he knew he would have to get him in and stitch him up. Until he did more x-rays to see how much damage was done to his head and possibly his brain. With the trauma team triaging the other five victims Mike was about to let Marcus go when he began to seize. "Come on people we have a severe head trauma lets get him prepped." Mike was by his side and walking quickly next to the gurney taking him off to get x-rays and a CT scan. Out of all the injuries he was sure that Marcus was the worse.

Frankie and Jennifer's Apartment

Jack lay in Jennifer's bed, something he had been doing since her death. He watched the ceiling and a part of him was sure he did not give a grey rats ass if he went into the Spectator or not. He had lost his zest for life. The door opened and Eve poked her head into the room. "Jack? What are you doing in here?" She smiled and crept in with a bottle of champagne. Jack rolled over, folding his arms over his chest and growing silent. "Oh come on you could be a little more social able than that."

Eve slinked to the bed. Sitting on the edge she began to rub his shoulders. "Come on I have some champagne and a reason to celebrate. The least you can do is join me." She turned from him popped the cork and giggled when the bottle bubbled over. "Oh come on Jack, I got a shot at Julliard! You have to celebrate with me. You have been a gloomy Gus for too long." She looked around and found two glasses and began to pour the champagne into the glasses. Jack sighed and rolled on his back.

"I suppose it would do no good to tell you I am not interested in celebrating anything." He pulled a pillow over his head and he noticed the scent of Jennifer was slowly going away with the smell of his shampoo. He felt the pillow lifted from his face and saw Eve's face waving a glass of champagne in his face. Jack eyed the drink and tried to pull the pillow back over his face. Eve deftly snapped the pillow and pulled it from his hands.

Shoving the glass into his hand she laid back bracing her body against his and laughed. "What if I told you I don't care if you don't care, I want to celebrate and I usually get what I want. Now come on drink up, I have three more bottles where this came from." Jack took the glass and downed it with a slight cough. Holding the glass out he indicated she should fill it up.

Three bottles later, Jack was feeling noting and Eve was lying naked in the bed next to him. Closing his eyes he moaned what had he done. He had sex with Eve in Jennifer's bed. Rolling away from Eve, Jack grabbed his clothing and slowly made his way out of Jennifer's bedroom dressing as he went. Feeling his guilt, and disgusted with how he had given into his own needs he slunk up to the rooftop of the loft and sat against the wall and waited for the sun to rise. A part of him felt like a vampire and hoped when the sun raised it would make him go poof. Another part of him knew that he was no vampire and he would not go poof but he held onto hope.

University Hospital Surgery

The man's head was a mess. Michael worked feverishly to try and preserve his brain and repair his skull. The hours were clicking off and finally he found the bleed and was able to repair the vessel. His back ached, his feet hurt and his legs were starting to tremble, he had already had two tag teams of assistants gathered to watch him perform a virtual miracle. Tying off his last stitch he staggered back to feel a stood pushed under him. "Here Doctor Horton sit, you have been standing for over 23 hours I know you have to be tired." That was Carly Manning who had assisted him. Mike looked up gratefully. "Can someone else finish, put him in ICU and we will follow him for the next twenty-four hours which will be critical." He stood on shaky legs and walked towards the door pulling his bloodied surgical gown off. All he wanted now was a hot shower and a bed.

Carly looked down at the man on the table and gently with tenderness born of expert training and compassion began to wrap his head. "You are one lucky fella. You had Mike Horton helping you to have a chance at life one more time. You have no idea how lucky you are." Carly finished bandaging his head, stepping back she turned and walked through the door, leaving the team to finish cleaning him up and sifting him from the bed and shifting him over to another bed. Covering him with a warm blanket and sheet they wheeled him out of the OR and down the hallway to ICU. Carly walked to the doctor's lounge dragging her blood spattered jacket off and throwing it in the laundry hamper. Walking to the cot next to Mike's she collapsed on it next to him.

"Tired?" Mike asked laying on his back with his eyes closed he just sounded washed out and ready for a long winters nap.

"Yes, and I don't think it will take me long to fall asleep." She spoke in a whispered hush.

Mike rolled over and hugged his pillow and began to snore, Carly smiled and she rolled away from him and before too long she too was sound asleep.

Raft in the middle of a storm tossed sea

Jennifer felt one final heave of the waves and she was air born and landed on something solid. With that final rush she felt impact and it winded her worse than the salty water she had swallowed. With a slight moan and the sound of the mast breaking she crawled on the sand packed beach and closed her eyes, she was exhausted. Her life was not over for now all she wanted was to heal and sleep. She let the darkness swallow her and she laid crumpled on the beach unaware her entrance to this section of the beachhead had been witnessed by a small child in a long white dress wearing a mob cap. Turning she looked back at the lady that stood behind her dressed in period clothing that surely must have been from the eighteenth century. "She will do won't she?" The little girl whose transparent body felt no rain or cold of the rugged main coastline's brutal storms was swinging her body back and forth while watching Jennifer's body land on the beach..

The woman behind her nodded and smiled. "I think she will do nicely little one now off we go we have a whole new game to play with this one." The two faded from view and from Jennifer's consciousness. The storm beat itself out against the beach and left the lone occupant on its rain washed shore to lay in blissful and hopefully unawareness that she had just passed over the Bermuda triangle and was now transported back to a time long past.

Fever racked her body and she felt the soft gentle hands of another strip her body of her ragged and torn gown. She was now dressed in a warm cotton gown and bundled under a wool blankets and a quilt. Jennifer shook and pulled the blanket up to her chin, her mind was drenched with the sea and her confusion over what had happened, her memories were so twisted that she did not realized what was happening. She lay not wanting to fight any more, the storm had taken the last of her strength and reserve and all she wanted now was to sleep and heal. That is what her grandmother would have insisted she do while she was so exhausted.

With the passing of the days and the healing of her mind and body, Jennifer opened her eyes to the surprised look of the very lovely woman that could have easily been her mother's age. She wore this long gown with her hair pulled into long curls and a ribbon laced through out her elaborate hair do. "Well hello my dear, I see you are going to make it after all. We had some doubt and the doctor said you might not come out of the fever but my son thought you might with a little tender care." She smiled and her face lit up like an angels face.

"Where. . . where . . . . " Jennifer found her voice was hoarse and hurting from the amount of sea water she must have swallowed and yes there was the persistent latent sounds in her memories of her screaming each time she thought she would be thrown into the sea."

The lady smiled and patted her shoulder. "There, there my dear, save your voice you have been through a horrible ordeal, you should rest your voice and just let us take care of you. If Joshua had not seen the wreckage why you could have been washed out to sea." A tall handsome man that looked amazingly like Lawrence dressed in a jacket and breeches wearing a frilly shirt stepped up next to the woman.

"Lawrence?" She gasped and smiled looking at him with eyes of love. He looked from the woman that sat by her bed back to her and smiled.

"I would like to be Lawrence my dear but no, my name is not Lawrence it is Jeremiah, Jeremiah Collins. . . . " Jennifer felt her world tumble backwards and she fell back in a dead faint. This was not possible, how had she ended up here, in this place in this time. . . .

So ends this part of the Welcome to Alamaina the next chapter begins with a cross over from Days of our lives meets Dark Shadows. I promise you a good time with the next chapter.


End file.
